An Assassin's Choice
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary is inside. Main pairing is YugixYamixAtemu Mobiumsipping . Other pairings. Rated T for violence. Rating will go up later on.
1. The Targets

I know I already have two stories going, but I felt the need to start this one. I'll work on Learning to Trust and Musical Hearts still, too.

Pairings:

YugixYamixAtemu(Mobiumshipping)

JoeyxSetoxSeth(Castleshipping)

RyouxBakuraxAfekia(Bakushipping)

MalikxMarikxMariku(no shipping)

I don't know if Mariku would actually exist, but I'm going to use him.

Heba's not in this story. I will be using Heba as another name for Yugi in this one. Both names will be used for him, but it is Yugi. You'll find out why he's called Heba later. Anytime Hbea is seen, it is Yugi.

I'm using the last name Akana for Yami. The name was thought up by yugixyamiyaoilover. I have permission to use it for this story. Thanks for letting me use it!

This will revolve around Yugi, Yami, and Atemu. The other pariings will be there, but it revolved around those three.

Also, the pairings will change. It starts off as YamixAtemu,BakuraxAfekia, MarikxMariku, and SetoxSeth. Thee will also be mentions of Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Bronzeshipping. All will end up as the threesome pairings.

Summary: The Guild is an organization of assassins who kill people who are guilty of crimes but get away with them. When a group of eight people are targeted, the Guild must protect them because they know that it is just a hit, not a real reason for wanting them dead. The four top agents of the Guild know the eight, and old emotions are brought up. When the leader who is also the best assassin is forced to confront old feelings, parts of his past come back to haunt him. Can he allow the man who hurt him back into his life along with a man who had stolen his heart without realizing it, or will he refuse to allow these emotions to surface and remain the cold assassin he has always been? Can he forgive, or will he let his anger rule his actions?

Not the best summary. Sorry.

Warnings: lemons, mpreg, violence, Vivian bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Targets

A man with star-shaped tri-color hair crept forward in the dark. He was on a mission, and he didn't fail.

A dirty blonde was also with him.

Both held revolvers in their hands as they went forward.

A large man was standing in a room. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. "You wouldn't believe how easy it was. I have one of the best lawyers in the world, not to mention the fact that the judge was in my back pocket. I was never going to be convicted." the man said with a laugh.

The person on the other end of the line spoke to him.

"Yeah. I may take pleasure in the bodies of children, but I'll never be caught. After all, I have too many people in high places to back me up to ever get me convicted." the man said.

After a little more conversation, the man hung up.

"Enjoy raping children, Mr. Sorino?"

The man, Sorino, whirled around to fact the two that were in the house. "Who the hell are you?! What the hell are you doing in my home?!" Sorino demanded.

"We're here to kill you." the tri-colored man said.

Sorino went for one of the drawers in the kitchen, but the blonde jumped forward and kicked the man in the face, knocking Sorino down.

"You see, Mr. Soriano, I don't like it when rich bastards like you can get away with doing whatever the hell they please. It sickens me. You're one of the worst. You have young children kidnapped and then you keep as your prisoners while you rape and torture them. What is it? Do you like their screams? Or are you just sick?" the tri-colored man asked.

"I think that they're better. Besides, once you break them, they do what you say. No damn woman does that!" Sorino snapped.

"And that's why you're dead." the dirty blonde said.

"You see, we're a part of the Guild." the tri-colored man said.

"Never heard of it." Sorino spat.

"And you never will. We're an organization of assassins who get rid of trash like you. People who get away with such heinous crimes and think that no one will ever stop them. We've been killing for the past two hundred years, and no member of the Guild has ever been caught. Your murder will be like all the others. It'll become a cold case that the police cannot solve because they have no evidence at all." the tri-colored man said.

Sorino paled as he realized that this man was serious. "Please, don't kill me! I'll give you anything! I have money! You can all you want! Just don't kill me!" Sorino begged.

"Tell me. Did the children you strip innocent of beg you, too?" the tri-colored man asked.

Sorino didn't answer, but he knew that the children begged him not to hurt him, begged him to stop, begged him to let them go home.

"I think that they probably did, but you didn't give a damn about it. All you cared about was your own needs as you ripped them of everything." the dirty blonde said.

"You had no mercy for them, so why should I have mercy for you?" the tri-colored man asked.

Sorino's eyes widened in fear as the tri-colored man raised his revolver and pointed it at Sorino's head. "Please, don't'!" Sorino pleaded.

The gun was fired, and Sorino fell against the kitchen sink as he was killed instantly by the bullet to the head.

"Too easy." the tri-colored man said.

"Why do they always beg?" the dirty blonde asked.

"Don't know? Come on, Mutt. We should be going." the tri-colored man said.

"Sure thing, Leader." Mutt said.

The two exited the house and made sire that the house was locked so that it looked like Sorino had been locked up in his house.

* * *

"This is Chris Shelly with the morning news. Police are baffled at the murder of Gorinsh Sorino, the businessman who was recently acquitted of the charges of kidnapping children and raping them. There was no evidence left behind by the murder, and it seems that Mr. Sorino was locked up ion his mansion, and there was no sign of forced entry of any kind. There are no leads and no suspects. Police have fund proof that Mr. Sorino was guilty of the charges he was acquitted of. They found a room where he had videotapes of when we would rape the children. The families of the victims are now able to rest easy since they know that this man can no longer hurt them, and they know that the monster who did this to their children is gone."

The TV was flicked off.

"I'd say that Sorino got exactly what he deserved." Atemu Sennen said. He was the president of Sennen Games Inc. He had star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks going up the spikes. He also had crimson eyes and tanned skin since he was an Egyptian.

"Atemu, that's not very nice to say about a dead man." Yami Akana said. He was a lawyer, and he was very good at what he did. He looked almost exactly like Atemu only he had pale skin where Atemu's was tanned.

"Come on, Yami. The man was a child rapist. You know that in court he was being tried for raping ten children. They have proof that he did those things." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu, but I don't think that you should speak ill of the dead." Yami said.

"Well, I don't think that the families of those children are thinking that." Atemu said.

"You're right. They're probably glad that he's dead." Yami agreed.

"Well, I've got to get to work. You're meeting me for lunch, right?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the restaurant." Yami said.

Atemu kissed Yami before he left.

Although Atemu and Yami looked enough like each other to be brothers, they were actually lovers. They had been together for nearly seven years.

Yami walked upstairs to their bedroom. He picked up a photo that both kept out.

It was a picture of Yami as a teenager with a teenage boy. The boy looked a lot like him and Atemu. The boy had star-shaped tri-color hair without lightening bolt streaks and amethyst eyes. Yami and the boy were hugging in the picture.

Yami traced the boy's face with his hand. "Heba, where are you? I wish that I could see you again to tell you that I'm sorry. I wish that you would let me explain what happened." Yami said.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Yami set the picture down on the table again.

Knowing he needed to get to work, Yami gathered his caseload and put them in his briefcase before he headed out.

* * *

Leader flicked off the news report on Sorino.

"The police might as well give up. There is no way that they are going to manage to find out who killed that lowlife." a white-haired man with chocolate brown eyes said.

"No kidding, Fox, but that doesn't mean much." a platinum blonde with lavender eyes said.

"We all know that, Tiger. We've never been caught, and we're not going to be caught." Mutt said. He had dirty blonde hair and honey-brown eyes.

Leader turned to them. "Enough with the code names. You know that it's just for the field." Leader said.

"Sorry, Heba." Mutt said.

"It's okay, Joey." Heba said.

"So, what's next?" Tiger asked, leaning back in his seat and put his feet on the table.

"Malik, will you get your feet off the table?" Fox snapped.

"Oh, get a life, Ryou! You're such a housewife with all the cleaning crap!" Malik snapped.

"You don't mind it when I'm cleaning your room!" Ryou shot back.

"You offer to do it!" Malik retorted.

"Because I get tired of the fact that your room is nothing but a cluttered mess!" Ryou growled.

"Ryou! Malik! Enough!" Heba said.

"Sorry." the two said.

"What's next on the agenda, Heba?" Joey asked.

"Well, we don't have a mess to clean up, so we wait." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Heba called.

A young teenager walked in. "Sorry to interrupt leader, but-" the boy started.

"Come on in, Fire." Heba said.

The boy who had red hair and blue eyes came into the room.

"Anything to report?" Heba asked.

"Yes. You wanted to be kept updated on any hits out on people." Fire said.

"What of them?" Heba asked.

"There was a hit called out on eight people. The Gate is the one that was hired." Fire said.

"They don't care who they kill." Joey growled.

Fire gulped.

"Calm down, Fire. Any idea why the hit was put out?" Heba asked.

"No. All eight are gay couples, so that might be why." Fire said.

"What are the names of the targets?" Ryou asked.

"They were ordered in most important to least important. The first two are Yami Akana and Atemu Sennen." Fire said.

Heba tensed at the names.

"The next two are Seto Kaiba and Seth Kinsh." Fire said.

Joey turned stock-still.

"The next two are Bakura Mao and Afekia Mesh." Fire continued.

Ryou stiffened.

"The last two are Marik Ishtal and Mariku Ishmal." Fire finished.

Malik tensed as well.

Fire looked up. "That's all of them." Fire said.

"Leave me the files and then get back to your job." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." Fire said. He handed the files to Heba and left the room.

Heba started to go through the files.

"Well?" Joey asked.

"You're not going to believe this. Vivian Wong is the one ordered the hits." Heba said.

"Isn't she the bitch that was after Atemu, Seth, Afekia, and Mariku when we were teenagers?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I guess she never could get one of them and decided to have them all killed." Heba said.

"I say let them die. It would serve them right." Joey growled.

"Yeah." Malik agreed.

"No. We're going to save them." Heba said.

"Why?" Malik demanded.

"Because we don't kill the innocent. They never did anything wrong on the level that lowlifes like Sorino did. Besides, Vivian's reason for wanting to kill them is low. It's jealousy." Heba said.

"What should we do?" Malik asked.

"Tonight, we save them. We'll have to bring them into hiding." Heba said.

"Well, until Vivian's dead anyway." Ryou said.

"Well, let's get ready." Heba said.

"Who takes who?" Malik asked.

"Well, as they're couples, I would say that they would be together. I'll take Atemu and Yami. Joey, you take Seto and Seth. Malik, you take Marik and Mariku. Ryou, you take Bakura and Afekia." Heba said.

"But-" Ryou started.

"No. We have to do it this way. I don't want this anymore than you do. It's a job. Nothing more." Heba said.

* * *

That night, Yami and Atemu were meeting their friends for dinner.

"Hey, guys." Atemu said.

"Hey. Glad you two made it." a brunette said.

Seto Kaiba was a brunette with blue eyes and pale skin. He was the owner of KaibaCorp, a gaming company. He was also Atemu's cousin.

Seth Kinsh looked like Seto except he had tanned skin where Seto had pale skin. Seth was a doctor who worked at Domino General. He was also Yami's cousin.

Bakura Mao had long white, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like Ryou although his hair was spikier and his eyes were a darker brown. He worked at Sennen Gaming as vice-president.

Afekia Mesh looked like Bakura except for the fact that his skin was tanned.

Marik Ishtal looked like Malik. His hair was spikier and his eyes were a darker lavender. He worked as a lawyer's aid and worked with Yami.

Mariku Ishmal looked like Marik although his skin was a deeper tan. He also worked at KaibaCorp as a security guard.

"We wondered if you would get here." Afekia barked.

"Oh, shut up, Afekia. I got held up at a meeting in all." Atemu said as he and Yami sat down with their friends.

"It doesn't matter. We already ordered your drinks since you two always have iced tea." Seth said.

"Thanks." Yami said as he and Atemu started to look over the menus.

"So, did everyone hear about Sorino?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. There are no leads on the case, either." Seto said.

"I think that the guy got exactly what he deserved." Mariku said.

"I heard that they had no suspects in the case." Seth said.

"They have plenty of people with motive. Every member of the families of those children would be suspects, but there's no evidence that anyone other than Sorino was in that house." Yami said.

All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Yami asked.

"How did you know that?" Marik asked.

"I'm a lawyer. Lawyers hear a lot at the office. You took today off, so you didn't hear any of that." Yami said.

"In any case, what's new with all of you?" Seto asked.

The group started to talk and eat.

* * *

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were standing on the roof of the building across from the restaurant with binoculars.

"Well, it looks like they're all there." Heba said.

"Yeah. They seem to be living the good life." Joey growled.

"Mutt, focus. This is a mission. We save and protect them. We take them back to headquarters if an attempt is made." Heba said.

"Right." Ryou said.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone headed their separate ways.

* * *

~Seto and Seth~

Seto and Seth were walking down the street.

"You know, that was a nice dinner." Seth said.

"Yeah. It was." Seto agreed.

Seth detected some sadness in his voice. "Something wrong?" Seth asked.

"I was thinking about Joey. I really miss him. He always made dinner interesting." Seto said.

Seth wrapped an arm around Seto. "I know. I wish that he had given us the chance to explain things to him. He didn't, though, and we have to accept that." Seth said.

"I know. If he'd just come back, we would explain everything." Seto said.

"Not happening." a gruff voice said.

The two turned to find a masked man pointing a gun at them.

Seth pulled Seto behind him protectively. "Who the hell are you?" Seth demanded.

"Someone paid a lot of money to get you two out of the way, and we're not going to pass up the perfect opportunity." the man said.

"Seto, run." Seth hissed.

"No. I'm not leaving you." Seto protested.

A gunshot was heard.

Seto and Seth were shocked when the man fell, but another masked man was behind him.

"Come with me." Joey said although Seto and Seth didn't know that it was him.

"Why should we?" Seth demanded.

"Because I just saved your asses, and if you don't come with me, you might meet your maker the next time. Besides, I'd hate to have to knock you out to get you out of here." Joey said.

"Seth, let's just go. He does have a gun." Seto said.

"Fine." Seth said.

The two followed Joey.

* * *

~Bakura and Afekia~

"That was a lovely dinner. It was disgusting." Afekia said.

"Yeah, but it's nice to catch up with our friends." Bakura said.

"You still miss him?" Afekia asked.

"I miss Ryou. It's been seven years, but I still miss him. I just wish he would have let us explain." Bakura said.

"That won't ever happen." a voice said.

The two whirled around to find a man in a mask pointing a gun at them.

"Someone paid a lot of money to kill you two off, and you're about to die." the man said.

Before anyone could do anything, there was a gun that went off and the man collapsed, dead.

Bakura and Afekia looked to see that another man in a mask was standing there.

"I advise you to come with me." Ryou said, although Bakura and Afekia did not know that it was Ryou.

"Why? So you can finish us off." Afekia spat.

"No, but if you stay out here, someone will try again. Come with me, and you'll be safe." Ryou said.

"Afekia, we'd better. He does have a gun, and he did just save us." Bakura said.

"Fine. We'll go." Afekia said.

"This ay." Ryou said.

He led them away.

* * *

~Marik and Mariku~

"Well, at least that is over." Mariku said.

"You like going, and you know it." Marik said.

"Maybe, but it can be annoying." Mariku said.

Marik smiled. He looked up and said, "Malik liked walks like this."

Mariku looked over at him. "You miss him." Mariku said.

"Yeah. I always will. I wish he could have listened to us. He would have understood." Marik said.

"Well, we can't change the past. If he ever does come back, maybe he'll listen to us." Mariku told him.

"Don't bet on it." a dangerous voice said.

Marik and Mariku turned to face a man with a gun who was wearing a mask.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want?!" Mariku shouted.

"Someone paid a lot of money to have you killed. I'm all too happy to do it." the man said.

Before anything else could be done, a shot was fired.

The man fell to the ground, dead.

Another man was behind him, holding a gun. He also had a mask on.

"You two, come with me." Malik said, although Marik and Mariku didn't know that is was Malik.

"Why should we?" Mariku demanded.

"Because someone else will come after you, and I might not be able to save your asses next time." Malik said angrily.

"How do we know that you won't kill us?" Mariku asked.

"Would you prefer to take your chances out here?" Malik asked.

"Mariku, maybe we should go. We might stand a better chance." Marik said.

"Fine." Mariku said.

Mariku and Marik followed Malik.

* * *

~Atemu and Yami~

"Well, it was nice to see everyone again." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I think that Afekia and Mariku get harder and harder to deal with every time that I see them." Atemu said.

"What about Marik and Bakura?" Yami asked.

"They're not so bad, but they are hard to deal with sometimes." Atemu said.

Yami was silent for a moment before he said, "Heba loved nights like this."

"I know what you mean. You still miss him." Atemu said.

"I'll never stop. I wish that I had explained things to him beforehand. I wish that he would have listened to me." Yami said.

"We can't change what happened. If Heba ever comes back, we'll explain things to him and hope for the best." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

"He'll never know whatever the hell you're talking." a voice said.

Yami and Atemu turned to find themselves facing a man with a mask on with a gun trained on them.

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded, pulling Yami behind him protectively.

"Someone paid a lot to have you two killed. I have to admit that I love killing anyway." the man said.

"Yami, get out of here." Atemu told him.

"No. I won't leave you." Yami said.

"Yami, this is no time for heroics." Atemu told him.

"Atemu, I love you, and I am not leaving you." Yami said firmly.

"If you two lovebirds are finished, I-" the man started.

A gunshot cut the man off as he fell to the ground dead.

Atemu and Yami looked to see that there was another man with a mask. He also had a gun.

"Come with me." Heba said, although Atemu and Yami had no idea that it was Heba.

"Why?" Atemu demanded.

"Because if you are found alive, there will be others after you. Come with us, and you'll be safe." Heba said.

"How do we know you won't kill us?" Yami asked.

"Because I would have let him do it, and even if I didn't, you'd be dead by now. Come with me, or someone else will kill you." Heba said.

"We should go." Yami said.

"All right. We'll come." Atemu said.

Atemu and Yami followed Heba.

* * *

"Is it over yet?" Vivian asked.

"No. I lost four of my best men tonight." a man said.

"WHAT?! I HIRED YOU TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT!" Vivian screeched.

"Shut up! Someone killed them! I guess someone found out!" the man snapped.

"My employer wanted them dead! You'll have to deal with him if they aren't dead soon!" Vivian hissed.

"I'll get eh job done." the man said.

"You better because if you don't, you're going to make someone very angry." Vivian said.

"I'll do it." the man assured her.

* * *

After being led to a van, Ryou drove everyone to the headquarters.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, Afekia, Seto, and Seth all looked at each other nervously, not sure of what was going on.

Soon, Ryou drove into the underground base where the Guild had all their main operations.

After getting there, everyone got out.

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" Afekia demanded.

"We brought you here to save your asses. We could have let them kill you." Joey snapped.

"We didn't need your help." Seth growled.

"Sure look like it to us." Malik said.

"Enough! Thee were hits ordered on all of you. We got wind of it and stopped them. If you roam around, you will have another attempt or a successful one. Until we stop whoever did this, you have to stay in hiding." Heba said.

"Why the hell should we?! Who are you anyway?" Mariku demanded.

"Fine. You want to know who we are, you'll know." Heba said.

All four pulled off their masks to reveal who they really were for the first time.

"JOEY!" Seto exclaimed.

"MALIK!" Marik shouted.

"RYOU!" Bakura yelled.

"HEBA!" Yami cried.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know if it's a good start or if I should try again. Also, let me know if something was unclear. I'll explain it unless it's something that will become clear later on in the story.

Next: Reactions to Heba, Joey, Malik, and Ryou as well as some truths that are explained.

R&R.


	2. The Past

I want to thank Valkyria Raven for correcting my spelling of Akefia, not Afekia. Thanks for letting me know. From this chapter on, it will be spelled the right way.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Past

Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto were all shocked to see their former lovers standing there in front of them.

Atemu, Akefia, Mariku, and Seth were all starring in disbelief at the four whom they had searched for in order to explain what happened seven years ago.

"Yes. It's use." Heba said.

Where the hell have you been all this time?!" Bakura exclaimed.

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "I hardly think that that is any of your business, Bakura!" Ryou snapped angrily.

Bakura winced at the harshness in Ryou's voice although he knew that he had brought that on himself in the past.

"How did you know that those guys were trying to kill us? And why did you-kill them?" Atemu asked.

"Would you rather we let them live? They would have come back and tried again." Heba said.

"How do you know that?" Akefia demanded.

"They're a part of a mob group, Akefia. They don't give a damn about human life. They keep going after their target until they finish the job or they are killed by their own people for failing. They die one way or another." Joey said.

"How do you know that?" Yami asked.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other before they looked at Yugi, unsure of if they should reveal themselves to be assassins.

"We're assassins. It's our jib to know the competition." Heba said bluntly.

The eight looked at them in hock.

"No way. There's not way you guys can be assassins." Mariku said.

"Really? We did kill those guys in front of you, didn't we?" Malik said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Fire came up.

"Sorry to interrupt." Fire said.

"What is it, Fire?" Heba asked.

"I found those records you wanted, leader." Fire said.

Heba took the papers from him. "All right. Good work. Keep an eye on her." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." Fire said before leaving.

"What's going on?" Seto asked, beginning to feel uneasy.

"Follow me. We'll explain it in a less open area." Heba said.

For the first time, everyone realized that some of the people in base were watching them curiously.

Heba looked around and said, "Everyone, back to your jobs!"

Everyone immediately started back to what they should be doing.

Heba walked down the hall with the others following.

Atemu, Yami, Akefia, Bakura, Seth, Seto, Mariku, and Marik followed although they were rather uneasy about doing so.

The doors to a room slid open, and everyone entered the room.

"Ryou, turn on the light." Heba said as he sat down at the head of the table.

Ryou hit a switch, which turned on a green light outside the room.

"What light?" Seth asked.

"It's a light outside the room. It let's everyone know that we are in a meeting, and that unless it is vitally important, we are not be disturbed." Heba explained as he looked through the records.

"Something on your mind, Heba?" Joey asked.

"Nothing right now." Heba said. He then looked up. "All of you, sit down!"

From the authority in his voice, it wasn't a request.

For some reason, everyone sat down, mostly out of shock that the petite man could be so authoritative.

"As I already said, we are assassins. Our organization does a lot of work." Heba said.

"Organization?" Seth asked.

"Yes. The Guild has been active for more then two hundred years. We seek out and kill lowlifes." Heba said.

"You mean you're a bunch of murderers!" Akefia growled.

"Tell me, Akefia. If a man rapes children and uses his money to get away with it, would you consider if murder if someone killed him if it meant that he wouldn't be able to do that to another innocent child?" Heba asked, setting the file he had down.

"Well, no. I'd say he got what he deserved." Afekia said.

"Then you have no problem with the fact that Gorinsh Sorino was murdered." Heba said.

"No, not really." Akefia said.

"You should know that our organization killed him." Heba said.

"What?!" the eight exclaimed.

"We don't kill innocent people. We kill people who commit crimes and then get away with it because of a technically or the fact that they have money and bought their way out of the trial." Heba said.

"So, then, Sorino bought his way out?" Atemu asked.

"Yami's the lawyer. Ask him." Heba said before pushing a different file down to them.

Yami took the file and looked at it. "I don't believe it." Yami said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Sorino paid off the judge, the prosecutor, and every member of the jury to get out of the charges. His shows enough evidence that he should have been convicted, but he was released because of lack of evidence. He bought his way out of a conviction!" Yami exclaimed.

"Joey and I were the ones in his house last night. We heard him talking to someone. He was boasting about getting out of it. He would have gotten another innocent child and stripped them of their innocence the way he did so ,any other children. I monster like that doesn't deserve to live. Those are the type of people that we kill. The people who commit such heinous crimes and get away with it for a foolish reason." Heba said.

"There was no evidence." Marik said.

"If you recall, I said the Guild has been around for over two hundred years. In all that time, not one member of the Guild has ever been caught. The murdered people just became cold cases." Heba said.

"This what you all do?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We are specially trained. We're the best. We never leave evidence behind." Ryou said.

"Could you answer something for me?" Atemu asked.

"What?" Joey said a little hostilely.

"Joey, save the hostility for the fieldwork." Heba said.

"Sure. Whatever." Joey said, leaning back in his seat.

Heba turned his attention back to Atemu. "What is it?" Heba asked.

"Why did those guys try to kill us?" Atemu asked.

"Anyone heard of the Gate?" Heba asked.

"The Gate? It's a mob group, better known as assassins for hire. You pay them enough, they'll someone without a second thought. A few have been put in jail, but mostly, we can't touch them because they are good at leaving no evidence." Yami said.

"Yes. The gate was hired and paid more then enough to kill you all. Those four were members of the Gate. They were there to kill you." Heba said.

"What?!" was the response.

"Who the hell would want to kill us?!" Akefia demanded.

"The name Vivian Wong ring a bell?" Malik asked.

"That slut!" Atemu growled.

Atemu, Seth, Akefia, and Mariku knew who she was all too well. Back when they were in high school, Vivian had been the school slut. She would date a guy, screw him, and the move on to the next guy. She had been after Atemu, Seth, Akefia, and Mariku, but she never managed to get them.

"She's the one who hired them." Heba said.

"I'll kill her!" Seth snarled.

"No. You'll leave that to us." Heba said.

"Why?" Akefia demanded.

"Because we do this everyday. We can do it and not get caught." Heba said.

"You don't really think that she did this?" Yami asked, not wanting to believe that Vivian would be vengeful enough to want them dead.

"See for yourself." Ryou said, tossing them a file.

The group looked and saw that Vivian had hired the Gate to kill them, and that Vivian had given a specific order for them to be killed.

"I can't believe this. I didn't think she was this low." Seto said.

"You're all staying here." Heba said.

"You can't do that!" Seth snapped.

"Would you prefer to be walking around and having the Gate killing you? You leave here, you're dead." Heba said.

"We have lives outside of here! We don't want to be involved with an assassin organization." Akefia said.

"I think we'd better." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because the Gate is that good. If they think they can stop this, then fine. He's right. We're dead if we leave here." Yami said.

"Well, you can all discuss this privately. We'll be outside." Heba said. He stood up and Joey, Malik, and Ryou followed him out.

* * *

"Heba, are we really going after Vivian?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I want answers from her. There is no real reason to want them dead. I need to know why. Besides, they'll wan those answers, too." Heba said.

"Okay. So, what exactly are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, yet. Something is off. I can't prove it yet, but it's one of those gut feelings I get." Heba said.

"Heba, when you have a gut feeling, we listen to it because it is usually right." Joey said.

"Still, they're staying here whether they like it or not." Heba said.

"Well, as ordered, we contacted every work place and let them know that they all took an unexpected vacation." Malik said.

"Good. Did you also tell them that there was no way to know when they will be back?" Heba asked.

"Of course. We know the drill." Malik said.

"I still can't believe that we're helping these people. After everything that they did to us, why would we bother helping these bastards?" Joey demanded.

"Because we don't have a choice. Look. They have done nothing to warrant being killed, and I am not going to compromise my standards because of what happened back then. It is in the past, and that is where it needs to stay, Joey. We are completing an assignment. That is all that it is. Once this is over, they will leave, and everything can resume to normal." Heba said.

"I guess the real question is what can we do about what happened. It's bound to come up given that we don't know how long they will be staying." Ryou said.

"This is an assignment, Ryou. Personal feelings have no place in it." Heba said.

"Right." Ryou said.

"How do we know that they won't tell everyone what we do?" Joey asked.

"As far as anyone is concerned, we disappeared. They have no idea how to get here, and there is nothing to link us to the crime." Heba said.

"You don't think they'll do it, do you?" Malik asked.

"I know they won't." Heba said.

* * *

"Okay. They break up with us, so they become assassins. That makes sense." Bakura said.

"Bakura, don't forget that we were the ones that did what was so unforgivable." Yami said.

"They didn't even give us the chance to explain. If they had, this wouldn't have happened." Marik said.

"Marik, think about if the situation had been reversed. How would you have reacted?" Seto asked.

"Probably the same way." Marik admitted.

"Could we get back on the subject at hand?" Atemu asked.

"Right. What should we do?" Mariku asked.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to stay here!" Akefia said.

"Could I just say that more hen a hundred murders have been connected to the Gate. Only three are behind bars." Yami said.

"They're that good?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. They leave little to no evidence. They cover for each other. We know that they are the ones that committed the crimes, but we can't prove it. We need to face the fact that the only way we may be able to survive is if we let them help us." Yami said.

"Can we trust them, though? They are assassins. How do we know that they won't kill us for what happened before?" Seth asked.

"I don't think that they're petty enough to kill us because of what happened all those years ago." Seto said.

"We'd better hope not. We're in their territory, and they know it better than we do." Bakura said.

"We don't know it at all, so we're at a disadvantage." Akefia said.

"Well, trusting them is better than being killed." Atemu said.

"I do have just one thing to say. If they don't kill that slut, I will." Mariku said.

"And I'll help you." Akefia said.

"I'll vouch for you two and say that you were with me at the time of murder." Atemu said.

"Same here." Seth added.

"Okay. Let's just tell them that we'll stay here." Yami said.

It was then that the doors to the room slid open again, and the other four returned.

"Have you made a decision?" Heba asked.

"We'll stay here for as long as it will take." Yami said.

"Good." Ryou said.

"We do need to contact our works and let them know that we'll be gone a while." Seto said.

"No need. We already contacted them and told them you have gone on an unexpected vacation and don't know when you'll back." Malik said.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Mariku shouted.

"Because you were staying whether you wanted to or not." Joey said.

"Excuse me. Leader." Fire said.

Heba turned to the doorway. "What is it?" Heba asked.

"I think there's something that you need to see." Fire said.

"Where?" Heba asked.

"Video room." Fire answered.

"I'll be right there." Heba said.

Fire nodded and left.

"I'll let them show you the rooms that you'll be staying in. Excuse me." Heba said before he left the room.

"Come with us." Ryou said before he turned and walked out of the room with Malik and Joey behind them.

"I hope that we don't regret this." Akefia said.

The group followed them.

* * *

Heba walked into the video room. "What is it?" Heba asked.

"We thought that you would want to see this." Fire said.

Heba was shown a video of Vivian. "What is this about?" Heba asked.

"Watch." Fire said.

In a few moments, there were images of Vivian having sex with a guy.

"And I wanted to see this why?" Heba asked.

"You wanted to be kept updated on all of her activities." Fire said.

"Anything unusual about anything that she has done?" Heba asked.

"None that we've picked up." the other guys said.

"I see. Keep me updated if anything happens. And if there is a guy that you know that sleeps with her that is some kind of killer or something, let me know." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Fire said.

Heba then walked out of the room. 'I need to confront Vivian. I need to learn what her agenda is because there is more to this. I can feel it in my guts.' Heba thought.

* * *

Ryou led everyone to an upper level of the multi-leveled base.

"Where are we going?" Mariku asked.

"The level with the bedrooms on it." Ryou answered.

Everyone entered an elevator and headed up to another level.

The group walked out.

"This is the level that you'll be staying on. Everything you need will be on these levels." Malik said.

"What rooms do we stay in?" Yami asked.

"Take your pick. The only rooms that are taken are ours. They're the first four rooms we pass. Any of them after that are yours." Ryou said.

"All right." Akefia said.

"What about clothes and stuff?" Seto asked.

"We'll have stuff sent to the rooms for you to use." Joey said.

The groups knew that they didn't have a choice and agreed.

They then went and picked out the rooms that they would stay in and went into them.

"I can't believe that we're stuck with them for a while." Joey muttered.

"Deal with it. It's only until we deal with Vivian. After that, they'll leave and we won't have to deal with them ever again." Malik said.

"We'd better get back to the meeting room. Heba will be waiting for us there." Ryou said.

The three got back on the elevator and headed back down.

* * *

~Bakura and Akefia~

"I can't believe that we're stuck here for a while!" Akefia growled.

Bakura sat down on the bed. "I can't believe how much Ryou's changed." Bakura said.

Akefia walked over and sat down beside Bakura, wrapping his arms around his lover. "He did change a lot. I would have never thought that that sweet, shy kid we both feel for would turn out like this." Akefia said, resting his chin on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura leaned back against him. "Do you think that what we did to him was what led Ryou to doing this? Becoming an assassin?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. It's possible. We did hurt him a lot. After all, you were sleeping with me while you were dating him. He blew when he found out." Akefia said.

"I know. If we had just gone to him and told that we loved him, this wouldn't have happened. Instead, we snuck around and didn't tell him that we loved him." Bakura said.

~Flashback~

"_Ah! Akefia!" Bakura cried as they both came to the end._

_Akefia collapsed forward on Bakura. Akefia nuzzled Bakura's neck and said, "That was wonderful."_

_A gasp caught their attention._

_Both turned and were horrified to see Ryou standing in Bakura's apartment, wide-eyed._

"_Ryou, please. I can explain." Bakura said._

"_Explain? You've been cheating on me?!" Ryou shouted._

_Bakura tried to get up. "Ryou, please. Just listen to me!" Bakura pleaded._

"_Not on your life! We're through, Bakura!" Ryou cried before running out._

"_Ryou, wait!" Afekia shouted, but Ryou was gone._

~End Flashback~

"It was our own fault. You were dating Ryou when we started seeing each other. We were worried about how Ryou would feel if we told him that loved each other and him." Akefia said.

"I know. I just wish that there was a way to explain that to him. I want him to know that I, we, love him." Bakura said.

Akefia tightened his grip on Bakura. "I know, Bakura. I know. Maybe we'll have the chance to while we have to stay here." Akefia said.

"I hope so. I want him to know that I still want him. I just don't know how he feels about you." Bakura said.

"Well, if he'll ever listen to us, then we'll know." Akefia said.

* * *

~Marik and Mariku~

"Well, it's a nice little room. It'll be enough for the two of us." Marik said.

"Yeah. I guess that we'll have to deal with all this. I don't like feeling like I'm trapped." Mariku said.

"You know, its odd how much Malik had changed." Marik said.

Mariku looked over at him. "I guess he has changed a good bit, hasn't he?" Mariku asked.

"Yeah. I never imagined that he would become an assassin." Marik said.

"Neither did I." Mariku said as he sat on the bed beside Marik.

Marik leaned against him and Mariku wrapped his arms around him.

"Maybe while we're here, we can tell Malik what happened back then." Mariku said.

"He was pretty angry. He found out that I was cheating on him with you." Marik said.

~Flashback~

"_MARIK!" Malik shouted._

_Marik and Mariku jumped when Marik's name was shouted. The two looked to see Malik in the doorway of the bedroom. The smell of sex was in the air, and the fact that the two were in bed together naked spelled out everything._

"_Malik, please. I can explain." Marik said._

"_Explain?! I'd like you to see try to explain your way out of this! You've been cheating on me!" Malik shouted._

"_Malik, please. Just listen to me. It's not what you think." Marik pleaded._

"_Save it! If this is how little you value our relationship, then you don't have to worry about it anymore! We're over, Marik! I hope that you and Mariku have a nice life!" Malik snapped before he stormed out._

"_Malik! Wait!" Mariku shouted, but Malik was already gone._

~End Flashback~

"That wasn't how I wanted him to find out. I wanted him to know that we both loved him, and that we wanted to be in a relationship. Just the three of us." Marik said.

"It was our won fault. We should have told him how I felt about the two of you before you and I started sleeping together." Mariku said.

"I can't believe that we fucked everything up so badly. If Malik will listen, I want to tell him the truth about all this. I want him to know that we both love him." Marik said.

"If he will listen, then we can tell him that we still want him in this relationship." Mariku said.

"I hope that we will be able to tell him. I really want him with us." Marik said as Mariku hugged him closer.

* * *

~Seto and Seth~

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for a while." Seth said.

"At least the room is nice." Seto said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Seth agreed.

Seto sat down on the bed and leaned back again the headboard. "Joey's changed a lot. I never thought he would be an assassin." Seto said.

"I know what you mean. That surprised me, too." Seth said.

"I could tell that he was still angry at us for what happened." Seto said.

"Can you blame him? It wasn't the best way." Seth said as he sat down beside Seto.

~Flashback~

_Seto moaned as Seth kissed him roughly. "You know that we shouldn't be doing this here." Seto said as he was pushed back against the desk behind him._

"_I can't help it. You're just way too alluring." Seth said before kissing Seto again._

_The two barely registered that the door opened._

"_What the hell is going on here?!" Joey suddenly shouted._

_Seto and Seth jumped away from each other and turned to find Joey standing there, looking hurt and angry at the same time._

"_Puppy, I can explain this." Seto said._

"_Explain! You think that you can explain this! You're cheating on me!" Joey shouted._

"_Joey, please! Just listen to me!" Seto begged._

"_Listen to you! I find you kissing someone else, and you expect me to listen! Fuck you! You can be happy with Seth because we are done!" Joey growled before he stormed off._

"_Joey! Wait!" Seth called, but Joey was already gone._

~End Flashback~

"Joey wouldn't sty and listen to us. He wouldn't let us explain to him that we both loved him, and that we both wanted to be with him." Seto said.

Seth started to stroke Seto's hair. "I know. Joey was hurt, and it seems like the hurt is still there. While we're here, we'll try to talk to him and explain to him what happened. Maybe if he'll listen to us, then we will be able to explain everything." Seto said.

"I hope so. I want him to know that I still love him, that you love him, and that we still want him to be with us." Seto said.

"I want that, too. Maybe he'll listen to us now." Seth said.

* * *

~Yami and Atemu~

Yami and Atemu walked into the room.

"Well, it is kind of small, but it is nice." Yami said.

"I agree. I might not like what's going on, but at least we have a place to stay that is safe." Atemu said.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I never imagined that Heba would be an assassin." Yami said.

"I know. He's changed. He's more of a take charge person now." Atemu said as he sit down beside Yami.

"I really missed him." Yami said.

Atemu reached out and wrapped his arms around Yami, bringing him closer. "I know. I've missed him, too." Atemu said.

Yami rested his head on Atemu's chest. "I wish that Heba would have listened to me back then. We might have been together already if he had." Yami said.

"Well, we didn't act in the smartest of ways, either. We should have talked to him before we started sleeping together." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He was so hurt." Yami said.

~Flashback~

_Atemu and Yami were in the middle of having sex._

"_Ah! Oh! Atemu!" Yami groaned as Atemu thrust into him._

"_Yami! So tight!" Atemu moaned._

_The two soon reached their end as they came, crying out each other's name._

_Atemu collapsed forward onto Yami._

"_I love you, Yami." Atemu murmured._

"_I love you, too, Atemu." Yami replied._

_Atemu smiled and then kissed Yami._

_There was a startled gasp that filled the room._

_Yami and Atemu looked and were shocked to see Heba standing in the room._

"_H-Heba." Yami said._

_Tears filled the amethyst eyes. "Yami, how could you?" Heba asked._

"_Heba, please. Let me explain." Yami said, starting to get up._

"_Don't bother! It's obvious that you never loved me since you would cheat one me like this!" Heba shouted as the tears fell down his cheeks._

"_Little One, please. Lis-" Yami started._

"_Don't call me that! This is over, Yami! I can't stay with you!" Heba said before turning and running._

"_Heba! Don't leave!" Atemu shouted, but Heba was already gone._

~End Flashback~

"It killed me when I saw him crying. I think it hurt more knowing that I was the reason that he was crying." Yami said.

"I know. I didn't like seeing him so upset, either. It was our own fault. We acted n our feelings before we talked to Heba about it. We should have thought about his feelings before we started sleeping together, or even seeing each other." Atemu said.

"I just wish that there was a way to fix this." Yami said.

"Well, we don't know how long we will be here, so maybe we can talk to him and explain everything to him." Atemu said.

"I hope so. I want him to know that we both love him and want to be with him." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Atemu said, kissing the top of Yami's head.

* * *

"So, what is the plan?" Ryou asked.

"Well, tomorrow night, we're paying Vivian a visit." Heba said.

"Yes. Kill time!" Malik said happily.

"No, Malik. We're not going to kill." Heba said.

"Aw, man." Malik groaned.

"In other words, we're scaring her into answering some questions." Joey said.

"Yes. There are answers that I want, and she is not going to get out of giving us answers." Heba said.

"Okay. Who goes and who stays?" Ryou asked.

"Joey and I will be going to deal with this bitch. You two will stay here and keep an eye on them." Heba said.

"Why can't I go instead of Joey?" Malik whined.

"Because you are trigger happy. Joey knows his limits. I want her alive right now. You can deal with it for now." Heba said.

"All right. We'll stay." Ryou said.

"I don't want any of them in the infirmary or dead." Heba said.

"We won't be doing anything." Ryou assured him.

"Good. Joey, be ready at midnight tomorrow night. That's when we strike." Heba said.

"Sounds good." Joey said.

'It's time to get some answers. And I hope that my gut feeling is wrong.' Heba thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Wanted to show what happened to make Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik so upset.

Next: Heba and Joey pay Vivian a surprise visit.

R&R.


	3. Someone Else

Chapter 3- Someone Else

Heba and Joey gathered what they would need in order to confront Vivian that night.

"You all know the way that this works." Heba said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Heba. We'll remain in constant contact at all time." Ryou said.

"Good. Remember. No bloodshed." Heba said.

"Can't we rough them up a little?" Malik asked.

"No." Heba said.

"Can we train with them and them not know that we're skilled fighters?" Malik asked.

"No." Heba said.

"Can we at least argue with them?" Malik asked.

"As long as it doesn't lead to physical violence." Heba said.

"What of they throw the first punch?" Malik asked.

Heba glared at him. "Malik, I said no physical violence, and I mean it. If you do anything other than that, I swear that you are going to regret it. When I say no physical violence, I mean it. Walk off if they start something. You're going to have to deal with me if you do anything that goes against what I have just told you." Heba said.

Malik groaned. "Fine. I won't do anything. Won't change the fact that I want to hit them." Malik said.

"Malik, Marik and Mariku are the only ones that you have a problem with." Ryou said.

"I really have a problem with the others given that they did exactly what those two did." Malik said.

"Malik, remember what happened the last time you crossed me?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Malik said.

"Then let's not have a repeat of that." Heba said.

"Okay. I won't do anything, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight with them." Malik said. At Heba's glare, Malik added, "I mean, arguing fighting, not physical fighting."

"All right. Just keep an eye on them." Heba said.

"We will. You don't need to worry." Ryou said.

Heba nodded. "Ryou, I do have one other job for you." Heba said.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"Keep him," Heba said, pointing at Malik, "In line. I don't want to come back to find that any of them are in the infirmary."

"Hey!" Malik said, insulted.

"Malik, let's face it. With your temper, you are bound to do it." Joey said.

"And you wouldn't?" Malik asked, eyes narrowed.

"I would love to land my fist in both Seto's and Seth's faces, but I can't do that. I will be in the field." Joey said.

"Why can't I go?" Malik asked, crossing his arms.

Heba rolled his eyes. "We went over this. This is more of a reconnaissance assignment. You're trigger-happy and would love to shoot the mark at the first chance you get. I need someone with control, and Joey has that type of control." Heba said.

"Fine." Malik said.

"Be careful. We don't know what the mark will pull." Ryou said.

"We are always careful." Heba said.

Joey and Heba got into the van that they would use and drove from the base, heading toward Vivian's apartment.

* * *

"Do you think that they are going to kill Vivian?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Atemu growled.

"Atemu!" Yami scolded.

"I'm sorry, but that bitch wanted us killed, and I don't like that thought, so forgive me for wanting her dead. She wanted the same thing for us." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. I would love for her to be dead, too." Seth said.

"Well, you'll have to wait." Ryou said.

The eight turned to see Ryou and Malik in the room.

"Are Heba and Joey gone?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. They'll be fine. They're not going to kill." Ryou said.

"Then why are they going?" Akefia demanded.

"Simple. They want to some answers." Malik said.

"Why do they want answers?" Mariku asked.

Before Malik could give a smartass retort, Ryou said, "Heba thinks that there's something strange going on, and he wants to check a few things out. No need to worry. I'm sure that Vivian will get what she deserves." Ryou said as he walked over to a computer in the room and logged in.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Well, we keep in constant contact when it is a reconnaissance." Ryou said as he put on the headset.

"Ryou, they aren't even going to be there yet." Malik said.

"I know, but I like to be ready." Ryou said.

* * *

Joey and Heba arrived near where Vivian lived.

They always parked a few blocks away so that the mark never got suspicious.

The two got what they needed and headed for the roof of the building across from where Vivian lived.

Using the night vision binoculars, Heba looked through them to where a window was and trained them on Vivian's room.

"Well? Can we go in?" Joey asked.

"Not yet, Mutt. We have to wait." Heba said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"The mark is not alone." Heba said.

"What is she doing?" Joey asked.

"What she always did in school." Heba answered, lowering the binoculars.

"Oh. She's fucking a guy." Heba said.

* * *

"Leader, can you hear me?" Ryou said into the mike on the headset.

"Leader?" Seto asked.

"Code name for Heba when he's out in the field. We all have one. We use them for safety reasons." Malik explained.

"_I read you, Fox. What is it?_" Heba asked.

"Have you gotten to the mark yet?" Ryou asked.

"_No. The mark is entertaining a guest at the moment. We'll move in once the guy leaves._"_ Heba answered._

"Understood." Ryou said.

"Have they made in there yet?" Malik asked.

"No. Apparently, there is someone in the apartment with Vivian. They won't go in until after whoever is there leaves." Ryou answered.

"Well, if Vivian is as much of a slut now as she was then, then I would say that they are going to have a long wait." Bakura said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Malik said.

* * * * * *

~One Hour Later~

"Are they done yet?" Joey asked.

"No. They just entered the bathroom." Heba answered.

Joey sighed. "I hate this part of it. I wish that we could get in there and get this over with. I hate just sitting around." Joey said. He looked at Heba and said, "Why did you want me to come? When you go on reconnaissance, you usually take Ryou since he has more patience for waiting than me. Why did you bring me instead?"

"Because out of the four of us, Ryou and I are the least likely ones to commit murder for what happened back then. You and Malik both would ring their necks if you got half the chance. I needed someone there and someone here. Since I always do reconnaissance, I decided to leave Ryou there since he knew how to control himself. Between you and Malik, I would rather have you here because you are not trigger happy like Malik is." Heba explained.

"Okay. I get it. I just hope she stops screwing this guy soon. I don't really want to be here all day." Joey said.

"We'll wait until the guy leaves. It doesn't matter how long it takes. We need no witnesses to this." Heba told him.

* * *

Ryou groaned. "Damn it! How long can this bitch have sex with a guy?" Ryou asked.

"With this one, no telling." Malik replied.

Marik and Mariku looked at each other. They had wanted to talk to Malik, and they thought that this might be the best time to try and talk to Malik.

Malik was leaning against the far wall. 'I wish I knew why Marik did what he did to me. I loved him, and I know that I love Mariku, too, but there is no place for them in either one of their lives. They have each other, and they don't need me.' Malik thought. He would never admit it, but he would still dream about them. He would always wish that he could have a life with them, even if it was just wishful thinking.

Marik looked over at his lover and said, "This may end badly, but I at least want to try."

Mariku nodded. "I understand. This may be the best chance we have to talk to him." Mariku agreed.

The two got up and walked over to Malik.

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Akefia, Seth, and Seto knew what they were planning to do.

"I hope that they manage to explain everything." Yami said.

"Yeah. Malik's got a quick temper, though." Bakura said.

"And Joey doesn't?" Seth asked.

"I'm just saying that if they both come back with bruises, we know why." Bakura said.

"Malik." Marik said.

Malik turned and his gaze hardened. "What do you two want?" Malik asked.

Marik gulped. "Well, um, you see, we wanted to talk to you. In private." Marik said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Malik said.

"Malik, please. I know that it's asking a lot, but I really need to talk to you. We want to explain some things." Marik said.

Malik sighed. "Fine. I'll listen." Malik said. He walked out of the room with the two of them following him.

Ryou sighed mentally. 'I hope that Malik keeps his temper in check.' Ryou thought.

* * *

Malik led Marik and Mariku into his room and turned to them. "What do you want?" Malik asked.

"Malik, first off, I want to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean for things to happen the way that they did." Marik said.

"Marik, don't try this bullshit. You told me how sorry you were back then, but you never actually said that you were sorry for sleeping with him." Malik said angrily.

"Because I wasn't sorry, but you didn't let me explain back then." Marik said.

"Explain what? You cheated on me. I walked in on you two. What more is there to it?" Malik demanded.

Mariku walked forward. "Because there was more to it." Mariku said.

"Like what?" Malik demanded, restraining himself from punching his lights out.

Mariku sighed. "Marik and I love each other, but the fact is that we both love you, too." Mariku said.

"Don't give me that crap." Malik said, starting to leave.

Mariku grabbed him by the wrist. "It is true, Malik. Marik loves you as much as he loves me, and I love him as much as I love you." Mariku said.

"You expect me to believe that? You were sleeping together behind my back." Malik growled.

"I know that, and you have no idea how much it bothered us. We weren't sure what you would think if we told you that we wanted us all to be together in a threesome." Mariku said.

"Do you think that would have bothered me?" Malik asked.

"We didn't know what you felt, and we decided to hide it until a later time. We never meant for you to find out the way that you did." Mariku said.

"Really? You two were having sex in Marik's apartment that I had a key to. You didn't think that I wouldn't walk in on you?" Malik asked.

"Malik, we do love you. We never stopped. I promise you that. I admit that we did not act in the best of the ways. We were idiots to do what we did, and you have every right to hate us. We just want you to know that we do still love you, and that we want you back." Marik said.

"Do you think that will make up for what you put me through?" Malik asked.

"No. We know that it won't, and we don't expect you to forgive us. We just want you to know the whole truth." Marik said.

Malik turned his eyes to Mariku, who had released his wrist. "Do you really mean that you love me, or are you just saying that?" Malik asked.

"Malik, I do love you. I mean that. I did seven years ago, and I do now. I wouldn't say that I love you just to make someone else happy." Mariku said.

"I can't tell you what I'll do. I need to think about all this." Malik said.

"We get that." Marik said.

"We'd better get back." Malik said.

* * *

Ryou was thankful when Marik and Mariku came in unscathed. 'Well, Malik didn't hit them.' Ryou thought.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"Well, after arguing a little, we got him to hear us out." Mariku said.

"What did he say?" Seth asked.

"That he needs to think about all that we said." Marik replied.

Malik walked over to Ryou and said, "Any word?"

"Last they said, they hadn't been able to go in yet. I'm glad to see that you controlled yourself." Ryou said.

"We just talked. Learned a few things, too." Malik said.

Ryou knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of Malik, so he dropped it.

* * *

Joey was lightly tapping his head against the cement f the roof. "When is she going to kick this guy out?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Heba said. He looked through the binoculars and said, "Joey, I think it's show time."

"Really?" Joey asked, perking up.

"Yeah. She's walking him to the door." Heba said, looking. "And he's gone. She also locked up." Heba said.

"That won't keep us out." Joey said.

"Fox." Heba said into the headset.

"_Yes, Leader? What's the report?_" Ryou asked.

"We're heading in." Heba said.

"_Roger that._" Ryou said.

Heba and Joey cocked their guns and then made their way down the building. Using their skills, they easily unlocked the door without leaving any marks, and they snuck in.

Vivian was waltzing around her living room. "Soon, Atemu, Yami, and those other bastards will be dead and then I can return to my normal life.' Vivian said.

"I wouldn't count on it, whore."

Vivian whirled around to come fact-to-face with the barrel of Heba's gun.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Vivian shrieked.

Heba and Joey were wearing masks, so Vivian couldn't see their faces.

Heba smirked. "We have many talents, Vivian. Now, I have some questions to ask you." Heba said.

"Oh. Like what? I'll never answer that." Vivian snapped.

Before Vivian could react, Heba hit Vivian in her face with the butt of his gun, and she was thrown to the floor.

"I'll have you arrested for breaking into my home and attacking me!" Vivian screamed.

Joey smirked. "And we'll show the police proof that you hired the Gate to murder Atemu Sennen, Yami Akana, Seto Kaiba, Seth Kinsh, Bakura Mao, Akefia Mesh, Marik Ishtal, and Mariku Ishmal." Joey said.

As Joey said each name, Vivian became paler and paler.

"We have evidence that you hired those men and ordered those hits. That's murder for hire, which translates into jail time if we turn the evidence over." Heba said.

"No! You can't tell them!" Vivian cried.

"Then I suggest you answer our questions." Heba said.

"No!" Vivian said defiantly, getting to her feet.

Heba then pushed Vivian so that she landed in a kitchen chair. "Mutt, tie her up." Heba said.

Using the rope that they had brought, Joey tied Vivian to the chair.

Vivian struggled, but she stopped when Heba put the barrel of the gun to her head.

When Joey was done, Heba moved the gun.

"Please. Don't kill me." Vivian pleaded.

"Answer our questions, and I may let you live." Heba said.

"Whatever you want to know." Vivian said.

"Why did you want those eight men killed?" Yugi asked.

"I hate them all. Atemu, Akefia, Seth, and Mariku all refused to date me when we were in high school, and I was angry when I learned that they were with Yami Akana, Bakura Mao, Marik Ishtal, and Seto Kaiba. They should have been mine." Vivian said.

Heba's eyes narrowed. "How did you afford it?" Heba asked.

"What?" Vivian asked, taken aback.

"How did you afford the hit? I've seen your records. You haven't worked in early five years. You come from a poor family, so there is no way that you could afford this life of luxury because of an inheritance." Heba said.

"I came into money." Vivian said.

"How?" Heba asked.

"I won't tell you that!" Vivian snapped.

"You work for someone. Someone high up and with a lot of power and money." Heba said.

Vivian's shocked expression said that he was right.

"Who is it?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Vivian said.

Heba cocked his gun again and pointed the barrel at her head. "Last chance. Who do you work fro?" Heba growled.

"I don't know his name! An aide always comes and delivers the orders that I am to follow!" Vivian cried.

"What do you do?" Joey demanded.

"I entertain his friends and associates." Vivian said.

"So, you're a prostitute." Heba said.

"Whatever you want to call it, yes." Vivian said.

"What about the hits?" Joey asked.

"An aide came to me a few days ago. He gave me the money and said that I was to meet a member of the Gate and give them the money and the orders to kill them!" Vivian said, getting panicky.

"How do you know this guy? The main one?" Heba asked.

"I was picked up on his payroll by an employee. I only know him as Falcon." Vivian said.

'Falcon.' Heba thought. He looked at Joey and said, "Mutt, search the house. Look for anything about the group she's with."

Joey nodded and got to work.

"Do you know why he wanted tem dead?" Heba asked.

"No! He never tells me what! All I do is entertain whoever he sends over here for however long I am ordered to! That's it!" Vivian cried.

After searching everywhere, Joey returned and said, "All I found were a list of names. Probably the customers that she has here."

Heba took it and looked at it. "So, you "entertain" the men that are sent here, and in return, you are allowed to live a life of luxury." Heba said.

"Yes! That's it! I don't know anything!" Vivian cried.

Heba looked at Joey.

There many high priced doctors, lawyers, judges, businessmen, and others on the list.

Heba turned to Vivian. "You go to the cops, I assure you that you will be dead the instant you leave. If not, you'll be arrested because the information about you paying for hits will be sent to police headquarters, and you'll be in jail for a long time. If I see any kind of news that someone broke in here and interrogated you, then you will be dead. I'll come back and kill you myself. Got I?" Heba growled.

Vivian nodded.

"Good." Heba said. He kept his gun trained on her and said, "Mutt, untie her."

Joey did as ordered.

"I would advise you to shut your eyes and count to twenty before you open them. Don't, and you'll have a bullet in the head." Heba said.

Vivian nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

Heba and Joey quickly left.

When Vivian opened her eyes again, no one was there.

Her eyes widened in fear. 'What will Falcon do to me?' Vivian thought worriedly.

* * *

Ryou took off his headset. "Well, they're on their way back." Ryou said.

"That's good to here. Did they learn anything?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, but you know that Heba won't say anything until in the morning. We might as well go on to bed." Ryou said.

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"After a reconnaissance assignment, nothing that is learned is ever revealed until the next morning." Malik said.

"It's normal. We'll learn everything in the morning." Ryou said.

Everyone left the room.

Everyone went to their own rooms.

Bakura and Akefia saw Ryou.

They looked at each other and agreed to talk to him.

"Ryou." Bakura said.

Ryou stopped before going into his room and turned to face them. "What?" Ryou asked coldly.

"Ryou, can we talk to you?" Bakura asked.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Ryou demanded.

"I know you're angry, but can you just hear me out?" Bakura asked.

Ryou glared at them both before saying, "Fine. Come in here." He stopped and then said, "Try anything, you're dead." He walked on in.

Akefia and Bakura followed him.

Ryou faced them with his arms crossed and his face set stone cold. "What do you want to say?" Ryou demanded.

"Ryou, I really wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you the way that I did." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I found you cheating on me with Akefia. How could I not be hurt?" Ryou growled.

"I know. It was stupid to do that behind your back, but at least hear me out." Bakura said.

"Fine. What?" Ryou asked.

Akefia decided to step in. "Ryou, it is mostly my fault. I'm the one who told Bakura not to tell you about us." Akefia said.

"Why? Because you didn't want anyone to know you were with Bakura, so you used me as a cover." Ryou snapped.

"No. It's not that. It was never that. " Akefia said.

"Then why?" Ryou said.

"Because I was scared of how you would react." Akefia said.

"I would have rather him told me that he was in love with you and broke up with than have to learn that he had been cheating on me for who knows how long." Ryou said.

"What? You wanted both of us? That's impossible!" Ryou growled.

Ryou had never admitted it to anyone, but he did love Akefia, too. He loved Bakura as much as he loved Akefia. He couldn't leave Bakura, though. Besides, he was sure that he never had a chance with Akefia.

"No! That's not it!" Bakura said.

"Then what? Why did you decide to cheat on me?" Ryou demanded.

"Ryou, please. Listen to me. Bakura loved you as much as he loved me. And, the truth is, that I loved him as much as I love you." Akefia said.

"What" Ryou said.

"I know that it's no excuse, but I do love you like I love Bakura. We still do." Akefia said.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Ryou asked.

"Because we weren't sure how you would feel about it. Ryou, we both love you dearly, and we still want you to be with us." Bakura said.

"Hold it. You didn't think that I would want to be in a threesome with you two." Ryou said.

"No. We didn't know how you felt about Akefia, so we decided to wait." Bakura said.

"And you cheated on me." Ryou said.

"We never meant for that to happen. It just did." Akefia said.

Ryou sat down on his bed. "I can't believe this." Ryou said.

"We are real sorry about that, Ryou, and we still want you." Bakura said.

"I can't right now. I need to think about this." Ryou said.

"We understand." Akefia said.

Without another word, Bakura and Akefia left the room.

* * *

Heba and Joey returned to the base.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"Go to bed. We'll tell them about all of this in the morning." Heba said

Joey nodded and headed to bed.

Heba went into his room and stripped down to his boxers. 'Falcon is back. It seems the past is coming back.' Heba thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: A part of Heba's past comes back to haunt him. Ryou and Malik also talk to Bakura and Akefia and Mariku and Marik.

R&R.


	4. A Blast From the Past

Chapter 4- A Blast From the Past

"So, mind telling us what you learned from Vivian." Ryou asked.

Everyone had met in the meeting room.

"It wasn't much. Basically, she works for someone else." Joey said.

"Someone else wanted us dead?" Atemu asked.

"Looks that way. From the way it looks, Vivian was just the messenger. Whoever is behind this had the money sent to Vivian and gave her orders to hire the Gate to kill you guys." Heba said.

"Is that what you were suspecting, Heba? That Vivian was just a messenger?" Malik asked.

"Yes. When I looked at her records, I saw that she had not worked in nearly five years, yet she could live a life of luxury, and she was able to boy a million each to the Gate." Heba said.

"A million each?" Akefia asked, not understanding what he meant.

"He means that when she paid the hit, there was a million dollars for each one of you. In the end, the Gate earned eight million dollars for all eight of you." Ryou explained.

"Okay. She definitely couldn't afford that." Atemu said.

"I know. I suspected that she was working for someone else." Heba said.

"Any idea who?" Seth asked, wanting to get whoever did this.

"All we know is that this guy's name is Falcon, which is probably an alias so that no one knows who he is." Joey said.

"Falcon? We've never had to deal with someone with that name before." Malik said.

"We don't even have a clue as to who this guys really is." Joey said.

"How did Vivian get mixed up with this guy?" Yami asked.

"No idea, but the way that things sounded, someone who works for Falcon picked her up. Apparently, she's nothing but a prostitute." Heba said.

"Meaning she entertains anyone that the Falcon sends her in exchange for her life of luxury." Malik said.

"Pretty much. He must have figured that it would be safe to send Vivian to order the hit because no one would be able to connect her to him. I doubt that Vivian even knows what Falcon looks like." Heba said.

"What do we do?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. Vivian is our only link to this guy, and it looks like she doesn't know spat. We're back at square one." Joey said.

'No. I have deal with Falcon before.' Heba thought. He looked up at Yami, who didn't even notice. 'And Yami is going to hate me for this, but it's probably better than that.' Heba thought.

"So, what do we do?" Akefia asked.

"You have to stay out of sight. If you leave here, there is a good chance that the Gate will find you and kill you." Ryou said.

"What do you suggest? That we change our looks, change our names, and start completely different lives?" Mariku demanded.

"Well, it would be a good start." Joey said.

"There is no way that we are going to do that!" Seto growled.

"Calm down, all of you!" Heba snapped.

All eyes turned to Heba.

"They'll stay here for the time being. You leave, and you die. We're trying to prevent that." Heba said.

"What are we going to do?" Joey asked.

"We're going to work on finding out who Falcon is." Heba answered.

"Do we even know where to start?" Malik asked.

"We'll figure it out. It's what we do, after all." Heba said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Seto was at his computer, working furiously while the others were talking.

"I can't believe that we're stuck here! I hate being closed up like this!" Akefia growled.

"We know what you mean. We're safer here though, until whoever this Falcon guy is, is caught." Seth said.

"Come on. They're keeping under lock and key." Mariku growled.

"And we would be dead without them. If they hadn't shown up when they did, we would have been dead a few days ago. They obviously know what they are doing, and we should let them do it." Marik said.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Just a little research." Seto said.

"For what? You can't work for your company." Bakura said.

"Actually, I've managed to tap into the computer system that they use here." Seto said.

"You did?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah. They have good security measures. It's taken a while to get by them. It's amazing what they have the ability to do. They have access to every kind of computer system there is. They can get into any files that they want without much trouble." Seto said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Finical records, private records, work records, anything that you could think of. They can gain access to private court files, police files, and even personal computer records. I can't believe that they haven't been spotted." Seto said.

"I would say that they are that good." Akefia said.

"Can you see who all they've killed?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. For the past twenty years. They keep very detailed notes." Seto said.

"Who have they killed?" Atemu asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No one I would miss. They do kill the lowlife scum that gets away with crimes just because they have money. I mean, they've killed rapists, murders, drug users, drug distributors, kidnappers, black marketers, and the list just goes on." Seto said.

"So, they get the people that use their money, wealth, and power to get out of going to jail." Bakura said.

"That's the size of it." Seto said.

"You know, I think that they deserve it. I mean, no one deserves what these people do. I mean, I know that we all have money, but it's not like we break the laws like these guys do." Seto said.

"I don't get it. How did they go from being the teenagers that they are to being assassins?" Yami asked.

"There's no way to know." Atemu said.

Seto then found something that brought a lump to his throat. "Guys, we might have a problem." Seto said.

"What?" Mariku asked.

Seto looked up at them. His expression said a lot.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You might need to see this." Seto said, turning the computer to them.

They all looked and grew silent.

"No. That can't be. It can't." Yami said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"This is in their databases, Yami. There's no way around it." Seto said.

"It was before Ryou, Malik, and Joey joined them." Seth said.

Yami shook his head. "No. This can't be." Yami said as tears filled his eyes.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami as he broke down into sobs.

Seth gritted his teeth in anger. 'If it's the last thing that I do, Heba is a dead man.' Seth thought.

On the computer screen was an assignment for Heba from seven years ago.

_Assignment 234: Heba Morin_

_Marks: Aknankanon and Amara Akana _

_Code: 147_

Everything that followed was about the two, including that they had only one child, Yami Akana.

* * *

"You called, Leader?" Fire asked.

"Yes. I need to see some of our protectorates, so I'll be gone for a few days. I want you to monitor anything and everything that has to do with Vivian Wong. Anything you find, send to Fox. He will be handling everything until I return." Heba said.

"I understand. I'll do it, Leader." Fire said.

"Good." Heba said before leaving the room.

Fire watched him go. 'We only have a few protectorates. I wonder why he needs to go to them.' Fire thought.

* * *

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Joey asked.

"Well, Marik and Mariku were sincere. I'm not saying I'm jumping into bed with them. I'm just saying I want to talk to them about maybe being together." Malik said.

"I've thought that same about Bakura and Akefia. I know they were sincere, and I have missed Bakura, and you know that I always loved Akefia. I would like the chance, but I just don't know right now." Ryou said.

"Where'd Heba go?" Malik asked.

"Something about having to see some of the protectorates we have. Not sure why, but he said that it was something he needed to do. Heba said that he would be back in a few days." Ryou said.

The doors to the room were suddenly opened, and Seto, Seth, Bakura, Akefia, Marik, and Mariku stormed into the room.

"All right. Where is he?" Seth demanded.

"Where's who?" Ryou asked.

"Where's Heba at? He's got some explaining to do." Akefia growled.

"He's not here right now. He had something that he had to do. Why?" Malik asked.

"Because that lying bastard is the worst person on the face of this planet." Seto growled.

"Really? Lower than screwing another guy behind your boyfriends back." Joey spat.

"This is lower! Killing innocent people isn't something that is considered high on the moral list." Mariku growled.

"Hold on! What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"This!" Seto said, slamming a file down.

Ryou looked at it. "This is an old assignment file. How did you get this?" Ryou asked.

"I hacked into your system. Explain that to me." Seto snapped.

Ryou looked over it. "No way. This can't be." Ryou said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"This is an assignment for Heba from seven years ago." Ryou said.

"What does it say?" Malik asked.

"That Heba's the one responsible for Yami's parents' death!" Mariku growled.

"Aknankanon and Amara Akana were Heba's marks." Ryou said as he looked at the file.

"No way! They never did anything low and underhanded. No one would have ordered this." Joey said.

"Someone did! Heba used Yami to get close to his parents!" Seth spat. His narrowed and he said, "That bastard killed my aunt and uncle!"

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at each other.

"None of you knew about this, did you?" Marik asked.

"No. We had no idea. We didn't even join this organization until after what happened with all of us. Heba never told us that this happened." Joey said.

"Well, he's dead the next time that I see him." Seth growled.

"Does Yami know?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. He broke down because of this. He really loved Heba, and he found out that Heba was the one who killed his parents." Seto said angrily.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at each other.

"Heba's going to explain this if I have to train a gun on him!" Joey growled.

"You will?" Bakura asked, surprised.

"Yes. This is inexcusable. We can turn down assignments if we want to. He could have refused to kill them, and he didn't." Joey said.

"That's odd." Ryou said.

"What is?" Malik asked.

"The code that's listed. I don't recognize it." Ryou said.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"The code is 147. I don't recognize it." Ryou said.

"You have codes?" Akefia asked.

"Yeah. The kill code is 259. Reconnaissance code is 497. There are a few other codes, but none are this." Ryou said.

"Any way to find out what the code means?" Joey asked.

"I'll look into it, but Heba is going to explain it." Ryou said.

"Unless my aunt and uncle had some kind of secret life that we didn't know about, he's a dead man." Seth said.

Malik, Ryou, and Joey were sure that he would follow through with his words.

* * *

After his lover completely broke down, Atemu had taken Yami back to their room to try and calm him down. Atemu held Yami and spoke soothing words to him in order to try and get Yami to calm down.

Eventually, Yami fell asleep from the emotional exertion.

Atemu continued to hold Yami even after Yami fell asleep. 'I can't believe that Heba did this to him. Yami didn't deserve this regardless of what happened. Heba used Yami to get close to his parents to kill him.' Atemu thought angrily. He had met Yami's parents and thought that they were wonderful, and he couldn't believe that Heba had done.

Yami shifted in his sleep as he snuggled closer to Atemu.

'Heba is going to pay for this. I don't care what it takes.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Heba sat on a plane that was flying to his destination. 'I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. Falcon is back, and I cannot take any chances.' Heba thought.

Heba settled back into the seat as he tried to relax. Thoughts of what was going on was going through his mind.

'I know that Yami will hate me when he learns everything, but this was the only way.' Heba thought.

* * *

"When he gets back, I swear that I am killing him." Seth said.

"Okay. We get that you want him dead. Stop saying it!" Joey snapped.

"Look. Just because you support him because he's you boss, fine, but I'm breaking his neck for this." Seth growled.

"Seth, calm down. This isn't helping matters. We can only wait and see what he has to say." Seto said.

"Where is he, anyway?" Bakura asked.

"We don't exactly know. All we do know is that Heba was going to see one of our protectorates." Joey said.

"Protectorates? What's that? Afekia asked.

"They're people who had hits put out on them by other organizations. If we learn of them and can save them, we will help them change their look and give them an entirely new identity. We keep a constant check on them and ensure that they are not found. If they are in danger, we go in and save them and get them somewhere safe." Joey said.

"You protect people, too?" Mariku asked.

"We're protecting you, aren't we?" Marik asked.

Ryou was getting irritated because he was trying to work on the computer, but wasn't able to concentrate because of the talking.

"Any idea which protectorate he was going to see?" Malik asked.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know until he told me." Joey said.

"Ryou, do you-" Malik started.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT!" Ryou shouted.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I concentrate with all of you yakking, so get out!" Ryou shouted at them.

Everyone dashed out of the room.

Ryou sat down and turned around to get back to work. 'I need quiet to concentrate, and I really want to find out what is going on.' Ryou thought.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were stunned when they saw the others run out of the room so fast.

"Damn! Ryou's scary when he's mad." Akefia said.

"I've never seen that side of him." Bakura commented.

"That would be because you don't know the new Ryou. Being assassins has brought out some new sides of is." Joey said.

"Well, he is trying to do some work." Malik said.

"What's so important about that?" Seth asked.

"Ryou likes to have peace and quiet when he works." Joey said.

"What is he doing?" Yami asked.

The others looked to see them standing there for the first time.

Yami's eyes were red. It was clear that he had been crying.

"He's working on something important." Malik said.

"Did you talk to Heba?" Atemu growled.

"No. He's not here at the moment." Seto said.

"Where's he at?" Yami asked.

"He went to see one of our protectorates." Joey said.

"You protect people, too?" Atemu asked.

"We're protecting you guys, aren't we?" Malik asked.

It wasn't long before Ryou walked out.

"Did you figure it out?" Bakura asked.

"No. I don't know what it means. Only one person would." Ryou said.

"If this is about what Heba did, you can't really believe anything he says." Atemu said.

"Look. We didn't know anything about this. We still don't know anything more than what is in this file. Trust me. We have no idea what is going on." Ryou said.

"You never knew?" Yami asked.

"No. Heba never mentioned it. We never even knew about it." Malik said.

"Then we have to wait until Heba comes back. He can explain it, although we might not like what he has to say." Joey said.

"Or believe it." Seth said.

* * *

Heba drove a car down the road. He pulled up in front of a quaint two story white house.

Heba pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door. "Heba, what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"We need to talk. Something's happened." Heba said.

* * *

"I can't believe that Heba would be so low that he would use you in order to get close to your parents to kill them." Atemu said as he paced the room.

Yami sat on the bed, not saying a word.

"I mean, I get that he's an assassin, and I know that this is what he does, but he had no right to do that to them, and he certainly didn't have a right to use you to do it." Atemu said.

"Atemu, stop." Yami said.

"My pacing getting on your nerves?" Atemu asked.

"No. Heba didn't use me." Yami said.

"Yami, he went out with you because he knew that your parents were the people he was supposed to kill." Atemu said.

"Atemu, if you must know, I was the one that asked Heba. He didn't even talk to me at school. I was the one who initiated everything. He didn't use me." Yami said, putting a hand to his head.

Atemu walked over and sat down by him. "You mean, you were the one that wanted to go out with him?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I know he knew who I was, but I was the one started talking with him. I was the one who wanted to go out with him. I started everything." Yami said.

"I never realized that." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I hate what he's done, and I'm never going to forgive him, and I'm going to let him know that, but I can't blame him for getting close to my parents. That was my own fault." Yami said.

"Wow." Atemu said.

Yami closed his eyes. "I never thought that he would have been after my parents, though." Yami said.

"You know that it wasn't your fault." Atemu said.

"I know, but I just don't get why he would do it." Yami said.

"I guess you'll have to ask Heba that question." Atemu said.

"I don't even know if he'll give me a straight answer, or one that he wants to hear." Yami said.

* * *

Marik and Mariku were sitting on their bed, making out, when there was a knock on the door.

Mariku growled. "Who the hell could be interrupting us?" Mariku growled.

"Who is it?" Marik asked, rather frustrated at being interrupting, too.

"It's me, Malik." Malik said.

The two instantly say up.

"Come on." Marik said.

Malik entered the room to find them sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not disturbing you guys, am I?" Malik asked.

"Of course not, Malik." Marik said.

"About what you two told me yesterday. I wanted to talk to you." Malik said.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Mariku asked.

"I know that you were both serious about loving me, but did you have to sleep together first?" Malik asked.

Both winced.

"Well, it wasn't the smartest thing, really. We didn't like lying to you, but we just didn't think that you would feel the same way. We are sorry." Marik said.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to cause all that. We definitely didn't mean for you to become an assassin." Mariku said.

""Well, truthfully, I kind of like it. It's helped me a lot, although I'm not sure I want to keep this up." Malik said.

"What do you mean?" Mariku asked.

"If you two really want me still, I'll talk to Heba about leaving the organization. If you don't,-" Malik didn't get to finish as he was pulled onto the bed by the two.

"Oh, you're leaving the organization then." Mariku said.

"Because you're not leaving us." Marik added.

* * *

Ryou was pacing his room, thinking before he finally decided what he wanted to do. Leaving his room, he went down to the room that he knew that Bakura and Akefia were in. Ryou knocked on the door and said, "Bakura. Akefia. It's me, Ryou. Can I talk to you?"

"Come on in, Ryou." Bakura said.

Ryou walked into the room to find the two on the floor with Akefia pinning Bakura down. Ryou blushed and said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. We were just wrestling. What's up?" Akefia asked as he got off of Bakura.

"Well, I was wanting to talk to you two about what you said yesterday." Ryou said.

"Sure. What is it?" Bakura said.

"Were you two serious when you said that you still wanted me?" Ryou asked.

"We were very serious. Ry, we never stopped loving you. Despite the fact that it's been seven years, we still do want you with us." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We're real sorry about what happened back then. We really didn't mean to cause you to become an assassin." Akefia said.

"Well, technically, I'm not an assassin." Ryou said.

"Then what are you technically?" Bakura asked.

"I do have the training, I admit that. I mostly help with reconnaissance, and I do a lot of the computer work. I don't go out for kills. I never liked the idea of killing someone. I have killed, but only in self-defense." Ryou said.

"Ryou, do you mean that you want to be with us?" Akefia asked.

"Yeah. I do. If you two still-" Ryou didn't finish before he was pulled down to them.

"Well, I would say that we're all together then." Akefia said.

"No kidding." Bakura agreed.

* * *

After a lot of thinking and arguing with himself, Joey decided that he needed answers. He walked to the room that Seth and Seto shared and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"It's Joey." Joey said.

"Come on in, Joey." Seth said.

Joey walked into the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Seven years ago, you two wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Joey asked.

Seth sighed. He then looked at Seto.

"Joey, I won't deny that I did cheat on you with Seth, and you have no idea how sorry about that I am. I really regret it, and I wish that it hasn't happened." Seto said.

"We wish that we had talked to you before we did anything, but we just didn't know how you would feel." Seth said.

"The point?" Joey asked.

Seth sighed. "Joey, Seto still loves you. He never stopped. And he loves me, too. The same way that I love you both." Seth said.

"So, this was all because you two didn't think that I would want to be involved with a threesome?" Joey asked.

"Partly. We also didn't know how you felt about me." Seth said.

"So you two decided to sleep together behind my back." Joey said.

"Not our brightest idea. I admit that, and you have no idea how sorry we are for that, Joey." Seto said.

"Can I just ask one thing?" Joey asked.

"What?" Seth and Seto asked at the same time.

"Do you still have feeling for me?" Joey asked.

Seto stood up. "Joey, I never stopped loving you." Seto said.

"Neither did I." Seth said.

"Then, I guess I need to be honest, too." Joey said.

"About?" Seto asked.

"I really wish you two had just talked to me because that would have made this whole thing a lot easier." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

Joey sighed. "I did love you back then, Seth. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to Seto. I didn't think ge would understand." Joey said.

"Then why did you run off?" Seto asked.

"Because I thought that you loved each other and that there was no room for me." Joey said.

"Well, there is plenty of room for you, Joey." Seth said.

"Still is." Seto said.

"After all this, you two still want me Joey asked.

"Yeah. We do." Seth said.

"Like we said, we want to be with you." Seto said.

Joey smiled. "I think that I would like that." Joey said.

"I'm glad you think that, puppy." Seto said.

"One other thing." Joey said.

"What?" Seth asked, worried.

"The same rules apply with that nickname!" Joey growled, glaring at Seto.

Seto smiled. "Sure thing." Seto said.

"What am I missing?" Seth asked.

"He only let me call him puppy in private. He doesn't want it said in public." Seto said.

"Well, I can abide by that." Seth said.

"So can I." Seto agreed before they both pulled Joey into a hug.

* * *

Heba looked out the window. 'I know this is risky, but I have to do this.' Heba thought.

Heba walked out into the yard and looked up into the sky. There was a sadness in his amethyst eyes that few would be able to detect.

Heba sighed before he turned. 'The plane leaves soon. I just hope that this will make up for some of what I've done.' Heba thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know I got Joey, Malik, and Ryou together with their lovers fast, but it'll be harder with Atemu and Yami. Trust me.

Next: Heba returns with some answers to what happened with Yami's parents.

R&R.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5- Reunion

Atemu and Yami walked into the meeting room to be met by a sight that they did not understand.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik were in the room talking and laughing with their other friends, but what was the strangest thing was the Malik was in Mariku's lap, Ryou was in Akefia's lap, and Joey was in Seth's lap. Bakura was leaning slightly on Akefia and slightly on Ryou. Seto was leaning slightly on Seth and slightly on Joey. Marik was leaning slightly on Mariku and slightly on Malik.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other in confusion.

"Did we miss something?" Yami asked.

"I think that we did, Yami." Atemu replied.

Seth noticed them and said, "Well, glad that you two finally decided to get up."

"What are we missing in this situation?" Atemu asked.

"What are you talking about? You two know why we are here unless you suddenly got amnesia during the night." Akefia said.

"We're talking about why are you all acting like you're all together." Yami said.

"That would be because we are." Mariku said.

"Come again?" Atemu asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "We all have talked to them, and we found out that we all had feelings for each other seven years ago, and we alls till had those feelings." Seto said.

"So, all of you are together now?" Yami asked.

"Pretty much." Marik said.

"Okay. This might take a while." Atemu said.

"Come on. You two knew that we had feelings for them still, and we were lucky that they still felt the same. We're all going to be together now." Akefia said.

"Well, I guess that explains your behavior now." Yami said as he and Atemu sat down.

"Well, we are very happy now that we have them back. It was fairly simple." Bakura said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah. If you would have waited seven years ago, we all would have been together now." Joey said.

"Okay. We've admitted that we were a bunch of idiots when we decided to start sleeping with each other before telling you guys, but we resolved that." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We did." Malik agreed.

Yami and Atemu watched in amazement. They didn't think that this would happen.

"What about the fact that they are assassins?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were planning to leave the organization when this mess if over, and you guys are safe again." Malik said.

"Can you do that, though?" Atemu asked.

"We wouldn't be the first ones that did that, and we certainly won't be the last ones, either." Ryou said.

Yami smiled slightly. He was happy to see that his friends were happy now. 'It's not like I can ever have anything to do with Heba now. He's the reason that my parents are dead, and there is no way that I can forgive him for that.' Yami thought.

Atemu glanced over at his lover and saw that there was a sad look in Yami's eyes. He knew what Yami was thinking about. 'Damn it! I wish that neither one of us would have fallen for Heba. The fact that Heba was the one that killed Yami's parents made things worse. I really don't understand how Heba could kill innocent people like that.' Atemu thought. He really wanted to be able to confront Heba about what happened get out some of his anger.

* * *

"Fire." a girl said, walking up to him.

"What is it?" Fire asked.

"These just came in. They were marked to go to Leader." the girl said.

"Thanks. I'll give them to Ryou. He's the one that everything will go to until Leader returns." Fire said.

"Actually, these say that they can only be given to Leader. No one else is supposed to look at them until he does." the girl said.

Fire looked and saw that the instructions did say that. "In that case, I'll hold onto them until Leader returns." Fire said.

The girl nodded and walked off.

Fire looked at them. 'I wonder what this is. I don't know, but I'll find out when Leader wants me to know.' Fire thought.

* * *

Heba was waiting at the airport for the car to come. 'I hope that I'm doing the right thing.' Heba thought.

There were two people standing with him.

"Are you sure that we're safe here, Heba?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. We'll be fine. One of my agents should be here soon." Heba answered.

"Were you serious about our son being there?" the man asked.

"I wouldn't lie about that. He is there." Heba assured them.

"I can't wait to see him. I've missed him so much." the woman said.

'I know that he's missed you, too. I know this won't make up for what I have done, but maybe it will help them in some way.' Heba thought.

Before long, a four-door Explorer drove up.

Heba recognized one of the assassins from his organization and motioned for the other two to get in.

The man and woman got in the back of the Explorer and Heba got in the front.

"Back to base." Heba told him.

"Yes, Leader." the other assassin said before heading back to the base.

* * *

"How do you guys deal with being here all the time? It is so boring." Seth said.

"Well, we do train for what we have to do a lot. We might not necessarily need it, but we do it anyway. Plus, we go to the firing range a lot." Ryou said.

"Firing range?" Bakura asked.

"Sure. We have to practice our shooting a lot." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We practice almost everyday." Malik said.

"Can we do something else? Waiting around all the time is driving me nuts." Akefia said.

"I suppose we can." Malik agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Yami asked.

"Who likes basketball?" Joey asked.

"You guys have a basketball court?" Marik asked.

"Sure. Even assassins need time to relax." Joey said.

They led the group down to where there was a professional basketball court.

"Wow. This looks like something that the NBA would use." Atemu said.

"Well, the point is to have a good sized court." Malik said. He walked over and picked up a basketball and started to bounce it. "So, who's in?" Malik asked.

"Well, there is a small problem." Seth said.

"What?" Akefia asked.

"There are eleven us, and we'll have two teams. It'll be uneven." Seth said.

"You guys play. I'll watch." Ryou said.

"We don't want you to feel left out." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I hated sports seven years ago, and I hate sports now. The only time I play is when an extra person is needed." Ryou said.

"And we are very grateful for that." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Akefia growled.

"He means that I trip, bump, and fall into every person that tries to play. I'm a terrible player." Ryou said.

"He is. Both teams will be better off if he sits out." Malik said.

"So, we'd better figure out how we're going to be divided up." Atemu said.

After some arguing, it was decided that Joey, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto would be one team, and Yami, Seth, Malik, Akefia, Mariku would be the other team.

Ryou sat down on the sidelines and watched as the two teams started to play.

* * *

The Explorer arrived at the underground base and drive down into the base.

After arriving, Heba climbed out of the vehicle along with the man and woman that had come with him.

"Thanks for coming, Striker." Heba said to the one who had come and got him.

"Anytime, Leader." Striker said before walking off.

"What now, Heba?" the woman asked.

"Well, I'll take you to where your room will be, I'll also find him and let him see you." Heba said.

The woman smiled. "Thank you so much." the woman said,

"Anytime." Heba said.

Heba led them to where the rooms were. He walked to an empty one and said, "You can use this room while you stay here."

The two nodded and went into the room.

Heba headed toward his room.

"Leader, I just heard that you were back." Fire said.

"Yes, I did. What is it, Fire?" Heba asked.

"These came for you. The instructions were that you were to be the first one to look at them, so I didn't give them to Fox." Fire said.

Heba took them and looked to see what they were. "Oh, yes. I needed these." Heba said. He looked at Fire and said, "Anything else?"

"Yes. I have some reports on Vivian Wong's movements since you told us to keep any eye on her." Fire said, handing a few reports to him.

"Thanks you. Where are Fox, Tiger, and Mutt at?" Heba asked.

"I believe that they are at the basketball court with the people you saved. I think they were getting kind of restless, so they decided to go there to unwind." Fire said.

Heba nodded. "Go and tell them that I'm back." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." Fire said before he left.

Heba walked into the meeting room and found a file there. He looked at it and saw what it was. 'Well, I think I know what they know, and I know what they think.' Heba thought as he sat everything that Fire had given him down on the table.

* * *

In the end, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Joey were the ones that won the game.

"All right! We were the ones that won!" Joey said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Shut up, Mutt." Malik growled.

"Mutt?" Seth repeated.

"Malik! Knock it off!" Joey shot back.

"Why did he just call him a mutt?" Atemu asked.

"Because he didn't call him a mutt, Atemu. Mutt is Joey's code name for when he is in the field. Joey loathes the fact that that is his code name, so we sue it to tease him, or in Malik's case, he uses it when he loses to Joey in something." Ryou said.

"That makes sense now." Bakura said.

Fire then come in. "Sorry to interrupt." Fire said.

"Don't worry about it, Fire. What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Leader's back, and he wants you to go to the meeting room." Fire said.

"Sure thing. Go on." Ryou said.

Fire nodded and left.

"All right. He's got a thing or two that he needs to answer." Seth said, angry again.

"Okay. Don't rant to us. Tell him." Akefia said.

"With pleasure." Seth said, walking forward.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey all looked at each other. They didn't want to believe it, but they knew that they had every right to want to get answers and yell at Heba. They wanted to believe that what they found was just a misunderstanding, but they knew that Yami, of all people, wanted these answers, and they were not going to get in the way of them getting the answers.

* * *

Heba had looked through a lot of the things that Fire had given to him. 'Hmm. Looks like I know where to start looking for who Falcon is.' Heba thought.

The door opened, and Heba heard people walking in, but he didn't bother looking up.

"All right! We answers!" Seth growled.

"To what?" Heba asked, putting the folders down and looking at Seth.

"To what?! How about to the fact that you were the one that killed my aunt and uncle?!" Seth shouted.

Heba watched them for a moment. "What do you want to know?" Heba asked.

"Why the hell you did it?!" Akefia said.

"I was given an assignment. I carried it out." Heba said.

"So you killed two innocent people!" Atemu snapped.

"No." Heba said.

"They are dead, and you're going to say that?!" Mariku growled.

Heba had watched Yami's expressions and could easily see how this was hurting him. "I didn't kill them. That's not even why I was sent there." Heba said.

"You're going to deny this!" Marik yelled, motioning to the file.

"As I said, I wasn't sent there to kill them." Heba said.

"And why should we believe you?" Bakura demanded.

The door opened, and the two that had come in with Heba walked into the room.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Heba asked.

"That is just sick and low! They are dead!" Seto shouted.

Yami felt like he was going to start crying again. He hated this and didn't understand why Yugi was denying this.

"You killed my aunt and uncle!" Seth said accusingly.

"Yami." the woman said.

Yami was the only one who heard the softly spoken word. He turned and his eyes widened in shock and relief. He couldn't believe it.

Standing in front of Yami was Aknankanon and Amara Akana, the two whom he thought had been killed when he was seventeen.

"Mom. Dad." Yami said, getting choked up.

Amara smiled at her son. "Yes, Yami. It's us." Amara said.

"Are you going to answer us?!" Mariku demanded.

"No. I'm not." Heba said.

"And why? This is killing Yami." Atemu said.

Heba barely listened to them now. He was watching Yami with his parents. "Why don't you ask Yami what he believe?" Heba asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Yami suddenly exclaimed, getting over his shock. He ran to mother and hugged her.

Everyone whirled around to see Yami hugging his mother and his father patting his back.

"It's good to see you again, Yami. You have no idea how much I have missed you." Amara said as tears started to fall.

Yami pulled away and looked at them. "I don't understand. I thought that you were dead." Yami said.

Heba watched them. 'I knew this was the right thing to do.' Heba thought.

"It's a long story, son." Aknankanon said.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey walked over to Heba.

"Are they the protectorates that you went to see?" Joey asked quietly.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"Well, I think that this is a great thing that you've done by getting them back together. They needed this." Ryou said.

Atemu, Seth, Seto, Bakura, Akefia, Marik, and Mariku were all stunned to see them standing there.

"I don't get it. We thought that you were dead." Seth said.

"I know you did." Amara said.

"You know, maybe we should wait for this explanation later, Heba. I think that Yami and his parents need some time alone." Malik said.

"I know that." Heba said.

"Um, guys." Ryou said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I think that we should all go. I think that Yami and his parents would like some time to get to each other again." Ryou said.

"I think so, too." Yami said.

Everyone left the room except for Heba and Atemu.

Atemu turned to Heba and said, "What did you do back then?"

"I wasn't sent to kill them. I was sent to protect them. Someone else put a hit on them. I just saved them." Heba said.

"You knew they were alive." Atemu said.

"I told Yami's parents that Yami could come with them and go into hiding as well, or they could let him believe that they were dead. They decided to let Yami believe that they were dead so that he could at least live a normal life." Heba said.

"Thank you for bringing them here." Atemu said.

"I didn't do it for you." Heba said before grabbing the files and leaving.

Atemu sighed. 'I guess he is still angry at us. I can't blame him, but at least he didn't kill Yami's parents.' Atemu thought.

* * *

"Mom. Dad. I don't get it. Everyone said that you were dead." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, and we are sorry about that. We just didn't want you to have to go into hiding with us." Amara said.

"Hiding? What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"One question. Why were you all yelling at Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, Seto hacked into their computer system and found the file on you guys. We thought that he had been sent to kill you." Yami said as he sat on the bed with his mother and his father sat in a chair.

"No, Yami. Heba wasn't sent there to kill us. He was sent there to protect us." Amara said.

"What?" Yami said.

"Yami, someone put a hit on us. We don't know who, but Heba was sent by this organization to protect us back then. An assassin did try to kill us, but Heba killed that assassin and saved us." Aknankanon said.

"You mean, without Heba, you both would have been dead?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Amara said.

"But I was told that you were dead." Yami said.

"I know. We were given a choice. You could come into hiding with us, or you could think we were dead and let you live a normal life." Amara said.

"So, you me think you were dead." Yami said.

"We're sorry, Yami, but you're father and I agreed that it would be better for you this way." Amara said.

Yami nodded. "I'm just glad to have you guys back. You have no idea how much I've missed you guys." Yami said.

Amara hugged him. "I think we do, Yami." Amara said.

"Now, there is something that we need to talk to you about." Aknankanon asked.

"What?" Yami asked.

Amara then smacked Yami in the back of the head. "Ow! What was the for?" Yami asked.

"That was for cheating on Heba back then. How could you do something so wrong?" Amara asked.

"Oh. That." Yami said.

"Yes, that. Do you know how wrong that was? Heba never did anything to hurt you then. You hurt him deeply by what you did." Amara scolded.

"Indeed. We couldn't talk to you about that before, but we are having that discussion now." Aknankanon said.

"Mom. Dad. We don't need it. I have beaten myself up over this enough already. You don't know how sorry I am that I did that." Yami said.

"Why did you in the first place?" Aknankanon asked.

"I really don't know." Yami said.

"Yami." Amara said warningly.

"Okay. The truth is that I was in love with Atemu back then, and I am still in love with him. I was also in love with Heba." Yami said.

"Then you should have talked to Heba about it instead of doing what you did." Amara said.

"I know, Mom, and I am sorry for what I did. I've never gotten over the guilt." Yami said.

"We know, Yami, but you should at least apologize to Heba for what happened." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

Heba had gone to the firing range and taken a gun. He loaded the gun and put on the protective ear wear to protect his ears. Heba then hit a button to activate the system.

Cardboard pop ups starts popping up everywhere. Some were of criminals. Some were civilians. It was similar to a police simulation for future police officers in training.

As each one popped up, Heba fired. Heba continued to fire at several of the pop ups until it was over.

The lights came on once the simulation was over.

Heba had hit every criminal with a kill shot, and he didn't kill even one civilian.

"You haven't lost your touch."

Heba turned to find Ryou standing there, smiling. "I never lose my touch, Ryou." Heba said. He reloaded and did the simulation over again, having the exact same results.

"Heba, why bother with these simulations? You are the best marksman in the organization." Ryou said.

"Ryou, one thing that I have always abided by is that there is always someone out there that is better than you. I practice to keep on my toes, so that when I do face that person that is better than me, I can put up a good fight at least." Heba said.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason." Ryou said.

Joey and Malik soon entered the room.

Heba noticed their looks. "What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Could we talk somewhere privately?" Malik asked.

"All right." Heba said.

The four returned to the meeting room.

"Look. Heba. A lot's happened while you've been gone." Ryou said.

"Like what?" Heba asked.

"Well, I talked to Bakura and Akefia, and they explained everything to me. Even though Bakura did technically cheat on me, I found out that Bakura loves me as much as he loves Akefia, and Akefia loves Bakura as much as he loves me. We're together now. All three of us, Heba." Ryou said.

"Seth, Seto, and I are together now, too." Joey added.

"The same thing with Marik, Mariku, and myself. We are in a relationship together." Malik said.

"Okay. Why are you telling me? Your personal lives are none of my business." Heba said.

"Heba, we want to leave the organization. Our lives aren't something that they want, and we want to be normal again." Ryou said.

"I see. You want me to okay it." Heba said.

"Well, we can't leave if you don't." Joey said.

Heba looked at them all. "Is this what you really want?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It is." Ryou said.

Heba nodded. "Okay then." Heba said.

"Just like that?" Malik asked.

"Yes. All I ask is that you finish this mission." Heba said.

"Well, we can't exactly start normal lives until then." Malik said.

"Okay. Once this whole mess is over, you can all go and be with your lovers." Heba said.

They all smiled.

"Thanks, Heba." Ryou said.

"No problem." Heba replied.

"Heba, what's going on with Yami's parents? What's all this about?" Joey asked.

"I know that you want to know, and so does everyone else. I'm going to explain it all at once. I don't want to have to go through this a hundred and fifty times." Heba said.

"Understandable. Just answer this. Were you sent there to kill them?" Malik asked.

"No, Malik. I was sent there to protect them, not kill them." Heba said.

"What about Yami? Did you use him?" Joey asked.

Heba looked down at his hands. "No. That was unexpected." Heba said, fiddling with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Heba looked up. "I was never supposed to fall in love with him, but I did, and I have to let him go." Heba said before leaving.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at each other.

"Man. I never thought that Heba would have a problem like this." Malik said.

"Yeah. He's really hurting because of this." Ryou agreed.

* * *

Atemu walked into his room to find Yami alone. "Hey. How did everything go?" Atemu asked.

"It went great. I have missed them so much. As much as it hurt to think they were dead, I am just so glad that they are here again." Yami said.

Atemu sat down by them. "I guess we all owe Heba an apology." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Me and you owe him more than one, though." Yami said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami. "I know. You also owe him a thank you." Atemu said.

"For them being alive, I think so, too." Yami said.

"Well, the good thing is that your parents are alive and well." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

Heba walked into his room. He sat down and started to look at the reports he was given again.

"I need to get these things organized so that I can know what I need to tell them tomorrow." Heba said.

Heba started to read over everything, ignoring the pain n his heart like he always did.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope this answered the questions about last chapter.

Next: Heba explains some things to everyone.

R&R.


	6. Explanations

Chapter 6- Explanations

Heba sat in the meeting room, and he was looking through everything that he had been given. 'I hope that we can figure this out.' Heba thought.

The door to the meeting room opened, and Yami and Atemu walked into the room with Amara and Aknankanon behind them.

"Where's everyone else at?" Yami asked.

"I would guess that they are all still in bed. I haven't seen them this morning." Heba answered.

"How long will they sleep?" Amara asked.

"There's no telling." Yami said.

"Especially if they had an active night." Atemu added.

"I could have lived without knowing that." Aknankanon said as they sat down.

"Sorry." Atemu said.

"What are you doing, Heba?" Amara asked.

"Looking over all this." Heba answered.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Something I hope will help." Heba said. He glanced at his watch and saw that the others were a half hour late being there. 'They have an hour before I go in and drag them out here.' Heba thought.

Yami, Atemu, Amara, and Aknankanon were talking among themselves while they waited.

"So, you're a lawyer now, Yami?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I've been practicing for a few years. I find law a great line of work." Yami said.

"While I find it utterly boring." Atemu said.

"You seemed to be glad that I was a lawyer whenever you have legal trouble." Yami said.

"I never said that it wasn't a good profession. I just don't like it." Atemu said.

"What do you do, Atemu?" Aknankanon asked.

"I own my own company, like my cousin Seto does." Atemu answered.

"Well, you both seem to be well off." Aknankanon said.

"I guess we are." Atemu agreed.

After an hour, Heba finally got tired of waiting. He stood up.

"Where are you going, Heba?" Amara asked.

"To get them out of bed." Heba answered before he left the room.

"Well, he did come around and say we would meet at seven, and it's almost nine now, so he does have reason to be angry." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba had already gotten Joey, Seto, Seth, Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia up.

'I hope that Malik at least is out of bed.' Heba thought.

Heba walked up to the door to Malik's room and knocked. "Malik, are you up yet?" Heba asked.

There was no answer.

"Malik, open the door.' Heba said.

There was still no answer.

Growing irritated, Heba opened the door and said, "Malik!"

* * *

Amara, Aknankanon, Atemu, and Yami were all talking to each other when Heba then barged into the room, looking rather perturbed.

"Um, Heba. Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"No. I need to get drunk." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked, startled.

"So that I can forget what I just saw." Heba said.

"What did you see?" Amara asked.

"Malik, Mariku, and Marik." Heba answered.

"Uh-oh." Atemu said.

"What?" Amara asked.

"I believe that he caught them in an uncomfortable situation." Yami said.

"Oh." Aknankanon said.

"I need about fifty drink before I'm drunk enough to forget that scene." Heba said as he sat down, a look of disgust in his face.

"It is something that is natural." Amara said.

"I know that. I can deal with the fact Malik is having sex with them. It's seeing it that makes me want to sick." Heba said.

"I can understand that. I remember when Yami and I accidentally walked in Marik and Mariku once. Not a memory I like." Atemu said.

"Tell me about it." Yami said.

Ryou, Bakura, Akefia, Joey, Seto, and Seth walked into the room.

"Morning. Sorry that we're late, but we might have overslept a bit." Joey said.

"Joey, oversleeping a bit for you is three hours. You beat a bit by an hour." Heba said.

"Okay. We made good time then." Joey said.

"Heba, why do you look go sick? You're not coming down with something, are you?" Ryou asked.

"No. I just need to get drunk." Heba said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"He walked in on Malik, Marik, and Mariku this morning." Atemu said.

"Okay. That is disgusting." Seto said.

"He knows." Yami said.

It wasn't long before Malik, Marik, and Mariku entered the room.

"Hey! Don't interrupt next time." Mariku barked.

Heba looked up at them with a glare so fierce that if looks could kill, they would have been all been killed.

Malik gulped. He hated that look.

"Malik, may I make a suggestion?" Heba said in a growl.

"Um, sure." Malik said.

"Next time, make sure that the door is locked!" Heba snapped.

"Sure thing. Won't happen again." Malik said quickly.

"Good. Now, sit down. We have a lot to discuss." Heba said.

Everyone sat down around the table.

"Now, where should I start?" Heba asked.

"You could start with what is going on with the fact that my aunt and uncle are alive when they're supposed to be dead." Seth said.

"Would you prefer that we were dead, Seth?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Seth said.

"It's all right. I'll explain it." Heba said.

"This should be good." Akefia muttered.

Ryou whacked Akefia in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Akefia asked.

"Be quiet." Ryou said hissed.

"Come on. He's only telling the truth." Bakura said.

Ryou the whacked Bakura in his head.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed.

"All right. You two shut up so we can hear this." Seto growled.

"Thank you. As I'm sure you've already figured out, I was sent to Domino on a mission involving Mr. and Mrs. Akana." Heba said.

"Yeah. What was it?" Mariku asked.

"It wasn't a kill mission, as you all seem to think it was. It was a protection mission." Heba said.

"Protection mission? Those are rare, aren't they?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I was sent on the mission, and I had to go undercover, so no one could know who I was." Heba said.

"Why did you have to go undercover?" Atemu asked.

"Because someone had put a hit out on Yami's parents, and I was sent there to stop it and make sure that it didn't happen." Heba said.

"I don't get it. Who put a hit out on them, and why?" Yami asked.

"I would tell you why if I knew, but I don't know. Falcon was the one who ordered the hit." Heba said.

"Falcon?!"

"Yes." Heba said.

"The same one who ordered the hits on us?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Who is this lowlife?" Bakura growled.

"Let Heba finish talking." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you. Anyway, I virtually had to become a part of the Domino society, which I did. I also kept an eye out to see if I noticed anyone suspicious around their house." Heba said.

"That's why you lived in the apartment building across from us." Yami said.

"Yes. I was keeping watch." Heba said.

"Okay. So what happened that caused them to go into hiding and us to believe them dead?" Marik asked.

"Well, in short, an assassin got too close to us." Aknankanon said.

~Flashback~

"_Who are you?" Aknankanon asked, glaring at the man who held the gun on him and his wife._

"_That's not for you to know. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll be dead before long." the man said._

"_Stop this! What do you want?!" Amara cried._

"_My employer wants you both dead. Nothing personal. Just business." the man said._

_Aknankanon wasn't about to just let this guy kill them, so he lunged at the man, hoping to get the gun away from him._

_Unfortunately, the man was very strong, and he easily managed to break Aknankanon's wrist._

_Aknanaknon cried out in pain._

"_Aknankanon!" Amara cried in fear._

_The man threw Aknankanon back._

_Amara knelt by her husband._

"_Now, I think that it's time for both of you to die." the man said, aiming the gun at them._

_Amara held tightly onto Aknankanon as Aknankanon held his wife with his good arm._

_There was a gunshot._

_Aknankanon and Amara watched in shock as the man fell._

_Behind the man, Heba stood holing a gun._

"_Heba?" Aknankanon and Amara said in shock._

_Heba turned them. "No time to explain. Come with me. If you don't, you'll die.'" Heba said._

_Not sure what else to do, Amara and Aknankanon did as they were told._

~End Flashback~

"In short, if Heba had come any later, we would have been killed. He killed the man sent to kill us. He got us out of there, and their organization got us into hiding to protect us." Aknankanon said.

"But we were told that you were dead." Seth said.

"There was no choice. If Falcon knew that they were alive, they would still been in danger. Falcon would have continued to send assassins after them. This way, he thought that they were dead." Heba said.

"What about Yami, though?" Seto asked.

"We were given a choice. Either tell him and have him come into hiding with us, or let him believe that we were dead and give him the chance to live a normal life. We choose to let Yami live normally." Amara said.

"So, you've been in hiding all this time?" Atemu asked.

Amara and Aknankanon nodded.

"Now, you all know that I didn't kill innocent people. I never have, and I never will." Heba said.

"I guess we owe you an apology." Seth said.

"No, you don't. You came to understandable conclusions given the limited amount of information that you had." Heba said.

"Okay. It makes more sense now." Yami said.

"Heba, I know that there had to be more to this meeting than that." Ryou said.

"There is." Heba said. He motioned to the stack of files he and said, "I put in a call to our spies in other organization."

"You never do that because it could blow their cover." Malik said.

"I know, but in this case, I made an exception. I had them find anything they could on Falcon and had them send everything to me here." Heba said.

"Did you learn anything?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Falcon is a psychopath." Heba said.

"So what? Mariku, Marik, Bakura, and Akefia are, too." Atemu said.

"Yes, but these two haven't had over a thousand people killed in a seven-year time span." Heba said.

"He's had over a thousand people killed?" Ryou asked.

Heba nodded. He motioned to the stack on his right. "These are the files on the ones that have been killed since the start of this year." Heba said.

"Heba, it's only the middle of March." Malik said.

"I know." Heba said.

"How may are there?" Yami asked.

"Almost a hundred." Heba answered.

"WHAT?!"

Heba nodded. "Falcon is a true psychopath." Heba said.

"What do we do? We have to stop him somehow." Joey said.

"That's why we're going back to the only link that we to Falcon." Heba said.

"Vivian?" Ryou asked.

"Right." Heba answered.

"Vivian? Who's that?" Amara asked.

"Do you happen to remember me ranting about a girl named Vivian Wong when I was a teenager?" Yami asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I remember you saying that she was a slut." Aknankanon said.

"Aknankanon!" Amara scolded.

"It's what he said." Aknankanon said.

"And it's the truth." Yami said.

"Yeah. She was a true slut." Marik agreed.

"Anyway, it turns out that she's a prostitute for Falcon. He sends men to her, she entertains them, and in return, Falcon let's her live a life of luxury, which is the only thing that matters to her." Heba said.

"But we know that she didn't know anything about Falcon." Malik said.

"I've had a few of our agents keep a close, discrete eye on her. Since we met with her, Vivian has had the same man come to see her several times, and the only thing that they ever do is talk. Given that she is a prostitute, that is odd behavior." Heba said.

"You think that this guy might work for Falcon and is giving her orders?" Joey asked.

"That, or is threatening her with not telling us anything else." Heba said.

"I get the feeling that a little reconnaissance is in order again." Joey said.

"Actually, we're doing a capture mission." Heba said.

"We're going to try and capture them both and get the information that we want." Malik said, smirking.

"Exactly." Heba said.

"is that safe?" Amara asked.

"We have done it so many times that it has become second nature to us." Heba said.

"We've never failed once in this." Malik said.

"We're doing this carefully anyway." Heba said.

"When do we do this?" Joey asked.

"We'll be waiting a few days before the capture. We'll be doing a lot of surveillance until then." Heba said.

"Well, I'd say that we've got our work cut out for us until then." Joey said.

* * *

Yami was glad to know that Heba hadn't been the one responsible for what happened with his parents. He was grateful to Heba for what he did in saving his parents.

However, there was still one thing that was bothering him, and he needed answers.

After searching a little, Yami found Heba in the firing range.

Heba raised his gun and fired every round that was in the gun, hitting every criminal that popped up in the simulation. "Is something wrong, Yami?" Heba asked.

Yami was startled. "How did you know I was here?" Yami asked.

"I'm trained to know my surroundings. What is it?" Heba asked.

"There's something that is bothering me, and I was wanting to ask you about it." Yami said.

Heba turned to face Yami, setting the gun on the area separating him from the simulation area. "All right. What is it?" Heba asked.

"First of all, I want to thank you for what you did for my parents. You have no idea what it means to me that you did all this for them. Second, I'd like to apologize. I shouldn't have made those accusations." Yami said.

"You didn't say anything like that." Heba said.

"I know, but I thought it and I wanted to apologize." Yami said.

"There is no need. I already said that you don't have a reason to apologize." Heba said.

"I still feel that I need to apologize." Yami said.

"Is there anything else?" Heba asked.

"Yes. When you were watching over my parents, did you use me to get close to them?" Yami asked.

Heba watched him for a moment. "I never intended to use you, Yami. I had planned to keep a distance in order to stay neutral." Heba said.

"So, you never used me?" Yami asked.

"No. I'm not that kind of person. I wish that I could change what happened, but I can't." Heba said.

"I know. I'm just glad you never used me." Yami said.

"I never planned to get close to anyone. What happened with us was one of those unexpected things." Heba said.

"Are you angry?" Yami asked.

"At what?" Heba asked.

"What happened back then? With you and me?" Yami asked.

"Are you asking do I regret dating you, or are you asking me if I am angry at what you and Atemu were doing behind my back?" Heba asked.

"Both, actually." Yami admitted.

"No. I don't regret being with you. I was angry at you and Atemu for a long time, but I got over it." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm sorry about what happened." Yami said.

"Yami, it's in the past, so forget it. You have Atemu now, and once Falcon is dealt with, you can all go back to your normal lives, and you can forget about me." Heba said. He picked up his gun and walked past Yami out of the room.

Yami fought the tears as he felt his heart ache. 'I don't want to forget you, Heba. I want you to realize that Atemu and I both love you, and that we want you.' Yami thought.

* * *

Heba walked down the hall and found Ryou in one of the computer rooms. He walked in and said, "Ryou, what are you doing?"

"I'm monitoring Vivian's home using the cameras that we installed. She's been rather busy." Ryou said.

"Customers?" Heba asked.

"Yes. For a slut, she is very popular." Ryou said.

"Anyone that's come that she hadn't had sex with?" Heba asked.

"No. I have a picture of the man. From the logs, he comes at ten-thirty every other night." Ryou said.

"Okay. Did he come last night?" Heba asked.

"Not according to this log." Ryou answered, looking at the notebook in front of him.

"Good. He should be coming tonight. Keep an eye on what they do." Heba said.

"Okay." Ryou said. He noticed the gun in Heba's hand and said, "Been to the firing range?"

"Yes. I wanted to practice." Heba answered.

Ryou noticed how tense Heba was and knew that it was a sign that Heba was either upset or frustrated or both. "Did something happen?" Ryou asked.

"No. Why?" Heba asked.

"Because you're tense." Ryou answered.

Heba sighed. "I had an encounter with Yami." Heba said.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"He thanked me for what I did for his parents. Apologized for what he thought I did. And he wanted to know if I used him back when I was undercover." Heba said.

"Did you?" Ryou asked.

"No. I never used him." Heba said.

"Then what's the problem?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Heba said before leaving.

'Yes, you do. You just don't want to admit it.' Ryou thought.

* * *

Yami walked into the room that he shared with Atemu.

"You okay?" Atemu asked, noticing Yami's expression.

"I guess so." Yami said, shutting the door.

"What happened?" Atemu asked as Yami walked over and sat on the bed with him.

"I went to see Heba." Yami answered. "What happened?" Atemu asked.

"I wanted to talk to him about everything. I told him thanks for what he did for my parents and apologized for what I thought of him." Yami said.

"What else?" Atemu asked.

Yami laid down with Atemu and rested his head on Atemu's chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Yami, what is it?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed. "I asked him if he used me back in high school." Yami said.

"Did he?' Atemu asked, knowing that it would be a touchy subject.

"No. He never planned for anything to happen between us. It just did." Yami said.

"Something has gotten you down, though." Atemu said.

"I told him I was sorry for the way that we went around behind his back. Heba just told me that it was in the past and forget about it." Yami said.

"Isn't that good?" Atemu asked.

"No. He said that once this was over, we would go back to our normal lives, and that we could just forget about him." Yami said.

Atemu saw what was wrong now.

"I don't want to forget him, though." Yami said as he buried his face into Atemu's chest.

"I know. I don't want to forget him, either." Atemu said as he tightened his arms around Yami and started to stroke Yami's hair.

* * *

Heba was in the meeting room, planning out how capturing the guy that kept coming to see Vivian.

Atemu walked into the room and found Heba. "Heba, can I talk to you?" Atemu asked.

Heba didn't look up. "What is it, Atemu? I am busy." Heba said

"Heba, this is important." Atemu said.

Heba stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What?' Heba asked.

"Is what you said to Yami true? Do you want to forget us?" Atemu asked.

"I want you all to forget me." Heba said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

Heba stood up. "Atemu, you can't tell me that you don't want Yami to forget me. You can't possibly want your lover to think about an old flame." Heba said.

"Heba, that's not the point. Yami has missed you for the last seven years. He can't forget you." Atemu said.

"Why do you want him to remember me at all?" Heba asked.

"Because he loves you, and so do I." Atemu said.

"Don't lie." Heba said.

"I'm not. We both love you, Heba." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you would both be better off if you stopped fooling yourselves. You don't love me." Heba said.

"Don't tell me what we feel." Atemu snapped.

"Atemu, I am an assassin. I kill people. That's what I do. I don't love. I can't do that." Heba said.

"Why? Because it's in some kind of assassin's code?" Atemu asked.

"No. Because I say so. Once this is over, you will both go back to you quiet lives, you will forget that I ever existed, and you will live normally." Heba said.

"What if we don't want that?' Atemu asked.

"You want your lives back. I have no part in them." Heba said before he walked out.

Atemu stood there for a moment. 'I don't care what it takes. I am not going to stop until I get through to him that we love him. For some reason, there is a reason that he is holding out on us, and I am going to find out what it is.' Atemu thought. He wasn't going to let this end without Heba acknowledging the fact that they loved him, and there was nothing Heba could do to change that fact.

* * *

Heba walked into his room and leaned against the door. 'I can't do this. I can't put myself in this position.' Heba thought.

Heba walked over and slammed his fist down into his bed. 'Damn it! I told myself that I wouldn't do this, I said that I wouldn't let myself let these feelings return.' Heba thought.

Heba fell onto the bed and covered his face. He sat up and looked around. 'I have to ignore the feelings. Once Yami and Atemu leave, it will be over. I won't have to deal with it anymore. They can move on, and I can get back to what I do.' Heba thought.

Heba just wasn't sure if he could just walk away from them a second time.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Yes, Atemu and Yami will have a hard time getting through to Heba. I don't know why, but I like torturing them.

Next: Capturing the mysterious man who visits Vivian.

R&R.


	7. Capture

Chapter 7- Capture

"Okay. So, are we clear on the plan?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. We don't move in until you tell us. We go in from our designated entrances and surround them with guns drawn on them. We only shoot if they do something threatening." Malik said.

"Good. We don't want to screw this up. This guy is our best link to him." Heba said.

"I'll be in constant communication with you all at all times." Ryou said.

"Right. If you see anything on the monitors that you think is suspicious, relay that us immediately." Heba said.

"Not a problem." Ryou said.

"Malik, I want you to keep your trigger finger in check. We don't need you to shoot and kill our prey." Heba said.

"I won't." Malik said.

"Heba, are we taking Vivian hostage now, too, or just him?" Joey asked.

"We're taking both hostage. I don't want Vivian contacting someone and telling them that one of their guys were kidnapped." Heba said.

"Anything else that we need to do?" Ryou asked.

"No. We just need to be on guard at all times." Heba said.

"What about everyone here?" Malik asked.

"They are all safe as long as they remain in the base." Heba said.

"When do we leave?" Joey asked.

"At none tonight. I want to do surveillance before we move in." Heba said.

The group nodded, understanding the plan.

* * *

"Do you have to do this, puppy?" Seto asked as he and Seth watched Joey get ready to leave that night.

"Sorry, but I have to go. This guy may be our best lead to capturing Falcon and letting you guys have your lives back." Joey said.

"It just doesn't seem right that all of you have to risk your life like this." Seth said.

"I've done this I don't know how many times in the last seven years. Believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing." Joey said.

"Just be careful. We're not sure what we would do if something happened to you." Seto said as he and Seth stood up.

"I always am. Besides, Heba's the best agent here, so being with him is a good thing. Malik is just as good with one flaw." Joey said.

"What's that?" Seth asked, worried.

"Malik can be a but trigger happy." Joey said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Seth asked.

"No. It's only dangerous to the target. Honestly, Malik doesn't shoot at his allies." Joey said.

"Well, watch your back anyway. We don't wan anything to happen to you." Seto said as he and Seth pulled Joey into a hug between them.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll be back before you know it." Joey said before he kissed them both.

* * *

"I still don't see why you have to risk your life to do this." Mariku said.

"Because it's what I've done for the last seven years, and if I don't, you guys can never leave here, which means that we can never have life that you promised me." Malik said.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Marik said.

Malik smirked. "I'm one of the best agents in the organization. The only one better than me is Heba, and since he's going too, we're going to be fine." Malik said.

"Well, it doesn't mean that we have to like it." Mariku said.

"No, you don't, but you do have to accept it." Malik said.

Mariku and Marik didn't look happy at all.

"I know that you guys don't like this, but you need to at least accept it. Look at it this way. Once this mess is all over, I won't ever have to do this ever again." Malik said.

"That's what we are looking forward to." Marik said.

Marik and Mariku got up and went over to Malik.

"You had better be careful." Marik said.

"Yeah. We'll kill you if you're not." Mariku said as they both hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Malik said before he kissed them both.

* * *

"I don't see why you guys have to do this." Bakura said gruffly.

"Bakura, we have to capture this guy, so we need to do this." Ryou said.

"But you're putting your lives on the line." Akefia said.

Ryou turned and looked at them both. "Could I remind you both that I'm going to be staying here?" Ryou said.

"You are?" both asked.

Ryou nodded. "I'm working from here watching the security monitors. We have cameras around Vivian's place, so I can tell them anything that looks out of place." Ryou said.

"I feel batter now." Akefia said.

"I'm sure that Mariku, Marik, Seth, and Seto have other ideas." Ryou said.

"In any case, we're glad that you, at least, will be safe." Bakura said.

"I know." Ryou said.

Bakura and Akefia got up and walked over to hug Ryou.

"We're just worried that something might happen to you." Bakura said.

"I know, and I appreciate the fact that you worry so much about me." Ryou said before he kissed them both.

* * *

"I don't like this, Atemu." Yami said.

"I know. I don't like the idea of them doing this, either, but there is not a lot that we can do about it." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I wish that they didn't have to risk their lives like this." Yami said.

"Well, they're doing this to help us, and truth be known, they know what they are doing. I'm sure that they'll be fine." Atemu said.

"I just hope that nothing happens to Heba. I'd hate for something bad to happen to him." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, either." Atemu said.

"You think that he even cares about his own safety?" Yami asked as Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that, Yami. I hope that he does, but the only person that knows the real answer to that is Heba himself." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba was in the meeting room, waiting for the others to get there. 'I don't think that anything will go wrong with this mission, but we need to be ready for anything.' Heba thought.

The door opened, and everyone else walked in.

Heba turned to them and said, "Are you guys ready?" He ignored the fact that more than his team was there. He had expected them all to be there anyway.

"We're ready to go, Heba." Malik said.

"All right. Let's get going, Ryou, be at the computer at all times." Heba said.

"Not a problem." Ryou said.

Heba nodded, and he left with Joey and Malik behind them.

"Will they be all right, Ryou?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Akana. They know what they're doing. They've done this too many times not to know what to do." Ryou said.

* * *

Heba, Joey, and Malik all arrived at a hummer that they would be driving.

"Heba, can I drive?" Malik asked.

"No. The last time I let you drive, you almost got us killed." Heba said.

"That was one time." Malik whined.

Heba and Joey stopped and turned to look at Malik.

"Okay. So, maybe it happened a few times." Malik said.

The two continued to stare at him.

"Okay! So that happened every time that I drove." Malik finally said.

"That is why I will be driving. Get in." Heba said.

The three got into the hummer.

Heba started the hummer, and the group headed out.

"What do we do once we are in? Do we knock them out or what?" Malik asked.

"We'll take them conscious if we can. If they put up any kind of resistance, we are going to knock them out." Heba said.

"So we do that the old fashioned way or use some kind of sedative?" Joey asked.

"This time, the old fashioned way." Heba said.

"That's great!" Malik said.

"Just don't shoot at all unless absolutely necessary." Heba said.

"Right. We won't." Joey said.

"I was talking to Malik." Heba said as he drove.

"Hey! Why are you singling me out?" Malik protested.

"Because you're the one who shot me once on a mission because you got trigger happy." Heba said.

"It was one time! And the bullet just grazed you!" Malik protested.

"I'd rather not have a repeat of that given how important this is. We have to get this guy." Heba said.

Heba parked the hummer a few blocks away like before.

"Remember, don't move in until I say so. We don't want them to get away." Heba said as he turned his communicator on.

"We know." Joey said.

"Not a problem." Malik said.

The three headed to their separate buildings.

* * *

Ryou was at a series of computers with everyone else with him.

"You guys are serious about this." Akefia said.

"Well, we're not playing a game. We take all this very seriously." Ryou said.

"_Fox, do you read me?_" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I read you." Ryou said into the communicator.

"_We're moving into position._" Heba said.

"I understand." Ryou replied.

"Is everything all right?" Mariku asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. They're just getting into their surveillance positions." Ryou answered.

"How long will they just do surveillance?" Aknankanon asked.

"Until Heba decides to move in. He likes to make sure that there will be no surprises for them. That's also why we have security monitors. If someone or something approaches the house that looks suspicious, I can let them know so that they can know how to proceed." Ryou said.

* * *

Using his night visions binoculars, Heba focused on Vivian's house.

"Disgusting." Heba said.

"_What is, Leader?_" Malik asked.

"Let's just say that Vivian is entertaining a guest." Heba answered.

"_Well, we knew that she was a prostitute, so that's what she does._" Joey said.

"I know that, Joey. It's seeing it that is making me sick." Heba said.

Heba continued to watch her. He got a close-up look at the man she was with. "Her guest is not our target." Heba said.

"_Well, there was nothing that said she ever had sex with this one. As far as we all know, she always talks with this guy, never has sex._" Joey said.

"Well, you never know when that can change." Heba said.

"_I guess you have a point. I hope that he just hurries up and gets here._" Malik said.

"Tiger, settle down. You know that this is going to take some time. You might as well get comfortable. We'll observe him before we move in." Heba said.

"_I know, but I hate the waiting. That's the worst part of this._" Malik said.

"Just stay calm. You'll get action before you know it." Heba said.

~One Hour Later~

"_Leader?_" Joey said.

"What is it, Mutt?" Heba asked.

"_Our target is approaching. He's coming in from the back._" Joey said.

"_Must not want to be seen by anyone._" Malik said.

"Well, I would say that most people in this neighborhood knows what Vivian does for a living given the number of men that come to her." Heba said.

"_Meaning that he doesn't want to be seen. He might be someone that is happily married and doesn't want anyone to think that he is sleeping with a whore._" Joey said.

"That, or he has orders not to let anyone else other than Vivian see him." Heba said.

"_Which means that they have no idea we have been watching this place._" Malik said.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Heba had seen all that he needed to.

Vivian and the mysterious man had done nothing but talk. The man had set a gun down on the table beside him.

"_Leader, what do you think?_" Joey asked.

"I don't know yet. Fox?" Heba said.

"_Yes?_" Ryou said.

"Have you seen anything strange on the monitors?" Heba asked.

"_No. Nothing out of the ordinary._" Ryou replied.

"All right. Mutt. Tiger. Move in. Remain out of their sight. We don't want them to know that we are there yet." Heba said.

"_Understood._" Joey said.

"_Will do._" Malik said.

Heba, Joey, and Malik prepared themselves to move off.

* * *

"Well, they're going in." Ryou said.

"Do you think that they're going to be all right?" Atemu asked.

"I would say so. Heba's the most experienced at this, and he can act in an instant to any kind of unexpected event. Besides, Joey and Malik may not have as much experience in this as Heba, but they are certainly just as skilled in this as Heba." Ryou said.

"So, they'll come out of this all right?" Seth asked.

"I can't say for sure because you never know what can happen, but more likely than not, they will be fine, and I am rather certain that they will succeed in their mission, too." Ryou said.

* * *

Heba entered the house quietly, not making a single sound. He carefully walked toward where he heard voices.

"I haven't seen them since." Vivian said.

"You shouldn't have told them in the first place. No one is supposed to know anything about this organization." the man said.

"I don't know anything about this. I just do what I am told.' Vivian said.

"It doesn't matter! Whoever came here knows that you work for Falcon, which could mean trouble later on." the man said.

Heba made it to the main room, where Vivian and the man were talking. He peered in and saw that the man had his back to the gun, but that one hand was positioned so that he could easily grabbed the gun if the need arose.

'He's prepared for anything. He suspects that something might happen.' Heba thought.

"Just don't tell anyone else anything." the man said.

"I won't, Cringe. I don't know anything as it is." Vivian said.

"Falcon isn't happy that you've done all this. He's concerned about what might happen." the man, Cringe, said.

Heba looked up and saw through the shadows that Joey and Malik were in position.

Cringe groaned. "You don't understand how dangerous this is. If anyone finds out who Falcon really is, we could be in a load of trouble." Cringe said.

"I don't know who Falcon is, so what is the big deal?" Vivian asked.

"The big deal is that whoever approached you before could come back. We don't need them finding out about your clientele." Cringe said.

'Meaning some big businessmen are her customers, meaning they might know who Falcon is or know some of his associates.' Heba told himself.

"Just don't mess up again. We can't afford something like that." Cringe said.

"What about those people that I was told to order hits on?" Vivian asked.

"Someone saved them all. All eight have vanished without a trace." Cringe said.

"What are you going to do?" Vivian asked.

Cringe glared. "I am not telling you that! You have already jeopardized our organization by doing this!" Cringe snapped.

"I didn't give them anything! They don't know shit!" Vivian protested angrily.

"I wouldn't say that." Heba said.

Cringe went for his gun, but a gunshot hit the gun and knocked it off the table and out of Cringe's reach.

"Move and you're the one that gets shot next." Heba said.

At once, Heba, Joey, and Malik walked out with their guns aimed at Vivian and Cringe.

Vivian gasped. "You?!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Hello, Ms. Vivian Whore." Malik said.

"Stop it!" Vivian snapped.

"Why? You're a prostitute, which means that you're a whore." Malik said.

"Who are they?" Cringe demanded.

"They're the ones that were here before." Vivian said.

Since they all still had on their masks, Vivian didn't know who they really were.

"Since you're here, I would say that you are one of Falcon's top guys." Heba said.

"What of it?!" Cringe demanded.

"Nothing. You're coming with us, though." Joey said.

"Like hell I am." Cringe said. He pulled out a knife and threw it at Heba.

Heba ducked out of the way, but Cringe ran by him and out.

"Restrain her!" Heba ordered as he took off after Cringe.

Joey and Malik grabbed Vivian.

Vivian started to struggle against them. "Let go of me! You have no right to do this!" Vivian screamed at them.

"Well, the same way that you are just following orders when you whore yourself out to any man that comes here, we are only following orders that our boss gives us." Malik said.

"Tiger, go and help Leader. I can restrain her myself." Joey said.

"Sure thing, Mutt." Malik said.

Malik left to help Heba.

Joey then took out the rope he had and tied Vivian's hands behind her back.

"You'll never get away with this! Falcon will send someone after you!" Vivian screamed.

"Well, that'll be hard to do given that he has no way to know who we are." Joey said. After tying Vivian's hands behind her back, he tired another rope around her entire body, completely restraining her.

* * *

Heba chased after Cringe through the streets and corners of the area. "Stop!" Heba shouted, but Cringe didn't listen.

Cringe knocked over some garage cans, thinking that it might slow Heba down some.

Heba jumped expertly over the garbage cans and landed on his feet, continuing to pursue Cringe.

Cringe jumped up on a garbage can and jumped up to grab hold of the stairwell of an apartment building.

Heba aimed his gun and fired, hitting right at Cringe's hand.

Cringe lost his grip and fell.

Heba ran toward Cringe.

Cringe got up and tried to run, but Heba had caught up with him. Heba grabbed a hold of Cringe and slammed his face-first into the wall.

"You know, running is the stupidest thing that you could do." Heba said.

"Not from you!" Cringe spat.

"Maybe, but you're going to pay for it now." Heba said.

"Leader, you okay?" Malik asked.

"Tiger, help me out here." Heba said.

Malik came over with some handcuffs. "I think this guys calls for the heavy-duty stuff." Malik said.

Cringe managed to wrench himself out of Heba's grasp, and he took off running again.

"Hey! Get back here!" Malik shouted, firing his gun.

"Tiger, don't kill him!" Heba ordered as they started after him.

Cringe reached the end of the alley, where there was a fence.

Seeing no choice, Heba aimed and fired.

Cringe screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his injured leg.

Heba reached him and pointed the gun at him. "Next time, don't run." Heba said.

Cringe glared at him. He knew that the injury wasn't serious, but it was enough to make him fall.

"Looks like a graze. You don't take pain well." Malik said.

"Shut up!" Cringe shouted, trying to punch him.

Malik easily grabbed the fist. "Not happening." Malik said.

Heba brought Cringe's arms behind his back and cuffed them. He then hauled Cringe back to his feet and led him away. "Mutt, you got the girl?" Heba asked.

"_Whore is more like it, but we're waiting in the hummer._" Joey replied.

"_I'M NOT A WHORE, YOU LOWLIFE BASTARD!_" Vivian screamed.

"We're on our way." Heba said as he and Malik led Cringe away.

Once at the hummer, Heba and Malik forced Cringe into the hummer beside Vivian.

"Now, we can go." Heba said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Vivian hissed.

"Someone, shut her up." Heba said.

Malik started to hit her.

Vivian's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't hit her." Heba said.

"Both?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Heba answered.

Joey picked up some duct tape that he had and put some over both of their mouths.

Vivian glared at Joey.

"Don't think that scares me. I don't scare easily, girl." Joey said.

"Fox, you read me?" Heba asked.

"_I read you. What is it?_" Ryou asked.

"Mission was a success. We're heading back." Heba said.

"_Understood._" Ryou said.

* * *

"Well, what is going on?" Seth asked.

"They have complete led their mission, and they hare heading back." Ryou answered.

"Are they all right? Are any of them hurt?" Mariku asked.

"The only one that is hurt is the guy that they captured. We'll find out later." Ryou said.

"So, that's it?" Yami asked.

"For now." Ryou answered.

* * *

The hummer arrived back at the base.

Heba, Malik and Joey got out of the hummer as other people came up.

Malik and Joey got their prisoners out.

"Take them and put them in cell block 2A and 2B. They're to be checked for weapons and guarded at all times." Heba said.

Several took them and led them away.

Ryou arrived alone.

"Everything go okay?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. We got through everything without much trouble." Heba said.

"The guy tried to run, but Heba stopped him." Malik said.

"I'm sure that everyone will be glad to see that you're all right." Ryou said.

"Well, you go and see them. We'll meet at seven tomorrow morning. We'll need to discuss this." Heba said.

"Are you not coming?" Ryou asked.

"No. There is no need." Heba said before walking off.

"What's his deal?" Joey asked.

Ryou watched his friend walk off. "No idea." Ryou answered.

* * *

"You're okay!" Mariku said as he and Marik hugged Malik.

"I'm fine. I told you that we could handle it." Malik said.

"Nothing bad happened, right?" Seth asked.

"Nah. We're fine." Joey said.

Yami immediately noticed that Heba wasn't there.

Atemu noticed it, too. "Where is Heba?" Atemu asked.

"He went on to his room." Ryou answered.

"He wasn't hurt, was he?" Amara asked.

"No. We just had a long night, and I think that we could all go to sleep." Malik said.

"That's not a bad idea." Aknankanon agreed.

Everyone headed off to their own rooms.

* * *

"You're sure that you're all right, Malik?" Mariku asked.

"I am fine. I didn't get hit in anyway." Malik said.

"You're positive?" Marik asked.

"The only thing that hurts is my hears from listening to that slut scream." Malik said.

"Other than that, you're okay?" Marik asked.

"Yes." Malik said.

"Then are you up for some?" Mariku asked.

Malik smirked. "It couldn't hurt." Malik said.

Mariku and Marik threw Malik on the bed before joining him.

* * *

"You're not hurt at all, are you, puppy?" Seto asked.

"No. The only thing that is wrong is that I am tired." Joey said.

"That's good. We were worried that something bad might happen." Seth said.

"Nah. I'm fine. I just need to get some rest." Joey said.

"I think that you deserve it." Seto said.

"Agreed. You did a lot." Seth said.

The three went to bed.

* * *

"Do you think that Heba is okay, Atemu?" Yami asked as they lay in bed together.

"I really don't know. I would assume so because I think that if he was hurt in any way, they would have said so." Atemu said.

"I wish I knew why Heba doesn't want to have anything to do with us." Yami said.

"The only one that knows the answer to that is Heba." Atemu said.

Yami cuddled up next to Atemu. "It just seems like he doesn't want anything to do with us." Yami said.

"Well, we'll figure this out, but we should get some sleep right now." Atemu said.

"Right. I love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too." Atemu said, kissing Yami.

The two settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

Heba walked into his room and got out of his work clothes and changed into his boxers and white T-shirt. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

'I know that this is childish, but as tired as I am, if I were to see Atemu and Yami right now, I might say something that I couldn't take back. I can't have them know what I really feel for them.' Heba thought.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Heba lay down to try and go to sleep.

Having trouble, Heba sat up and took out a photo album. It was of him and Yami when they had been dating seven years before.

Heba let a small, happy smile cross his face. He would look at the pictures when he needed something to cheer him up.

It wasn't long before Heba fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Questioning Cringe and Vivian.

R&R.


	8. Questioning

There's a bit of lime in this chapter at the end, so skip the bold are if you don't like that.

Some violence and torture in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Questioning

Ryou, Heba, Malik, and Joey were the only ones up at seven the next morning.

"So, how do we go about question them?" Joey asked.

"The fact that Cringe ran tells me that he isn't going to easily tell us anything." Heba said.

"So, we get to do some torturing." Malik said with a wicked smirk.

"If you don't mind, I won't be joining you." Ryou said.

"We know, Ryou. You just leave the torturing to us." Joey said.

"How do we go about this, Heba?" Malik asked.

"We go to Cringe first." Heba said.

"Will we be questioning Vivian as well?" Joey asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll see what we get out of Cringe." Heba said.

* * *

Cringe sat in a chair with his hands handcuffed behind his back and his feet were cuffed to the legs of the chairs.

Heba sat across from him with his arms crossed, watching Cringe with a piercing look.

Cringe was getting unnerved by the fact that Heba was watching him with a look like that. "What are you starring at?" Cringe demanded.

"Do you have any idea what I am?" Heba asked.

"You're someone with a death wish." Cringe spat.

"Really. Would that be because I am interfering with what Falcon wants?" Heba asked.

"You're not worth Falcon's time!" Cringe said angrily.

"I'm not? Well, that's so sad. I've foiled a few of his assassination attempts on people." Heba said.

"So you managed to get those eight out alive. When Falcon finds them, they're dead anyway, and he'll kill you just for the fun of it." Cringe said.

"Really? We'll see who's faster with the gun." Heba said.

"Yeah, right. You don't know Falcon." Cringe said.

"Has Falcon ever pulled the trigger and killed another person before?" Heba asked.

"That's none of your business!" Cringe shouted defensively.

"You became defensive. That's obviously a yes. You're scared that he'll kill you." Heba said.

"Falcon kills anyone who double crosses him." Cringe said.

"Really? Then why is it that Vivian is still alive? She betrayed him by telling us what little she knew." Heba said.

"That may be true, but she's nothing but a whore. She let's any guy that Falcon sends to her fuck her and she gets to live the lavish lifestyle that she has wanted for so long. Nothing more. She doesn't need to be killed because she knows nothing." Cringe said.

"I would have thought he would have killed her or at least had her killed. Send a message to anyone else who works for him to tell them that if they cross him, that's what will happen to him. That's what most people would do." Heba said.

"Falcon knows no one will truly betray him. Vivian doesn't count because she's a lowlife whore. She wouldn't know Falcon if she saw him." Cringe said.

Heba leaned back. "You would, though?" Heba asked.

"Like I'd tell you who Falcon really is." Cringe said.

Heba stood up. "I didn't expect you to. I want to know why Falcon wants those eight dead." Heba said.

"I'm not telling you that." Cringe said.

Heba walked around "Really?" Heba asked.

Before Cringe could react, his head was slammed onto the metal table hard.

"Ah! You bastard!" Cringe shouted.

Heba grabbed a fist full of Cringe's hair and jerked him back up. "Want to try that again?" Heba asked.

"Not a chance." Cringe said.

"Okay." Heba said.

To Cringe's surprise, Heba un-cuffed him.

"You know, I have ways of finding out what I want to know." Heba said.

"You'll never get anything out of me." Cringe said.

"I think you'll change your mind." Heba said.

In attempt to escape, Cringe reached out to grab Heba, but Heba grabbed his arm and slammed his wrist down on the edge of the metal table.

"Ah!" Cringe screamed as his wrist snapped.

Heba watched as Cringe leaned over the table, cradling his wrist. Tears were falling down Cringe's face. "You know, you're not a very good agent. You can't even handle a little pain." Heba said.

"You bastard!" Cringe growled.

"Tell me why Falcon wants them dead." Heba said.

"No." Cringe growled.

"You're loyal. That's a good trait, but one that is going to bring you pain." Heba said. He grabbed Cringe by the shirt and slammed his against the wall.

Cringe winced as a sharp pain when up his back.

"I'm the head of this organization, so there is no one that is going to try and stop me." Heba said before he slammed his fist into Cringe's stomach, making Cringe double over. Heba then pushed Cringe back into the chair.

"Is that all you've got?" Cringe asked through the gasps.

"I'm not even getting started." Heba said.

Cringe looked up. "What makes you think that I'll tell you anything?" Cringe asked.

"Because everyone has a limited about of pain that they can handle." Heba said.

"I have a high threshold for pain." Cringe said.

Heba smirked. "We'll see." Heba said.

The eerie smirk made Cringe worried.

* * *

Malik and Joey watched through a one-way glass window like the ones police used.

"I wish that he would let me in there." Malik said.

"Come on, Malik. You know that Heba's way is very effective." Joey said.

"I know, but I wish that he would have let me do something." Malik said.

"Maybe you can do something to Vivian. Besides, you know that Cringe isn't leaving here alive. If anything, he'll be dead before this day is over. Heba might let you kill him." Joey said.

"I hope so." Malik said.

* * *

Heba easily dislocated Cringe's shoulder, making Cringe scream. "Ready to spill yet?" Heba asked.

"No." Cringe said through gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe it's time that I move things up a notch." Heba said. He pulled a dagger out of his coat.

Cringe's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" Cringe asked.

"Simple. We'll see how much pain you can really stand." Heba said.

Before Cringe knew what happened, Heba drove the dagger into Cringe's left shoulder.

Cringe screamed as the dagger went in and as Heba pulled it out.

"Ready to talk?" Heba asked.

"No." Cringe said through the pain.

"Well, I guessed we're going to have to see what you can really stand." Heba said.

* * *

Ryou was sitting in the meeting room when Atemu, Yami, Marik, Mariku, Seth, Seto, Bakura, Akefia, Amara, and Aknankanon entered the room.

"Morning. Did you all sleep well?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Where are the others at?" Yami asked.

"Questioning Cringe." Ryou replied.

"Will they be able to get anything out of him?" Amara asked.

"If I know them as well as I think I do, then yes. They will be able to get a lot out of them." Ryou said.

"Do we want to know what they're doing to get the information out of him?" Seth asked.

"Probably not." Ryou replied.

"How long will it take?" Akefia asked.

"Don't know. It depends on a lot of things." Ryou said. 'Like what kind of pain tolerance they have.' Ryou thought.

"Well, I hope that they are able to figure this out soon. I don't like being trapped down here 24/7." Mariku complained.

"It's that or-" Ryou started.

"I know. It's stay here or take the chance of being killed." Mariku said.

* * *

Cringe was gasping for breathe through the pain of what Heba had done.

Heba sat perched on the table with the bloody dagger in his hand.

Other then the shoulder, Heba had also driven the dagger into Cringe's leg, arm, and upper back.

"All right! All right! I'll talk!" Cringe cried out.

"Good. Why does Falcon want them all dead?" Heba asked.

"Because of their businesses." Cringe said.

"I'm going to need more than that." Heba said, tossing the dagger up and catching it by the hilt.

"Falcon kills off any competitors that he has." Cringe said.

"Really? So, I can understand killing Atemu Sennen and Seto Kaiba since they own gaming companies. I might can eve see wanting to kill Bakura Mao since he is a vice-president, but why the others?" Heba asked.

"He wanted their lovers killed. Yami Akana was a lover, and he could be a threat in the future, so he wanted him killed. Marik Ishtar works with Yami Akana and could know something vital that could destroy him one day." Cringe said.

"Hmm. So, it has to do with the business that they are in." Heba mused.

"Yes!" Cringe said, not wanting any more pain.

"Why does he kill the businessmen in his line of work?" Heba asked.

"The last few years, his business has done badly, so he decided to kill off his competition. After the CEOs were dead, he would buy out the company." Cringe said.

"He wanted his company to be the only one that was left untouched." Heba said.

"Yes!" Cringe said.

"Was it just the competition in Japan?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Cringe said.

"Then, he is from Japan, too." Heba said.

"Yes." Cringe said.

"Who is Falcon?" Heba asked.

"I don't know his real name. I only know him as Falcon. Only his too guy knows his real name." Cringe said.

"What does he look like?" Heba asked.

"I won't tell you that! You can't do anything that would make me tell you that!" Cringe said.

"Maybe. You know, I'm bored with you." Heba said. He jumped off the table and turned to the glass. "Tiger! Get in here!" Heba ordered.

The door opened, and Malik instantly walked in.

"Malik, your turn." Heba said.

Malik's eyes lit up with a sadistic gleam. "Any rules?" Malik asked.

"Keep him alive and make sure he can talk." Heba said.

"What are you doing?" Cringe asked, getting scared.

"Well, since you won't tell me what Falcon looks like, I'm letting Tiger take over." Heba said.

"Now, what shall I do first?" Malik asked.

Without warning, Malik broke Cringe's arm without much effort.

Cringe screamed at the pain.

"Now, what else should I do?" Malik asked as he walked around Cringe.

Heba sat down in the chair and waited. 'I wonder how long he will last.' Heba thought.

Malik decided to break Cringe's leg next. After that, he fractured his other leg.

Cringe was nearly sobbing from the pain.

"All you have to do to end this is tell us what Falcon looks like." Heba said.

"I've only seen hi from behind! The only thing I can tell you is that he has silver hair!" Cringe said.

"That's enough." Heba said. He stood up and turned to leave along with Malik. Heba stopped and turned to Malik.

"He doesn't leave this room alive." Heba said.

Malik nodded. "Now or later?" Malik asked.

"Now. We don't need the wait." Heba said.

Malik nodded.

Heba left the room.

"You've been very helpful, Cringe." Malik said.

"Yeah. You'll never get to him even if you figure out who he is. He has so many agents protecting him that you'll never get in." Cringe said.

There was a tap on the window, signaling for Malik not to carry out Cringe's death.

Malik walked out without a word.

"What do you think?" Joey asked as the three watched Cringe.

"He didn't say anything that we didn't already know." Heba said.

"Should I leave him alive, or kill him?" Malik asked.

"Kill him. I don't have a use for him now. We'll figure the rest out on our own." Heba said.

Malik nodded and walked back into the room.

Cringe looked up.

Malik fired the gun and hit Cringe right between the eyes, killing him instantly. He then walked back out to join Heba and Joey.

"Now what?" Joey asked.

"We try and figure out who Falcon is. We have narrowed it down a lot. He's a businessman in Japan with silver hair." Heba said.

"Think it'll help?" Malik asked.

"We'll find out soon." Heba said.

"What about Vivian? What do we do with her?" Joey asked.

"I think that we'll just take her to a place in town and let her go. She never saw anyone, so it would be hard to say anything helpful." Heba said.

"When do we do that?" Joey asked.

"Later. Come on." Heba said.

The three headed down the halls.

* * *

Ryou was playing a game of poker with Bakura, Akefia, Mariku, and Marik.

Atemu, Yami, Seth, Seto, Amara, and Aknankanon watched the game.

"I call." Bakura said.

"So do I." Mariku said.

"I fold." Akefia said.

"I'll bite. I think Ryou's bluffing. I call." Marik said.

The four showed their cards.

Ryou had won.

"Damn it! He's won every hand." Bakura said.

"Even when he's had a terrible hand he wins!" Mariku growled.

The doors opened, and Heba, Joey, and Malik walked in.

"Ah. I see that you've learned about Ryou's rather excellent poker skills." Malik said.

"How is he that good?" Bakura asked.

"Simple. Ryou's good at bluffing." Joey said.

"When do you find time to play poker?" Yami asked.

"You don't think that the only thing we do here is work, do you? We have to have some fun." Malik said.

"Do you all play poker?" Seth asked.

"Yes." the five said.

"Okay. Enough of the poker talk." Heba said.

"Did you learn anything?" Amara asked.

"A good bit, actually." Joey said.

The group sat down.

"What did you find out?" Ryou asked.

"That the reason you were targeted were because of the businesses you ran." Heba said.

"You mean KaibaCorp and Sennen Games Inc.?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, the man behind all this, Falcon, is a businessman, probably in the gaming industry. Apparently, his business has done poorly, so he decided that he would have the CEOs of the corporations killed and then buy out the company. He probably wouldn't have stopped until he was the only one left in business." Joey said.

"Then why go after the rest of us?" Akefia asked.

"Well, we figure go after Bakura because he is the vice-president of Sennen Games Inc. We also found out that because what Falcon is doing is illegal, he wanted Yami killed because he was a lawyer, and he would look into his lover's death. Marik was a lawyer's aid, so he would have access to those kinds of files. As for the others, he just wanted their lovers dead, too." Malik said.

"The why us?" Amara asked.

"We don't know yet. We didn't tell him that you two were alive." Heba said.

"Hold on. Dad, weren't you involved with a gaming company of some sort?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We were only stockholders, though. I had no place in the business other than that." Aknankanon said.

"That could explain why." Heba said.

"So, do you know who Falcon is?" Seth asked.

"No. Cringe didn't even know. He only knew that the guy had silver hair." Heba said.

"Silver hair? That's odd." Aknankanon said.

"I think I know someone who has that hair. Maxamillion Pegasus. He has silver hair. He owns a gaming company call Industrial Illusions." Atemu said.

"Yeah. His company had started to go south a while back. It has picked back up, though." Seto added.

"Well, that's who we go after." Malik said.

"Malik, we're not rushing in and killing him." Heba said.

"Why not?" Malik asked.

"One, we don't know for sure it's him. We're going to do research and make sure that there is no other businessman with silver hair." Heba said.

"He's right. You need to be sure it's him." Amara said.

"I take it we're going to be doing research, Heba." Ryou said.

"Yes. We need to find out who it could be." Heba said.

"Well, I did find out something." Ryou said.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Cringe's real name is Craig Michaels. He has a criminal record. Mostly petty stuff. Breaking and entering and few thefts. Nothing major." Ryou said.

Heba looked at the file. "He hasn't been seen in ten years. That's probably how long he's been working for Falcon." Heba said.

"Well, I guess we wait for now." Joey said.

"Is that all there is to do?" Seto asked.

"We can't do anything until then." Malik said.

"Joey, take and Ryou and do that one job." Heba said.

"Which one?" Joey asked.

Heba looked up at him. "Get her out of here." Heba said.

"Oh! That one." Joey said.

"Can't I go?" Malik whined.

"Malik, we're not killing her, and you have an itchy trigger finger. Ryou's going with him." Heba said.

"Fine." Malik said, sulking.

"Come on, Ryou." Joey said.

The two left the room.

"What are they doing exactly?" Seth asked.

"They're taking care of Vivian." Heba answered.

"You mean killing her?" Amara asked, feeling sick.

"No. They're taking her somewhere in the city and letting her go. She never saw any faces, so she can't do anything except say she knows someone captured her and Cringe." Heba answered.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do." Bakura said.

* * *

Heba was at the firing range again. Instead of a simulation, he was just firing at a target, hitting it in the kill positions.

"Do you do this often?"

Heba turned to find Atemu watching him. "Yes. I like to keep in practice." Heba said. He reloaded his gun and fired three times at a new target, hitting it in three kill spots.

"If you're that good on the job, I'd say that you have nothing to worry about." Atemu said.

"What are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Atemu said.

"You'll get out of here when we get Falcon, not before." Heba said.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Atemu said.

"Then there is nothing to say." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm not leaving until we talk." Atemu said.

Heba set the gun down and turned to him. "If it does not involve this situation, then I don't want to hear it." Heba said.

"Well, you're going to." Atemu said.

"Why are you pressing this?" Heba asked.

"Because I want to! I want you to listen." Atemu said.

"To what?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you know that Yami never meant to hurt you back then." Atemu said.

"I have gotten over that." Heba said.

"Have you? What we did was wrong." Atemu said.

"You love each other. There is nothing wrong with that!" Heba said, getting angry.

"Maybe not, but how we did it was wrong. Heba, Yami cheated on you with me. I know that, and you know that. You may not want to hear this, but I'm saying it. We shouldn't have went around behind your back like we did. We should have told you everything." Atemu said.

"It's in the past, so forget it." Heba said.

"Heba, you don't know everything." Atemu said.

"I know enough." Heba said, starting to leave.

Atemu grabbed his wrist. "Heba, you need to know that we both love you." Atemu said.

"Please stop trying to fool me. I don't this." Heba said.

Before Heba could react, despite quick reflexes, Atemu pulled Heba into a soul-searing kiss.

At first, Heba tried to fight it, but he soon fell into the kiss and started to kiss Atemu back. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Atemu's neck.

Feeling Heba respond, Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's waist. He ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip, and Heba opened his mouth in response, letting Atemu inside. Atemu slipped his tongue into Heba's mouth and tasted Heba for the first time.

At that time, Yami walked in and stopped at seeing Atemu and Heba kiss. Yami blushed as he suddenly felt himself become hot and bothered at seeing the two kissing each other. He was happy that Atemu and Yugi were kissing he was hoping that maybe they were making progress. Not wanting them to see, he left.

Soon, the need for air arose, and Heba and Atemu were forced to break apart.

The two starred at each other for a moment.

Heba then realized what had happened and backed away.

Heba, are you-" Atemu started only to be slapped by Heba.

"What did you think you were doing?" Heba demanded.

"I believe it's called kissing, and why the hell did you slap me?!" Atemu demanded.

"You shouldn't have done that." Heba said.

"You seemed to enjoy it. Heba, I'm serious when I say that I love you, and so does Yami." Atemu said.

"I can't be involved with you two. Understand that." Heba growled.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"I just can't." Heba said before leaving.

Atemu sighed. 'This is harder than I thought.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Atemu entered his room and didn't see Yami anywhere. He walked toward the bathroom and saw Yami in there, stroking a hard erection. He smirked.

After getting back to the room, Yami realized that his erection wasn't going away, so he went into the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Problem?" Atemu asked.

Yami opened his eyes and met Atemu's. I, well, um-" Yami wasn't sure what to say.

**LIME STARTS HERE!**

Atemu smirked. "I'll help." Atemu said. He dropped to his knees and quickly took Yami into his mouth.

Yami suppressed a scream at being engulfed.

Atemu started to suck on Yami's member, rubbing the slit with his tongue.

Yami tangled his hands in Atemu's hair and moaned.

Atemu continued to suck and lick Yami's member.

"Atemu!" Yami groaned as he came.

Atemu swallowed every drop of Yami's release before he let him go.

**LIME ENDS HERE!**

Yami leaned back against the wall, tired.

Atemu stood back up and kissed Yami on the lips. "What brought that on?" Atemu asked.

"Um, well, I saw you and Yugi kissing, and I got sort of hit." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "That was a good thing for me." Atemu said.

Yami redid his pants and said, "How did things go with Heba?"

"As far as the kiss, great. Afterwards, not so good." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked as they walked back into the bedroom.

"He slapped me. I could tell he enjoyed the kiss, but he doesn't want to get involved with us." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"I don't know unless it's because he's an assassin, and he doesn't want us mixed up in all this." Atemu said.

"I was hoping you were making progress." Yami said.

"So do I." Atemu said as he wrapped his arms around Yami, who rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

* * *

Heba walked into his room, cursing. 'Damn it! I said I wouldn't get involved with them!' Heba thought.

Heba sat down on his bed, very angry with himself. 'I can't get involved with them. They don't know who I am. They don't know anything about me.' Heba thought.

Swearing not to let it happen again, Heba left the room, intent on finding out who Falcon was.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Amara and Heba talk, and Heba reveals why he doesn't want to get involved with Atemu and Yami.

R&R.


	9. Heba's Past

Sorry for the long wait. I finally got around to doing the next chapter.

You learn about Heba's pat now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Heba's Past

Heba sat in the meeting room, looking over everything that they had gathered.

There was no doubt that Maxamillion Pegasus was Falcon.

'Well, I know who we're going after now. The only problem is that I don't know how to go about this. There is no doubt that he is well guarded at all times. He won't be easy to get to.' Heba thought.

"Heba, what are you doing?"

Heba looked up to see Ryou standing there. "I've determined that Maxamillion Pegasus is Falcon. Now, we're going to have to figure out how to get to him." Heba said.

Ryou walked over and sat down beside Heba. "Heba, it's four in the morning." Ryou said.

"I know that, Ryou." Heba said.

"Heba, I am going to ask this as calmly as I can. Why the hell are you doing this at four in the morning?!" Ryou shouted.

Heba remained unfazed by the outburst. "Ryou, this is important. The sooner that we deal with Falcon, or Pegasus at it were, the sooner you all can go back to normal lives." Heba said calmly.

"Heba, you don't need to do this. We will be fine if this all waits until tomorrow around seven, not four in the morning." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I would do something productive." Heba said.

"Heba, you didn't need to do that. You need to rest." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I will be fine. Go back to your lovers. If they wake up, they'll wonder where you are." Heba said.

"But-" Ryou started.

"Go." Heba said firmly.

Ryou knew that when Heba acted like this that there was no way that he would talk. "All right. I'll go to bed." Ryou said. He got up and headed out. He turned back and looked at Heba. 'I hope that whatever is going on with him, he figures it out soon.' Ryou thought. He then left the room.

Heba put his face in his hands. 'I am doing the right thing. I know that I am.' Heba thought. He was trying to convince himself of that.

* * *

Everyone except for Heba sat in the meeting room.

"Where's Heba at?" Joey asked.

"My guess would be bed." Ryou said, sipping at his coffee.

"Heba never sleeps late." Malik remarked.

"Well, you do when you're up at four in the morning, working." Ryou said.

"What?!"

"I came in here this morning, and I saw Heba working." Ryou said.

"Why would he be working then?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. He said that he couldn't sleep." Ryou said.

"Geez. That's too early to work even for Heba." Joey said.

"I don't know what is with him. He did figure out that Maxamillion Pegasus is Falcon." Ryou said.

"That's good, right?" Akefia asked.

"Yeah. It is, but I'm worried about him. It's not like Heba to stay up that late to do that." Ryou said.

"Well, he always works through his problems by himself, so he'll work through this one just like all of the others." Joey said.

"What are you going to do about Pegasus?" Seth asked.

"Don't know yet. Heba will figure that out although I can tell you that he's a dead man because he won't stop otherwise." Joey said.

"There's got to be something that we can do." Mariku said.

"Well, we leave that to them. We don't know anything about this, after all." Bakura said.

"We'll deal with it just like all the others. It's not the first time that we've had to go after someone who is rich and powerful." Malik said.

"So, you can do it?" Seto asked.

"Oh, yeah. That won't be a problem. We'll do a lot of preparation, but we'll manage to do it in the end." Ryou said.

* * *

Heba was in the gun training room. He fired at several targets in the simulation before he started to just fire at the target, making sure to hit the cardboard target in the kill spots.

Heba took off his protective earphones and placed the gun down.

"Heba."

Heba turned to find that Amara was in the room. "Hello, Mrs. Akana. What can I do for you?" Heba asked as he reloaded his gun.

"I was wondering if you had time for us to talk." Amara said.

"If you're wondering how long you have to remain here, I can't answer that." Heba said.

"Heba, Ryou mentioned that you were up at four in the morning working on this." Amara said.

"I was having trouble sleeping, so instead of tossing and turning and never getting to sleep, I decided to get up and do something productive." Heba said as he aimed his gun and fired at a new target, hitting it in several kill spots.

"Heba, when someone has trouble sleeping it usually means that something is bothering them." Amara said gently.

"Why would there be something bothering me? There is nothing to be upset about." Heba said.

"Could it have anything to do with Yami and Atemu?" Amara asked.

"Why would I be having a problem with either one of them?" Heba asked.

"Maybe because when you were dating Yami, Yami was cheating on you with Atemu behind your back." Amara said.

"Mrs. Akana, I dealt with what they did a long time ago. I don't hold grudges." Heba said.

"Heba, I've talked to Yami and Atemu. They both love you and-" Amara started.

Heba slammed the gun down on the table. "Can we not talk about this?" Heba asked rather angrily.

Amara was startled. She had never seen Heba get very upset, and it shocked her.

Heba took a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about this." Heba said.

"Heba, keeping everything bottled in isn't going to help matters." Amara said.

Heba turned and looked at her. He could see nothing but kindness and sincerity in Amara's eyes as well as concern.

"Heba, please. Talk to me." Amara said.

Heba walked over and shut the metal doors, locking them.

"Heba?" Amara asked questioningly.

Heba turned back to her. "Mrs. Akana, please promise me that whatever I say to you will never leave this room." Heba said.

"You have my word." Amara said.

Heba walked back over and picked up the gun. He looked at it, as if contemplating what is was used for.

"Heba, what is it?" Amara asked.

"Yugi." Heba said.

"What?" Amara asked.

"Yugi." Heba repeated.

"Heba, I don't understand. Why are you saying that?" Amara asked.

Heba turned around to face Amara. "Yugi. That's my real name." Heba said.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were in their room.

"I wish I knew what to do about Heba. He just won't listen to us." Atemu said as he paced the room.

"I wish that we had just told Heba how we felt about him seven years ago. It would save us a lot of heartache." Yami said.

"I know. Yami, I've been thinking. Maybe we need to just leave it alone and let Heba come to us." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I don't know if he will come to us." Yami said.

"I know that Yami, but we can't do much else. We can't force Heba to want to come to us. He needs to be willing. I mean, we'll still try to talk to him and get him to understand. I just think that we might not need to go at him as strongly as we have been." Atemu said.

"I know. I just wish that there was a way for us to get him to understand that we never meant to hurt him." Yami said.

"Maybe we can get him to understand that at least before we have to leave." Atemu said.

"I hope so. I don't want him to hate us." Yami said.

* * *

"What do you mean Yugi is your real name? I thought that Heba Morin was your real name." Amara said, clearly shocked.

"No. Yugi Mutou is my birth name. Heba Morin was a name that was given to me. I don't use my birth name for several reasons." Heba said. He pulled out a chair and sat in it so his chest faced the back of the chair and he crossed his arms over the back of the chair.

Amara pulled out a chair and sat properly in it.

"Mrs. Akana, I-I don't know how to explain this." Heba said.

"Just take your time." Amara said.

"I have never told anyone this. In fact, very few people know this about me. Not even Ryou, Malik, and Joey know about this." Heba said.

"What is it?" Amara asked.

"I was born into this world. My parents were assassins in this organization. You know my father, Manny Mutou." Heba said.

"Manny? They're your parents?" Amara asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I think that you know them." Heba said.

"I do. We went to high school with him. Aknankanon and I, I mean." Amara said.

"Well, not long after high school, they both joined this organization and took up the life of assassins. They loved this life. Well, they eventually fell in love with each other and got married. Then they had me." Heba said.

"You were born into the world of assassins." Amara said.

Heba nodded. "It wasn't usual for assassins to fall in love or even have children. Most assassins give their children up for adoption so that they don't have to worry about raising them. My parents decided that they would keep me and raise me. If you can call it that." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

Heba stood up and started to pace. "I don't know what the meaning of love is. My parents never showed that they loved me. Truthfully, I don't know if they did love me." Heba said.

"Heba, they must have loved you." Amara said.

Heba gave her a bittersweet smile. "Mrs. Akana, I really don't know what it feels like to be loved. My parents were not conventional. When most five-year olds were playing with toys, I was being taught martial arts and how to use a gun." Heba said.

"You were five and you knew how to use a gun?" Amara asked.

Heba nodded. "I was never called by my real name. I couldn't be called Yugi Mutou because if something were to happen, it could be traced back to my parents, so they were forced to give me a fake name that I would use in any undercover missions that I had. That's why I'm called Heba Morin. As far as the world is concerned, Yugi Mutou is just an average boy who isn't really known." Heba said.

"I had no idea you had such a hard life." Amara said.

"I didn't think that it was a hard life. I was eight the first time that I went out on a mission. I was twelve when I went on my first solo mission. I never felt anything. The people that I killed, I never felt anything for. They were just targets that I had to kill." Heba said. He sat back and down and rested his head on the chair. "I thought being an assassin was all there was. I didn't know anything about the real world. I thought that the real world was killing people. I never had an undercover mission before, so I never had a reason to try to fit in with anyone. I fit in with the other assassins. I was fourteen when I was declared the best assassin in the organization. I was proud of myself. I thought that it was the greatest thing that had ever happened." Heba said.

"Something happened to change a lot of things, didn't it?" Amara asked.

"Yes. My first undercover mission was protecting you and your husband." Heba said.

Amara looked at him in shock.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Aknankanon walked into the room.

"Hi, boys. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Aknankanon asked.

"No, Dad. What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what you guys were going to do about Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, we're trying to talk to him, but he won't listen to us." Yami said.

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with us unless it relates to the attempts on our lives." Atemu said.

"Are you just planning to give up?" Aknankanon asked.

"I don't really know." Yami said.

"Well, you can't. Not if you want to be with him." Aknankanon said.

"What?!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed at the same time, blushing.

Aknankanon sighed. "Yami, your mother and I are neither blind nor stupid. We both knew that you were seeing someone behind Heba's back, and we did find out that it was Atemu. You didn't hide it as well as you thought." Aknankanon said.

Their blushes deepened.

"Besides, it's obvious from the way that the two of you look at Heba that you both want him. You're both in love with him, and I think that you should keep trying. You shouldn't give up on someone that you love." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, we don't want to give up. He's just making it so hard to get close to him. We're just not sure if we can get him to understand that." Yami said.

"Then you try again. You can't just give up because he doesn't want to listen. You keep trying until he does." Aknankanon said.

"Do you think that that will work?" Atemu asked.

"You'll never know unless you try." Aknankanon said.

"I guess we'll have to." Atemu said.

* * *

"Aknankanon and I were your first mission?" Amara asked.

"Undercover mission, yes. I was surprised when I received orders that I was supposed to protect you. That's rarely given. I wasn't told why I was supposed to protect you. I didn't ask why. I just followed the orders that I had been given." Heba said.

"So, you moved to Domino." Amara asked.

"Yeah. I was told to watch over you, and I was to stop any attempts on your lives. I had to become like a normal person. That, for me, was hard. I didn't know what a normal life was, so it was hard. I had to get an apartment, a job, and I had to go to school. I made up that story about how my parents were killed in an accident a few months before and that I proved myself able to live on my own." Heba said.

"You got an apartment in the building across from where we lived, and you started going to Domino High." Amara said.

"Yeah. I'll admit that at the start, I did plan to use Yami to get close to you." Heba said.

"Then, that relationship meant nothing to you." Amara said bitterly.

"I said at the start, and I didn't plan to get involved in a relationship like that. I just decided I would be his friend so that I could keep an even closer eye on you. As you know, I was there for almost a year, so it was a long undercover assignment." Heba said.

"What happened?" Amara asked.

"At the start, I avoided most people. I didn't really know how to interact on a normal level, so I decided to stay to myself. I decided against using Yami because I didn't want to chance anything happening to him as a result of what I did. It was Yami who approached me. It was the first day that I attended school, actually. He took me on a tour of the school. I had the same classes as him." Heba said.

"Yes. I remember that day. Yami came home talking about you. He thought that we you were a sweet person. He also talked about how cute you were." Amara said.

"He wouldn't have been like that if he had known what I was really like. I had the same classes because this organization arranged it like that. Yami and I ended up talking to each other about a lot of things. I found myself being rather relaxed around him although I still guarded myself." Heba said. He sighed. "Over time, things started to change. I started to change. I was losing my cold assassin exterior. I was becoming normal. I started liking music, going to the movies, hanging out with friends, and other things that teenagers did." Heba said. He smiled. "It was the first time that I was ever really happy. Without realizing, I started falling for Yami." Heba said.

"The feelings were real then." Amara said.

"Very real. I had never felt like that before. I didn't realize at the time what I felt for him. When Yami asked me to go out with him, I said yes, and we started dating." Heba said. He smiled. "No one had ever treated me the way Yami had. He was so kind to me, and he was always trying to things for me, or buy things for me. No one ever gave me anything." Heba said.

Amara smiled. "I know. Yami would always use his allowance on you." Amara said.

"I finally realized that I had fallen in love without really knowing what love was. Yami and I grew very close. I had never let anyone as close to me as I let him." Heba said.

"Do you regret letting Yami get close to you?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I knew that when the mission was over, I would have to leave. I was trying to find a way to tell him and make it sound real. I couldn't tell him the truth. At least, not at the time. I soon found out that I didn't have to. I found him in bed with Atemu." Heba said.

Amara looked down. "You were hurt." Amara said.

"Yeah. I was. I had trusted him, something I had never done before. I was very hurt. He wanted to explain to me then, but I didn't want to listen." Heba said.

"Why didn't you go back and ask him?" Amara asked.

"That night was when that assassin tried to kill you and your husband. I had let myself get so wrapped up in my relationship with Yami that I let my guard down, and you and your husband almost paid the price. If I had been a second later, you two would have been killed. I would have failed." Heba said.

"Heba, it wasn't your fault." Amara said.

"Yes, it was. I realized that I had to separate myself from that world. I was an assassin. It's all I ever was. I couldn't live in a world where killing wads a crime. I had to leave because if I didn't, I would have made more mistakes. I decided that I would never open my heart to anyone again. I just couldn't risk the hurt again." Heba said.

Amara was unable to believe anything that she had heard. "Heba, I didn't realize that things were so hard for you." Amara said.

Heba smiled. "I was the one who decided that I would live this life. I couldn't get what I had been through in Domino out of my head. I found that I liked that life. I liked not having to sneak around. I liked being around people who acted like they cared for me. I liked being able to live freely." Heba said.

"You had a taste of a normal life, and you didn't want to let it go." Amara said.

"No. I didn't. I liked being with Yami. I loved him, and I know that he loved me, at least for a while. I liked that feeling. He showed me what love was." Heba said.

"Heba, why don't you talk to Yami about this?" Amara asked.

"And tell him what? That everything I told him about me was a lie? That even after learning he cheated on me I love him? That I love Atemu, too? That we can't be together because of the life that I live?" Heba asked with tears in his eyes.

Amara watched Heba in sympathy. She had always seen Heba as a strong, untouchable person who didn't care about anything as long as he got the mission done.

Now, she a hurt, broken young man who had never had a chance at a real life because of the world that he had been born into. She saw someone who wanted to be loved, but thought that he couldn't be because of his past.

Heba wiped the tears away. "You know, I envy Yami." Heba said.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"Because he had such good, loving parents. He was loved as a child. I wasn't. I always envied him because of that. When I saw how you worried about him, how you treated him with love, how you were always proud of him, I really envied him. I never had that. I guess, in a way, it's what I longed for, but knew I would never have." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Amara said.

"You don't need to say anything." Heba said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you for listening. I have kept all this bottled up for seven years. Thank you for letting me tell you." Heba said.

Amara nodded. "I'm glad I could help." Amara said.

To Heba's surprise, Amara pulled him into a hug.

"Whether you realize it or not, Heba, you are loved." Amara said. She pulled back and looked at him. "You are not alone. Yugi." Amara said.

Heba smiled at her. "Thank you for everything." Heba said.

Amara nodded. "You have done so much for my family. Thank you for everything." Amara said.

"Just doing what I do best." Heba said.

"Yugi, can I offer you a piece of advice?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Talk to Atemu and Yami. Tell them all this. Tell them how you feel. I think that it would be the best thing for right now." Amara said.

"I'll think about it. And call me Heba. No one knows my real name." Heba said.

"I think that they should." Amara said.

Heba nodded. "I'll think about what you've said, and thanks again for listening." Heba said.

Amara nodded and went to the door. The sound of gunfire caused her to turn.

Heba was shooting at the targets again.

'Heba, I hope that you find the answers to what hurts you so much. You deserve to be happy, even if you don't believe it.' Amara thought. She left the room.

Heba wasn't able to concentrate now. All the memories of his past were coming back.

Heba closed his eyes as tears started to come. 'I can't do this. Not now.' Heba thought. He put the gun away before leaving the room.

* * *

"What should we do?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "I don't know. Your father is right. We have to keep trying. I want Heba to understand that we love him, and that we want to be with him." Atemu said.

"I'm not sure that he would want that given the past, though." Yami said.

"Well, we're going to have to try and do something. It's not like we can just leave and pretend that we didn't find him again. Things have changed. We finally found him again, and there is no way that we can just let him walk away again. We have to hold on to him this time." Atemu said.

"Do you think that he'll listen to us?" Yami asked.

"I honestly don't know, Yami, but we're going to try." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "How do we do that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know yet, but we're going to find a way to reach him no matter what it takes." Atemu said.

* * *

Amara walked into the room that she shared with her husband and found that Aknankanon was on the bed, reading a book.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had disappeared to." Aknankanon said, marking his page and putting the book aside.

Amara sat down on the bed beside Aknankanon. "I was in the firing range talking to Heba." Amara said.

"Why?" Aknankanon asked.

"Because I knew that something was bothering him, and I wanted him to talk about it." Amara said.

"Did he talk?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, he did. I would tell you, but he made me promise him that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I am going to honor that promise. I will say this. He has had a hard life." Amara said.

"And I'm guessing that Yami and Atemu's going behind his back didn't help matters at all." Aknankanon said.

"You know, he loves them. Heba loves Yami and Atemu as much as they love him. He has his reasons for not wanting to be with them. Truthfully, he needs them." Amara said.

"Do you think that we should try and help them?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. We need to let them work this out for themselves. It's the only way that they will truly be happy if they end up together in the end." Amara said.

"You're supposed to say 'when they get together', not 'if they get together'." Aknankanon said.

"I don't know what will happen, and neither do you. We have to just wait and see what happens." Amara said.

* * *

Heba walked into his room and looked around. He saw the meager things that he had. They were only necessities besides a few things he did for replacing.

Heba covered his mouth as he looked at the room in what seemed to be through foreign eyes.

Heba saw a room for someone who had nothing, but a life of solitude. He saw a place that wasn't him. Not anymore.

Heba walked over and sat down on the bed. He reached over and took out a picture from the nightstand.

It was of a man and woman.

Heba's parents.

"What was so wrong with loving me? Why were you never there for me? Why did you instill nothing but distrust for everyone around me?" Heba asked.

Heba put the picture back up and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold, but he knew it wasn't from the room.

It was his heart, aching.

Heba covered his face as the tears started to come. "Why is this so hard? I'm an assassin. I'm supposed to feel nothing. B-but I can't. Not anymore." Heba said.

Heba was tired.

Tired of hiding.

Tired of killing.

Tired of lying.

Tired of being alone.

Heba turned and fell face first on the bed, burying his face into the pillow.

"I'm tired of this empty feeling. Why can't I just go and tell Atemu and Yami what I feel? Why can't I do it? I just want to know that I'm loved and not alone. I want to be with them." Heba said.

Heba sobbed into the pillow, feeling his heart shatter as he admitted what he had denied for seven years.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope everything was clear about Heba's past. I'll still refer to him as Heba for now. Also, I hope I showed that Heba was torn up about the siutation wiht Atemu and Yami.

Next: Heba and the others plan how to take down Falcon/Pegasus. There's also a traitor in the Guild.

R&R.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10- Betrayal

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik were all in the meeting room, discussing what they should do.

"We have to just bust in there and kill the guy. Once Pegasus is gone, everything will be fine." Joey said.

"Joey, think about it. Pegasus has had a lot of people killed to get to the point that he is at now. He is not going to risk losing it all." Heba said.

"He's right. Pegasus wouldn't be stupid enough to allow himself to be caught off-guard. I am certain that Pegasus will be guarded. Besides, he's probably a good shot himself." Ryou said.

"Then what do we do?" Malik asked.

"We're going to have to go and survey his home and his office building. We need to figure out everything there is to know about this place." Heba said.

"I'll get to finding those plans now." Ryou said.

"In the meantime, I think that we had better get ready for a reconnaissance mission." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Malik said.

"Do we tell them about this?" Ryou asked.

"Not yet. There's not much to tell." Heba replied.

"I'll get to the plans." Ryou said and left.

"Who's this?" Joey asked, looking at a picture of a man.

"His name is Croquet. From what I understand, he is Pegasus's right-hand man. Wherever Pegasus is, he is." Heba said.

"What do you think that we should do?" Malik asked.

"We have to be ready for anything. There is too much at stake right now." Heba said.

"You're right. I guess I'll have to restrain myself on the reconnaissance mission." Malik said.

"Yes, you will. I don't want to have to remind you how sensitive this all is." Heba said.

"I won't do anything to mess this up." Malik said.

"Yeah. We all have too much to live for." Joey agreed.

'At least you all have something to look forward to when all of this over.' Heba thought sadly.

* * *

A silver-haired man with red eyes sat at a desk with his hands folded.

"Mr. Pegasus, I have news." a black-haired man with glasses said.

"What is it, Croquet? I hope you found the targets that that botch couldn't get killed." Pegasus said.

"Yes, we have. We have a spy in a secret organization called the Guild. He has informed us that they are all there. There are also two people by the names of Amara and Aknankanon Akana who were supposed to have been killed, but they are alive there as well." Croquet said.

Pegasus slammed his hands down into the desk. "What?! How are those two alive?!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Apparently, an undercover agent managed to save them, meaning that they have a very skilled agent for us never to have tracked them down." Croquet said.

Pegasus grew angry. "Is there any way for us to get in there to get those ten bastards so that I can get rid of them once and for all?" Pegasus asked.

"Not at the moment. It seems that the top four agents are always with them, which means that there is no way for us to get to them at the moment." Croquet said.

Pegasus stood up and walked to the window, looking out. "I have worked long and hard to make my dreams become a reality. All I need it KaibaCorp and Sennen Games to be the only gaming corporation in Japan. I will be the only one who supplies Japan's gaming technology. I need to get to Seto Kaiba and Atemu Sennen to do that." Pegasus said.

"Our agent is standing by for any orders." Croquet said.

"Tell him that we will have agents outside their main base. He will give us the coordinates. He is to lure them all outside when those agents can't help them, and then we'll capture them. After that, they will be dealt with." Pegasus said.

"Yes, sir. I will relay the orders and gather a team to be ready." Croquet said.

"Do that. I don't want any mistakes this time. I want them all found and captured as soon as possible." Pegasus said.

"Yes, sir. We won't fail you." Croquet said. He bowed before leaving.

Pegasus picked up the glass of wine that was on the desk and took a sip of it. 'I won't fail now. I will kill all ten of them and then I will work on destroying this Guild. I have only one spy, but I can easily plant more of them.' Pegasus thought. He grinned evilly. 'Soon, my plan will be complete, and Industrial Illusions will be the only gaming corporation in Japan.' Pegasus thought.

* * *

"Okay. So, we have the schematics to the Industrial Illusions and Pegasus's mansion." Ryou said, laying out all of the plans.

"Are there any secret ways in?" Heba asked.

"According to the plans, no, but I wouldn't be surprised if there are." Ryou said.

"What about security?" Joey asked.

"Tight. We'll have to be extra careful when we approach this. Pegasus has spared no expense in making sure that the buildings would not be broken into. He has state of the art security system at both complete with motion sensor cameras as well as heat-activated alarms. There are security guards everywhere armed with tasers and guns. They are privately hired, meaning they probably shoot to kill." Ryou said.

"And way to get to Pegasus without being detected?" Heba asked.

"Well, if we can deactivate the security systems, then there is a chance that we can do it. We can handle the guards, no problem. We don't know who among them are assassins like us. I figure that Pegasus has assassins on the payroll since he knows that he's done a lot of illegal things. We're going to have to be careful because one wrong move could end our lives." Ryou said.

"We're going to be in for the fight of our lives this time around." Joey said.

"Okay. We're going to have to be extra careful with this reconnaissance mission. I think that all four of us should go. There's enough security that everyone will be safe. We have to be ready. We're all going to have to do this." Heba said.

"We get it. We're the reconnaissance team. We're on it." Joeys aid.

"So we tell them what we're going?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. We will." Heba said.

* * *

"I understand." a shadowed figure said.

"_Do not fail. If you do, Falcon will be the one that you have to answer to, and failing will result in facing Falcon's wrath. Hearing that they are all alive has made him very angry and unforgiving._"

"Understood. I will not fail." the shadowed figure said before breaking contact with Croquet.

The shadowed figure stood up and headed back into the base. 'I won't fail I'll get them outside no matter what it takes.' the figure thought.

* * *

"So, you're all going to do this?" Akefia asked.

"We have to. If we're ever going to end this, we have to go after Pegasus." Joey said.

"You will be careful, right?" Amara asked.

"We always are." Malik replied.

"Once we get ready, we'll be heading out. You'll all be safe since we know that you're in here." Heba said.

"Okay. Our lives are in your hands, so we're going to leave everything to you." Mariku said.

"Like you have a choice." Malik remarked.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"We're doing a reconnaissance mission. Malik and I will be surveying the Industrial Illusions headquarters while Joey and Ryou survey Pegasus's mansion." Heba replied.

"You think that you can find a way to get to him?" Seth asked.

"I know that we can. Everyone has a weakness. We just need to find it." Ryou said.

* * *

The figure stood at the door, listening in. 'So, they'll be unguarded tonight. Perfect.' the figure thought.

The figure snuck away so that no one saw him and went outside.

Taking out the communicator, the figure said, "Hawk calling base. Come in. Do you read me?"

"_We read you, Hawk. What do you have to report?_"Croquet asked.

"Just learned that the agents won't be here tonight. We can strike then." Hawk said.

"_Good. The team will be there to assist. Bring them at least ten meters from the base so that no one sees it._" Croquet said.

"I will." Hawk said before ending the transmission.

'Hopefully, I will get out of here soon so that I don't have to kiss that idiot's ass. He doesn't even realize that I am a spy. For someone so talented, he really is dumb.' Hawk thought.

Hawk headed back into the base.

Since he often went outside, no one at the base questioned the fact that we went out and came back in several times in such a short period of time.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik were ready to leave.

"You all know what to do." Heba said.

"Don't worry. We're going to be careful. We won't get caught." Ryou said.

Heba nodded. "Stay in contact, and don't leave each other. You'll have better chances if you stay together rather than separating." Heba said.

"Understood." the three said.

Heba and Malik got into one hummer while Joey and Ryou got in the other.

The two teams headed to their separate destinations.

* * *

After waiting an hour so that he didn't arouse suspicion, Hawk headed for the wing that he knew his targets were in.

All ten were in the meeting room.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"Leader asked me to take you somewhere safe." Hawk said.

"That's odd. He didn't mention it to us." Yami said.

"It was a last minute decision. He thinks that you'll be safer until this whole ordeal with Falcon is over." Hawk said smoothly.

"Heba does know what's best." Amara said.

The group got up and followed Hawk out of the room.

* * *

Heba and Malik had surveyed much of Industrial Illusions.

"I think that Ryou was right. Getting in there is not going to be easy." Malik said.

"I know. There has to be a weak point." Heba said.

"Do you think that we should send someone in undercover to learn the building?" Malik asked.

"It would take too long for them to gain access to Pegasus. We can't drag this out any longer than necessary." Heba said. He took the night vision goggles and looked through them to see that there were people still working. "I'll say this. Pegasus doesn't have a heart." Heba said.

"Why do you say that?" Malik asked.

"Besides the fact that he had people murdered to further his own business aside, he has people working this late. It's already ten at night." Heba said.

"That is cruel. Do you think that they could be ones who help him with his assassinations and stuff?" Malik asked.

"Possibly. No way to know for sure." Heba said, lowering the goggles.

"I hate just sitting around doing nothing." Malik said, growing bored.

"I know that this is tedious work, Tiger, but we have to do this." Heba said.

"I know." Malik said.

* * *

Ryou and Joey were monitoring Pegasus's mansion.

"Geez. I think the guy has security on every square inch of his property. He even has cameras outside of the gates. He must be paranoid or something." Joey said.

"Wouldn't you be paranoid if you had killed as many people as he has? He knows that one wrong move could put him in jail on death row. There isn't a person alive that wouldn't want him to die given that he has killed hundreds of people." Ryou said.

"I guess you're right. The guy does have a good reason for not wanting anyone to see what he's doing." Joey admitted.

Ryou looked through the night vision goggles that he had. "Well, Pegasus, or Falcon as he likes to be known, is in the study. He's looking over something. I can't tell what it is." Ryou said.

"Is that Croquet guy there?" Joey asked.

"Right in the room. It doesn't surprise me." Ryou said.

"I hope that we can end this soon. I want to be able to leave the organization so that I can live with Seth and Seto now." Joey said.

"I know what you mean. I will be thrilled when Akefia, Bakura, and I can all live together now." Ryou said.

"I just hope that we get to." Joey said.

"Are you worried that Pegasus will somehow get to them?" Ryou asked.

"That, and I'm worried I won't make it out alive." Joey said.

"I can understand that fear. I worry about that, too." Ryou said.

"So, it's not my overactive imagination?" Joey asked.

"No. It's a rational fear." Ryou said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and the others were surprised when they were led outside away from the base.

"Shouldn't we be leaving in vans or something?" Yami asked.

"They're not that far away." Hawk replied.

"I don't like this. Something isn't right." Marik said.

Hawk smirked, but they couldn't see it since he was in front of them all. 'You don't know how right you are, but by the time you realize that, you'll already be trapped.' Hawk thought.

"All right. What is going on? Heba wouldn't have wanted us to leave the base unless we were in a vehicle." Atemu said.

"You're right. He would." Hawk said.

It hit Seth. "It's a trap!" Seth shouted.

Before the group could react, a group of people had jumped put and grabbed them, trapping them.

A man walked forward. "Nicely done, Hawk. I'm sure that Falcon will be pleased that we have the targets now." the man said.

"Thanks, Vulture. It was easy to manipulate them." hawk said.

"You're working for Falcon?!" Akefia exclaimed.

"Of course. You think that I like kissing that bastard Leader's ass. He's stupid. He didn't even realize that I was the one who would hand you all over to Falcon." Hawk said.

"You'll never get away with this." Bakura stated angrily.

"I would like to see you try and stop us. There's nothing you can do, and by the time that they get back, I'm sure that you'll be dead and gone." Hawk said.

None of them could believe it. They had walked right into a trap, and there was no way for them to get out of it.

"Get them all into the vans. We'll take them back to Industrial Illusions. I'm certain that Falcon will be pleased to hear that his competition will soon be dead." Vulture said.

The others forced them all into the vans that were hidden nearby.

They all struggled, and they tried to get away, but their captors were a lot stronger than they were.

Vulture turned to Hawk. "You had better get back. We don't need anyone from there getting suspicious. No one will be looking for them, will they?" Vulture asked.

"No. Only the top four agents would. They're out on reconnaissance. They never get back until close to dawn." Hawk replied.

"Good. Ensure that they don't start looking until you get word that they are dead." Vulture said.

"Not a problem. Leader trusts me. He won't doubt my word." Hawk said.

Vulture got into one of the vans and left.

Hawk then headed back into the base.

* * *

Pegasus's phone rang. The one used only for his criminal activates.

"Falcon." Pegasus said into the phone.

"_Sir, we met Hawk, and everything went as planned. We have them, and we're on our way._" Vulture said.

"Good. Make sure that they are comfortable. I won't be there for about an hour. No one is to lay a hand on them until I get there. Just lock them up." Pegasus said.

"_I understand. We'll do as ordered_." Vulture replied.

Pegasus hung up the phone with a wicked grin on his face. "This is working out perfectly. I have them, and I will soon be rid of them." Pegasus said.

"Should we not go on and deal with them, sir?" Croquet asked.

"No. I'm certain that they are still watching us. We'll wait an hour, and then make our move." Pegasus said.

"Understood. We will be ready to head to Industrial Illusions at that time." Croquet said.

"Make sure we are. I want to watch as they are tortured and killed." Pegasus with a maniacal grin.

* * *

Vulture and the others arrived at an underground hanger in Industrial Illusions.

As ordered, they forced Yami, Atemu, and the others out of the van and down a hall. They shoved them all into a room and shut the metal doors, locking them in.

"Damn it! How could this have happened?!" Akefia shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Akefia! Don't do that! These walls are made of metal!" Atemu exclaimed.

Seth walked over and looked at Akefia's bleeding hand. "Well, it's official. You've broken your hand." Seth said.

"Like it matters! We're all going to die anyway!" Akefia spat.

"We don't know that yet." Amara said.

"I agree with him. We can't get out of this." Aknankanon said.

"There's no way for any of them to know where we are. They won't even know until after we are probably dead. They had a spy right under their noses and didn't know it. We are screwed!" Akefia growled.

"He's right. We just can't get out of this." Bakura agreed.

"What now?" Yami asked.

"We have to wait for death. That's all that we can do." Marik said.

"After all this, I thought that we would have been freed from this soon, but now, we are so dead." Seto said.

"We can't give up hope yet. There is still a chance that they can get here and get us out of this mess." Amara said.

"Amara, it's wishful thinking. There isn't a chance that we will be able to find us before we're all killed." Aknankanon said.

'Heba, even if you hate us, please save us.' Yami thought, hoping that Heba would be able to find out where they were.

* * *

Fire was relaxing in one of the lounges when a female came in.

"Hey, Ice. What's going on?" Fire asked.

"Fire, didn't you hear?' Ice asked.

"Hear what?" Fire asked, hoping that they hadn't discovered them all gone.

"Leader, Tiger, Fox, and Mutt are back from reconnaissance." Ice said.

"What?! Why so soon?" Fire asked, trying to conceal his panic.

"Don't know why. They are, though." Ice said.

"I'd better go and see what they learned." Fire said, getting up and leaving.

Once out of the lounge, Fire raced through the corridors until he found himself in the hanger where he saw Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey getting out of the hummers.

"Leader, we didn't think that you would be back so soon." Fire said.

"We ended early. There's no much that we can learn from the outside." Heba replied.

"Did you find a way in?" Fire asked.

"He just said we can't learn anything. No, we can't get in." Joey said.

"Calm down, Mutt. Let's go." Heba said.

The four started off.

"Where are you going?" Fire asked, walking with them.

"We're going to see the protectorates we have here. They may know something about Falcon, or Pegasus, that will allow us to find out how we can get in." Heba replied.

"You can't!" Fire said quickly.

Heba turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?" Heba asked.

"Sorry, sir, but is it wise to tell outsiders everything that goes on with the organization. They may use it against us and have us all put in jail." Fire said.

"Fire, I know that they are trustworthy. You don't need to worry." Heba said.

"But still, you don't know for sure." Fire said, trying to stall them.

"Fire, is there something on your mind?" Heba asked.

"No, Leader. Why?" Fire asked.

"Then stop talking and let us go." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." Fire said.

Heba and the others walked off.

"Wasn't that strange?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

Heba had a bad feeling. He took off down the corridors and went through the halls toward the area that they stayed in.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey took off after him.

"Heba, wait!" Ryou shouted.

"What's gotten into him?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, but this can't be good!" Joey replied.

Heba burst into the meeting room and found that no one was there.

"Where are they?" Ryou asked, knowing that they would have been in the room.

"Check all the rooms." Heba ordered.

Ryou went to Bakura and Akefia's room and found it empty.

Joey went into Seth and Seto's room only to find that it was empty as well.

Malik went to Marik and Mariku's room and found that no one was there.

Heba went into Atemu and Yami's room and then to Aknankanon and Amara's room only to find the same thing. No one was there.

"They are nowhere. This isn't funny!" Joey exclaimed.

"They wouldn't do this. They know that this is serious." Heba said.

"Then where are they?" Malik asked.

"Pegasus. He got in and grabbed them." Heba said.

"How? No one could have gotten in here." Ryou said, getting panicky.

Something clicked in Heba's mind.

Fire always tried to kiss up to him.

Fire always wanted to know what was going on.

Fire always wanted to know how long they would be gone.

Fire wanted to keep them from this wing when they got back.

Fire wanted to make them doubt them.

"Fire!" Heba growled.

"Fire?! Why are you thinking about fire at a time like this?!" Joey shouted.

"Joey." Heba said.

"They are all gone, possible in Pegasus's hands, and you're thinking about Fire!" Joey yelled.

"Joey." Heba said a little louder.

"They could be killed, and you're thinking about that kid!" Joey raged.

The next thing Joey knew, he was on the ground with a painful cheek from where Heba had punched him.

Heba grabbed Joey by the collar and jerked him up. "Joey, get a hold of yourself! You're falling apart!" Heba growled.

Joey looked at him in surprise.

"I'm worried about them, too, but if we fall apart now, they are as good as dead. You have to keep yourself together." Heba said.

"You're right. Thanks." Joey said as Heba let him go.

"Fire is a traitor. He's the one who let this happen. I bet he got them out of the base to let Pegasus's men get them. We need to find him." Heba said.

The group spread out.

* * *

Fire had thrown a few things into a bag and was trying to get out of the base.

Fire knew that Heba wasn't an idiot, and he knew that it wouldn't take Heba long to piece together the fact that Fire was a traitor. Once Heba knew that, Fire knew that he was a dead man.

Fire had almost reached the exit. 'All I have to do is get to the door, and I am home free. I'll just have to tell Falcon that my cover was blown. Since they'll be dead, it won't matter.' Fire thought. He glanced back to make sure no one was following him.

When Fire turned back around, he found himself facing the barrel of a .22 gun,

"Not so fast, Fire." the man said.

"What's up, Iron rod? " Fire asked shakily

"Going somewhere?"

Fire gulped and turned to face Heba.

Heba grabbed Fire and slammed him against the wall. "You are going to regret what you have done." Heba said in a dangerous voice.

Fire gulped. He knew what Heba was like, and he knew what Heba was capable of.

"No one betrays me. Where are they?" Heba asked angrily.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that I have a thing for kidnappings, but it was something that needed to happen for the story.

Next: Heba and the others get answers and get into Industrial illusions.

R&R.


	11. Infiltration

Chapter 11- Infiltration

Fire was slammed back into a wall. He winced at the sharp pain that was going up his spine.

"You are so going to regret what you have done." Heba said in a menacing voice.

Fire gulped, scared to death of what Heba would do to him. However, he wouldn't betray Pegasus. "You can do whatever the hell you want to me. I'll never tell you where they are." Fire growled.

"Fox. Tiger. Mutt." Heba said.

"Yeah." Joey said.

"Tell me, were they wearing the necklaces I asked you to give them?" Heba asked.

"You mean the star-shaped ones?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"What about them? It doesn't matter that they were wearing those damned things! They'll be dead before you find them!" Fire snarled.

"So, they were wearing them when you handed them over to Falcon's thugs." Heba said.

"So what if they were?!" Fire spat.

Heba smirked. "Because your boss had no idea that those necklaces were actually tracking devices. We can track them without you." Heba said.

Fire's eyes widened in hear.

"Iron rod!" Heba called.

'Yes, Leader." Iron rod said as he entered the room.

"I want you to watch him. Have a gun trained on him at all times. The other three members of your team are to be outside the door. If he tries to escape, you have my permission to shoot to kill. Don't let him get away. He's a traitor and will be dealt with later when we get back." Heba said, pushing Fire into a chair.

Iron rod pointed his gun at him. "He'll have to kill me to get away." Iron rod said.

"Come on!" Heba said.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey followed Heba out.

"Ryou, get on the computer. Find them." Heba said.

"Right." Ryou said, running off.

"We're gathering a team together. We'll be moving out the second that Ryou has their location." Heba said.

The group headed to get the tea, together.

Within fifteen minutes, they had the two hummers that would be taken ready.

Ryou ran up and said, "I got it. They are in the Industrial Illusions building."

"Leader!"

Heba turned and saw one of Iron rod's team running to him. "Bluestreak, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the door."

"Leader, Fire tried to escape and Iron rod took him down. In his pain, he told us that they were being kept in an underground chamber under Industrial Illusions." Bluestreak said.

"Good. Go back to your duties." Heba said.

Bluestreak nodded and ran off.

"Let's go. We know what we are looking for now." Heba said.

Everyone got into the hummers and headed out.

* * *

In their prison, the group was getting antsy.

"I cannot take this much longer! I have to get out of here!" Akefia said.

"Being in the base with them doesn't sound that bad now." Atemu said.

"No. It doesn't. It sounds wonderful." Marik said.

"We can't just give up. We have to try and figure out a way to get out of this mess." Seth said.

"How? We have no way to get out. Not one of us knows how to use a gun. We don't even have a weapon to use. They have guns and who knows what else." Atemu said.

"There must be something that we can do." Bakura said.

"Like what? It's not they put some kind of tracking device on us to let them find us." Yami said.

Aknankanon sighed. "We just have to wait and see what they do." Aknankanon said.

'Heba, I know that you don't want anything to happen to us, so please come and help us. We need it.' Amara thought, hoping that Heba and the others would arrive in time to aide them.

* * *

Vulture and his group were waiting in a room.

"What are the targets doing?" Vulture asked the one at the monitor.

"Nothing. I think that they're going out of their minds from being locked up." the man replied.

"Doesn't matter. They'll be dead once Falcon gets here." Vulture said.

The rest of them were playing card games.

"I wish that we could go ahead and shoot them." one said.

"Yeah. It would be so much fun to do that." another said.

"We have our orders. We are to wait for Falcon to come before we kill them. Once Falcon gets here, we'll deal with them." Vulture said.

* * *

Pegasus was sitting in his study. He was drinking a glass of wine.

Croquet walked into the room and said, "Mr. Pegasus, the limo is ready to take you to Industrial Illusions."

"Thank you, Croquet. It's time to deal with the last of the competition." Pegasus said.

Pegasus left the room, and Croquet followed him.

Outside, the limo was waiting. The limo driver had the door open for Pegasus. Pegasus got in, and the limo driver closed the door.

Croquet and the limo driver got into the front of the limo and drove off.

"Where to, sir?" the limo asked.

"My office now." Pegasus said.

The limo driver headed that way.

Pegasus got comfortable since it would be an hour drive to his office building.

* * *

The two hummers parked a few blocks away from the Industrial Illusions building.

"Okay. How do we do this?" Joey asked.

"We're going to have to get in there undetected. I'm sure that there are security cameras everywhere." Heba said.

"You know, I think that I might be able to do something." Ryou said, taking out his laptop and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I can use a satellite to relay a signal that would temporarily disable every security system that Pegasus has in his building. They would only be disabled for about ten minutes, but that might be enough to get us to where we need to be." Ryou said, not pausing in his typing.

"It's the best chance that we have." one of the agents said.

"Do it." Heba said.

Ryou continued with what he did, and before he knew it, he had hacked into the satellite. "Okay. Almost there. Everyone needs to be ready to move in the second that I say." Ryou said.

"You heard him. Everyone, get ready to move in!" Heba ordered.

"Yes, sir." was the reply as every started getting what they needed together.

Ryou managed to get the satellite to hack into the Industrial Illusions security system. He initiated the program, and in a few moments, the words **INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS SECURITY SYSTEM DEACTIVATED** flashed across the screen.

"Move it!" Ryou ordered.

The agents spread out and headed in through several different entrances.

"Look for the way into that underground level." Heba ordered.

There didn't seem to be a way in.

"I got an idea! Head to Pegasus's office!" Ryou ordered into the communicator on his ear.

"You heard him!" Heba said.

All the agents did as ordered and headed for the stairs.

After heading up several flights of stairs, everyone arrived at the door to Pegasus's office.

Joey tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Locked." Joey said.

"Let me." an agent said. She kneeled at the knob and used a set of tools to pick the lock.

Ryou went in and connected his laptop to Pegasus's computer.

"Fox. What are you doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm tapping into every file that Pegasus has on his computer. If there is a way to get into that underground level, it will be in his computer." Ryou said.

It wasn't long before Ryou managed to tap into Pegasus's computer. He soon found the plans.

"We can get to it from here. There's an elevator that will take us there as well as a set of stairs." Ryou said.

"We'll take the stairs. Everyone, get your guns ready. We're dealing with trained assassins like us. We take no chances." Heba said.

"Yes, Leader." everyone said.

Ryou hit the button under Pegasus's desk that opened the secret panel to the stairs that would lead down to the underground level.

Carefully, the group of agents headed down to the underground level, keeping their guns trained in front of them so that if someone came up on them, they would be ready to fire.

* * *

"Vulture, we've got a bit of a problem." the assassin at the computers said.

"What's that?" Vulture asked, engrossed in the card game.

"The security cameras are all down." the assassin replied.

Vulture looked up. "What do you mean all the security cameras are down?" Vulture demanded.

"Just what I said, sir. All of the cameras are down. In the building and down here." the assassin said.

"What do we do about the targets, sir?" another assassin asked.

"We'll get them and bring them in here. Don't forget about our orders. We don't let any harm befall them. We have to wait until Falcon gets here for that." Vulture said.

The men groaned at being reminded of that detail.

"I'd love to just shoot them, too, but we have our orders, and we have to follow them. We'll get to kill them once Falcon arrives." Vulture said.

The men got up and headed to the cell.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Amara, Aknankanon, Seth, Seto, Marik, Mariku, Akefia, and Bakura were surprised when the metal doors were opened.

They weren't surprised, however, when they found that guns were trained on them.

"Tie them up." Vulture ordered.

The men entered the room and tied everyone's hands behind their backs.

"Out." Vulture ordered.

Knowing that they couldn't do anything else, the group did as they were told and left the cell, being led into a large room.

"Sit down against the wall." Vulture ordered.

The group did as they were told.

"Stay there. You have until Falcon arrives to enjoy being alive." Vulture said before he and the others returned to the card game.

"Great. We are really dead." Akefia muttered.

"I wonder how long before Pegasus gets here." Marik said.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather now know." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba and the others had made it to the bottom of the thirty-floor stairwell down to the underground level.

Once at the door, Heba and Joey got on either side of it.

Heba nodded, and Joey opened the door.

Carefully, Heba and Joey walked into the hallway first, pointing their guns each way to make sure that they were not being watched.

Heba made a motion, and everyone headed down the hall.

"Which way?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure. There's no way to know which way they are." Heba said.

"If we can find a computer room, I can find out." Ryou said.

"Look in the rooms. Be careful. There could be assassins in any room." Heba said.

The agents all spread out and started looking in each room, looking for the room that held a computer.

"Leader. Here." a male agent said.

Heba and Ryou walked to the room.

Ryou walked over to the computers and hooked his laptop up. Within a few minutes, he had their position.

"Let's go." Heba said.

The group headed back down the halls.

Heba had seen the map, so he led them through the halls and to where they knew that their protectorates were being held captive.

When he knew they were close, he stopped them.

"What wrong, Leader?" Joey asked.

"We don't know if the protectorates are in the room or not. When we move in, we need to be careful. We also don't know how many assassins are in there. Getting the protectorates out alive is the main objective. If you're near them, protect them." Heba said.

"Yes, Leader." all the agents said.

The group continued on down the hall.

* * *

Pegasus looked out the window as they drove down the highway. 'Soon, the last of my competition will be dead. We'll leave the bodies where they can be found, and I'll take control of the last few gaming companies to make mine the only one.' Pegasus thought.

Pegasus then looked forward.

"We will be arriving in half an hour, Mr. Pegasus." Croquet said.

"Good. We can deal with this-problem, soon." Pegasus said, not wanting his limo driver to know what was going on.

'Soon, very soon, I will have exactly what I want, and there is no way that anyone will stop me.' Pegasus thought.

* * *

Heba and the other agents arrived at the door that led into where the assassins were.

Carefully, Heba opened the door, making sure that the door didn't make any noise as he did so.

The group carefully made their way in.

Unfortunately, one of the assassins decided to look up at that moment.

"Intruders!" the assassin shouted.

All of the assassins jumped up with their guns drawn.

Heba started firing, and the other agents followed suit.

Yami, Atemu, and all the others were startled when the gunfire started, and they were all trying to move back even thought they couldn't.

Heba fired and hit Vulture right in the chest, sending Vulture down to his the ground. Another shot killed Vulture.

Ryou was close to them and ran over to help them.

"R-" Bakura started.

"Bakura, don't use my real name here!" Ryou ordered.

"Why?" Akefia asked.

"Now's not the time!" Yami exclaimed, getting scared.

"He's right." Ryou said.

A few other agents got over to them and started to untie them.

Heba ran to the side as he continued to fire. A shot hit near Heba, and he was knocked back into a wall, hitting the side of his head hard. Ignoring his injury, Heba continued firing.

It wasn't long before all of the assassins working for Pegasus were dead.

"Man. That wasn't as easy as I thought." Malik said.

"All of you all right?" Heba asked as they walked over to where the others were.

"Yeah. We're fine." Atemu said.

"Any idea if they have vehicles here or something?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. There's a secret way in. Why?" Yami asked.

"Lead the way." Heba said.

The group led them down the hall and to where there was a bay of vans.

"What now, Leader?" one agent asked.

"Simple. We get rid of all this stuff. Fox. Mutt. Get them out of here and to the hummers." Heba ordered.

The two nodded, and led them out.

"Set up the charges." Heba ordered.

The agents started to set up dynamite all around the vehicles.

"Why are we doing this?" Malik asked.

"Simple. It'll be harder to get anywhere with no vehicles." Heba said. He turned and said, "Spike."

"Sir?" Spike replied.

"Did you set all of the charges up throughout the hanger?" Heba asked.

"Yes. When you set off the detonator, every inch of this underground level will blow. Because of the way the lower level was designed, only this level will be destroyed. No one could tell that we did anything by looking at the building itself." Spike replied.

"That's good to know." Heba said.

"Sir, all charges are set." another agent said.

"Good. Move out! Head back to the hummers!" Heba ordered.

Everyone headed out the hanger entrance and went toward the hummers.

The agents got into the hummers where Ryou, Joey, Yami, Atemu and all the others were waiting.

Heba got into the front with Ryou while Malik went to the other hummer.

"Drive." Heba said to Ryou.

Ryou did as he was told.

Heba then hit a red button on a stick.

* * *

All of the charges of dynamite that had been set up were blinking red.

The indicator was set, and all that was left was for the charge to go off.

Few moments later, the entire underground level at Industrial Illusions exploded, destroying everything in the underground hanger.

Since the underground hanger was reinforced so that there was no way anyone could know it was there, the explosion could not be heard anywhere else.

Unless someone entered the underground hanger, no one would have known what had happened.

* * *

Pegasus frowned. He had tried to call Vulture, but had received no answer.

"Is something wrong, sir?' Croquet asked.

"Yes. I am unable to reach my associate. He told me that he would available by phone, but I cannot reach him at the moment." Pegasus said.

"Perhaps he is merely busy with dealing with the problem that arose at the office." Croquet said, making sure that the limo driver did not know what he was really talking about.

"Possibly. I will see when we arrive." Pegasus said, putting his phone away.

* * *

At the base to the Guild, Heba and everyone else got out of the hummers.

"All right. Help anyone injured to the medical ward. I want them looked at now." Heba said.

Any agent that was injured headed for the medical ward, although some needed help getting there.

Heba pressed a hand to the side of his head. It was killing him from where he had the wall during the shootout.

"Listen. That Fire is a traitor. He's the one who let us walk into that trap." Yami said, wanting to warn them.

"We know. We figured that out before we left. He's being watched by several agents who will shoot him if they have to." Heba said.

"Heba, you okay?" Ryou asked.

Heba moved his hand from his head and saw the blood. "No. I'm one of the injured." Heba said.

"What happened?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hit the wall hard. Must have hit harder than I thought." Heba said, wincing at the pain he was beginning to feel.

"Here. Let me have a look. I'm a doctor." Seth said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

Seth looked at the injury. "It's nit as bad as it could be. With a medical kit, I can tend to it, though I would suggest that you don't fall asleep for at least six hours." Seth said.

"Not planning on it." Heba said.

The group headed for the wing they stayed in so that Seth could take care of the injury Heba had.

* * *

Pegasus's driver pulled up at the Industrial Illusions office building.

The limo driver got out and opened the door for Pegasus.

"You can just drive around for awhile. I'm not sure how long this will take." Pegasus said.

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus." the limo driver said.

Pegasus and Croquet headed into the office building. They took the elevator up to Pegasus's office.

Pegasus took out his key and unlocked the door.

Heba had locked the door after they were all in the office so that suspicion was not aroused in case Pegasus went there while they were still in the middle of the rescue.

Pegasus went to his desk and hit the button that opened the elevator doors that led to the underground level.

Heba had also had the computer turned back off so that Pegasus would not know they were there.

Pegasus and Croquet stepped into the elevator and headed down.

"Very soon, all of my hard work will have paid because once I deal with Atemu Sennen and Seto Kaiba, their companies will be mine for the taking." Pegasus said.

"Yes, sir. Japan will have only you to provide them with gaming technology/" Croquet said.

"Exactly. I can't wait to see how they act when they realize that their time is up. Those enemy assassins might have managed to prolong their deaths, but at least I have them. I will soon be ready to get rid of them and expand my empire." Pegasus said.

The elevator doors opened, and Pegasus and Croquet walked out.

The two were shocked beyond words at what they saw.

The hallway they were in was black with ash. Everything had been destroyed.

Pegasus walked down the hall, stepping over the debris. "This can't be. Everything is destroyed." Pegasus said.

Croquet couldn't believe it, either. "There is a state of the art security system here. Whoever did this will be found." Croquet said.

"Go gather all of the security tapes." Pegasus said.

Pegasus entered the room where the shootout had taken place and found the burned, shot-up bodies of his assassins. 'I do not know who did this, but they will pay for interfering in something that did not concern them.' Pegasus thought.

Pegasus headed on to the hanger and found that everything there was gone, too.

Pegasus looked at everything for fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Pegasus." Croquet said.

Pegasus turned to him. "What is it, Croquet?" Pegasus asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the security tapes didn't help." Croquet said.

"Why not?" Pegasus demanded.

"The security cameras went out for ten minutes a half hour ago. Whoever got in here would not have been caught on tape." Croquet said.

"Search everywhere. See if Atemu Sennen and Seto Kaiba are among the bodies." Pegasus said.

Croquet did as he was told and searched everywhere. 'Nothing. There is no trace of them. They were not here when this place exploded.' Croquet thought. He knew that Pegasus would not like this at all.

"What did you find?" Pegasus asked when Croquet returned.

"I didn't find anything, Mr. Pegasus. If they were here, then they got away." Croquet said.

"Not one of them could have done all this. They don't have the knowledge or skill to do something of this magnitude." Pegasus said.

"Perhaps the ones that were protecting them found them ands saved them." Croquet said.

"Yes. I would agree with that assessment. That means that whoever they are, they are talented and serious." Pegasus said.

"To have been able to do all this, they are better than any of the ones who worked for you." Croquet said.

"Yes. I have a feeling that they are not done. They know who I am since they tracked them here." Pegasus said.

"I'll get the private place ready. No one knows about your island. They won't find you there." Croquet said.

"Alert the staff there. Tell them to be ready." Pegasus said.

"Yes, sir." Croquet said.

'I am dealing with pros who are better than the ones I have. It means that I am in danger. I will just have to hide until all this blows over. I can work from my island anyway.' Pegasus thought.

Pegasus and Croquet left, not wanting to get caught there.

The limo driver drove them right to the airport, where Pegasus and Croquet boarded Pegasus's private plane, and the place flew to Pegasus's island to hide from their predators.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Yes, Pegasus is a coward running scared.

Next: Recovering from the rescue. Also, Fire will probably be dealt with.

R&R.


	12. Recuperation

Chapter 12- Recuperation

Heba and the others were all in the meeting room after their long day.

"Geez. Talk about a shootout. Haven't had something like that happen in a long time." Joey said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We were lucky. I have a feeling that they were waiting for Pegasus to arrive before they killed us. If you hadn't shown up when you did, we would have been dead." Atemu said.

"Well, we put a major dent in Pegasus's operations. We blew up that underground hanger under Industrial Illusions. Everything he had was destroyed." Malik said.

"So, does that mean we can leave?" Mariku asked.

"No. Not yet." Heba answered. An ice pack pressed against his head where he had been injured.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL NOT?! YOU'VE BEAT THEM ALL READY!" Akefia shouted.

Heba cringed when Akefia shouted, his head hurting.

Seth grabbed Akefia and pulled him down. "Akefia, stop yelling. Heba's head hurts bad enough without you yelling." Seth growled.

"Heba. Maybe you should go and lay down." Ryou suggested.

"Not a good idea. As a doctor, I would advise against it. He had a head injury. Granted, it wasn't serious, but it was bad enough that he could still get a concussion if he falls asleep. I would prefer it if he stayed awake for several more hours." Seth said.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to go to sleep." Heba said.

"Well, why can't we leave here yet?" Seto asked, asking it more calmly than Akefia.

"Because Pegasus is still out there and alive. As long as he is alive, you are all still in danger." Heba explained.

"Meaning you have to kill Pegasus first." Marik said.

"Yeah. Once he sees that you're gone, he's going to be pissed." Joey said.

"What do we do?" Yami asked.

"You're leaving this to us. We're going to figure this out." Malik said.

"Heba, you have any ideas?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, I am in no condition to try and figure out a plan of action right now. I'll work with that tomorrow." Heba said.

"I do have a question. How the hell did they capture you guys?" Joey asked.

"Our own stupidity." Amara said.

"What happened?" Heba asked.

"Well, after you left, that Fire guy came in here and said that you had told him to take us somewhere. We knew that you had told us to stay put, but we thought that he was on the level since he was one of the ones that was always with you, so we went with him." Atemu said.

"He took us out and said that there were vehicles waiting outside to take us where we would be going." Bakura added in.

"By the time we started questioning it, those guys that worked for Pegasus jumped us and restrained us. They then tied us up and put us in vans. You know the rest." Yami said.

"Well, we figured that Fire was the traitor. It didn't take much to figure that out." Joey said.

"Where is he, anyway?" Akefia asked.

"He's being guarded constantly. We'll have to deal with him later." Ryou said.

"If you don't mind my asking. How did you find us quickly?" Amara asked.

"Well, you know those necklaces that we asked you to wear?" Malik asked.

"Yeah." Marik said.

"They're actually tracking devices. It didn't take long for Ryou to track you down. After Iron rod, another agent, had to deal with Fire trying to get away, he said that there was an underground level of Industrial Illusions." Joey said.

"How could you get in? I thought that you said that with security the way it was you couldn't get in." Amara said.

"Again, we have Ryou to thank for that." Heba said.

"What did you do?" Bakura asked.

"I was able to use a satellite to disable the security system in Industrial Illusions for ten minutes, giving us time to get in, hack into Pegasus's computer to find the underground level, and get in to find you." Ryou explained.

"Are you some kind of computer genius?" Akefia asked.

"Something like that." Ryou said.

"Without Ryou, we wouldn't have been able to pull it off." Heba said.

The door to the meeting room opened, and Ice walked in.

"What is it, Ice?" Heba asked.

"These are files that you wanted. Something to do with Maxamillion Pegasus and a woman named Vivian Wong." Ice said.

"Thank you, Ice." Heba said, taking the files.

"Also, Iron rod and the others are getting a little antsy about guarding Fire. They're itching to shoot." Ice said.

"Thanks. We'll deal with that soon." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." Ice said and left the room.

"Heba, we had better get Fire out of the way soon. You know that Iron rod and the rest of his team wouldn't feel a thing about killing him." Joey said.

"Yeah. We might as well do that." Heba agreed before he opened the files to look at them.

"What will you do?" Atemu asked.

"He knows everything about our organization. How we work, what we do, the whole she-bang. We have to kill him." Joey said.

"Well, Pegasus is starting to try and cover his tracks." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Vivian Wong was found murdered in her home yesterday. Apparently, people next door heard arguing and called the police. Police found her body. She'd been shot twice in the chest." Heba said.

"Why wouldn't there have been reports of gunshots?" Aknankanon asked.

"A silencer?" Bakura asked.

"Most likely. I would say that Pegasus sent someone to kill her to keep her quiet." Heba said.

"She didn't know anything, though." Marik said.

"True, but he's running scared. He knows that we're on to him, and he doesn't want to take any chances with us." Heba said.

"Plus, there's a chance that he was one of her many customers. He could have been traced to her. He could have gotten in trouble just for that, and that might have led to the truth about everything." Ryou said.

Heba looked at the other folder. "Pegasus has also proven himself to be a coward." Heba said.

"How so?" Malik asked.

"According to this, Pegasus flew out on his private plane to an unknown destination. He's probably trying to hide, hoping that this while thing will blows over." Heba said.

"Think we can find out where we went?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sure that we can." Heba replied.

"Can I assume you'll start on that tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. For now, we're going to deal with Fire." Heba said as all four stood up and headed for the door. Heba stopped and turned to face them. "And if someone comes in here saying we said that they were to take you somewhere, don't go." Heba said before they left.

"I guess we deserved that." Seto said.

"I just hope that they can end this soon." Yami said.

"I agree. I am sick and tired of being cooped up like a bird." Akefia said.

* * *

Pegasus was sitting in his luxurious mansion on his island. He was sipping a glass of wine as he waited.

The doors to the room opened, and Croquet walked into the room.

"Mr. Pegasus, the job is done." Croquet said.

"Then Vivian Wong is dead?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. She did not know what hit her. I made sure to leave no evidence behind." Croquet said.

"Good. I can't afford to have anyone alive that could give me away to the authorities." Pegasus said.

"The girl knew nothing about you and your operations. Why did you want her dead?" Croquet asked.

"She may not have known anything, but she was a liability. I couldn't take the risk that she might have led police to her clients, which would have led back to me. Besides, she was nothing but a worthless whore who wanted the good life. She lived it, but it always comes with consequences." Pegasus said.

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else that you need?" Croquet asked.

"At this time, no. I can think of nothing that I need. You may go." Pegasus said.

Croquet nodded before he left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

Pegasus swirled his glass slightly, making the wine slosh around in the glass. "I don't know who foiled my plans, but they will pay dearly when I find out who they are. Once everything dies down and those idiots come out of hiding, I will make sure to end their miserable lives. I will also find out who these assassins are that managed to save them and end their lives as well. No one makes a fool out of Maxamillion Pegasus." Pegasus said before he took another sip of the wine.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey walked to the room where Fire was being held.

"Anything to report?" Heba asked one of the guards.

"No, Leader. The traitor has done nothing since Iron rod had to shoot him before you left." one of the agents said.

"Good. He's about to learn what happens to those who betray the Guild." Heba said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey walked into the room.

"Oh. Leader. You're back." Iron rod said.

"Yes. I am. Wait outside." Heba said.

"I was hoping to get the chance to shoot him." Iron rod said.

"You will. Just not yet." Heba said.

"Yes, Leader." Iron rod said. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Fire glared at Heba. "If you think that I'm going to tell you anything, then you're mistaken." Fire spat.

Heba walked forward and put his hands flat on the table and leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from Fire.

The intensity of the glare that Heba had on his face had Fire flinching.

"I don't need to know anything that you know. We already saved them all." Heba said.

Fire's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right. We got into the underground hanger at the Industrial Illusions building, we rescued them all, we killed all of those assassins that you handed them over to, and we blew up the underground hanger." Heba said.

"No. That's impossible." Fire said.

"Really?" Ryou asked before he slammed Fire's head down into the table.

Fire screamed in pain.

"You see, I'm a computer genius. I hacked into a satellite, disabled the security system, hacked into Pegasus's computer, found the underground hanger, and even found the place they were being held. It wasn't a very efficient operation. It was too easy to hack into everything." Ryou said.

"No. Falcon assured me that they would be able to take care of them all." Fire said.

"Well, Falcon was wrong. We are here, the protectorates are all safe, the assassins are dead, Pegasus has run to hide, and you're left holding the bag." Heba said.

"What are you going to do?" Fire asked, fearful.

"Simple. You know too much about our organization and what we have done, so we have to kill you." Heba said.

Malik smirked. "That is going to be so much fun." Malik said.

"No! I can help. I can tell you where Pegasus us." Fire said quickly.

"No, you can't. I can see the lie in your eyes. You know absolutely nothing." Heba said.

Fire gulped.

Joey grabbed Fire by the back of his collar and jerked him up. "You made a mistake by betraying us." Joey hissed.

"How long were you working for Pegasus, or have you been working for him from the start?" Heba asked.

"I'll never tell you the answer to that." Fire retorted.

Malik took out a dagger. "You know, I love doing this." Malik said.

Before Fire could react, Malik rammed the blade of the dagger into Fire's arm.

Fire screamed from the intense pain and continued screaming when the dagger was pulled out.

"So, want to start talking?" Malik asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Never!" Fire spat.

Joey slammed dagger into the wall so that Fire's injured arm hit the wall.

Fire screamed again at the intense pain.

"Want to rethink that?" Malik asked, tossing the dagger up and catching it.

"I was working for him for the last two years!" Fire said quickly.

"So, you weren't a spy the entire time." Ryou said.

"No. I was recruited because the pay was good, and I knew that I would be protected if anything went south." Fire said.

"Really? So, where is that protection now?" Heba asked.

Fire said nothing.

"I guess you really were left to hang out to dry." Heba said.

"What should we do with him?" Malik asked.

"Well, I Iron rod seems to have wanted to deal with him himself." Heba said.

"Oh, can't I torture him some more. You know that I enjoy that." Malik said.

"All right, Malik. Just don't kill him. I'm letting Iron rod do that." Heba said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Fire screamed.

"Fire, you betrayed the organization and put the lives of our protectorates on the line. You know too much about us. You have to die." Heba said.

Malik smirked before he plunged his dagger into Fire's leg and dragged the blade down a few inches before pulling the blade out.

Fire screamed the entire time from the immense pain.

"You see what happens to those who decide to betray us?" Malik asked.

Fire was in too much pain to answer.

"Iron rod! Come in here!" Heba called.

The door opened, and Iron rod walked into the room.

"You called?" Iron Rod asked.

"Yes. We're done here. Do what you want with him. Just make sure that he is dead and burn the body." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." Iron rod said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey left the room.

Iron rod looked at Fire with a wicked smile.

"No. Please, don't." Fire begged.

"You brought this on yourself when you decided to betray us all." Iron rod said as he walked forward.

* * *

Malik was pouting. "I wanted to get rid of him." Malik said.

"Malik, Iron rod will handle it. You know that he enjoys doing this. Besides, it's not going to kill you." Heba said.

"I'm with Malik on this one, Heba. I kind of wanted to kill him myself." Joey said.

"So did I." Ryou said.

"You did?" Heba, Joey, and Malik asked as they stopped and turned to look at Ryou.

"Well, yeah. His actions could have killed Bakura and Akefia." Ryou said.

"I know what you mean. Seth and Seto could have been killed." Joey agreed.

"They all could have been killed, but they weren't. They are fine. We have nothing to worry about." Heba said.

"Yeah. I guess we should focus on getting rid of Pegasus." Ryou said.

"Tomorrow. Today, we need to just relax. Besides, the day is almost over. We'll start on finding Pegasus first thing in the morning." Heba said.

The other three nodded their understanding.

* * *

"Croquet, have you tried contacting Hawk like I asked?" Pegasus asked from where he sat in the dining room.

"I tried, but I have been unable to raise contact with him. I fear that leading our targets out into the trap blew his cover." Croquet said.

"If that is the case, then I am certain that he is dead. There is no chance that this group of assassins would allow him to live if they know he is a traitor." Pegasus said.

"There was only one name that he could give us. It was the name of the leader of organization he was working with." Croquet said.

"Have you looked into him?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes, but I have uncovered little. His name is Heba Morin. The only records he has are from high school, and only his senior year." Croquet said.

"That's it?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. It was during the time that the assassins were sent after Aknankanon and Amara Akana. He must have been sent there to protect them." Croquet said.

"Someone was careless. It must have gotten out about the hit on them." Pegasus said.

"We only know a little about the organization. They're not killers for hire, but they do kill people. We're not sure what that's all about." Croquet said.

"Any idea what they are called?" Pegasus asked.

"The only name that we have heard is the Guild." Croquet said.

"The Guild? I have never heard of such an organization." Pegasus said.

"No one has, sir. They're a secret organization, and there are no people that have heard of it." Croquet said.

"Then there is no way to learn who we are up against." Pegasus said.

"No, sir." Croquet said.

"It doesn't matter. They can't possibly have the resources to learn where we are, so there is no reason for me to fear." Pegasus said.

Croquet said nothing, but he was worried about the fact that his boss seemed to be overconfident in his safety. 'I hope that this doesn't end up biting us in the ass.' Croquet thought.

* * *

"Damn it!" Bakura and Akefia both exclaimed.

Heba, Bakura, Akefia, Ryou, and Yami were playing a game of poker, and Heba had just won again.

"How can one person be that good?" Akefia asked.

"Simple. I'm very good at bluffing." Heba said.

"How many hands has he won?" Ryou asked.

"That win made it where Heba has won six of the eight hands. Yami won the other two." Joey said.

"I think that you all might want to quit while you're ahead." Amara suggested.

"I think that she's right." Atemu agreed.

"Not a chance. We're playing until we win." Bakura said stubbornly.

"It's going to be a long night." Malik muttered.

At that time, Iron rod entered the room.

Heba knew that there was only one reason that Iron rod would have come. "Is it done?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Fire's been disposed of." Iron rod replied.

"Good. Go back to your duties." Heba said.

Iron rod nodded and left.

"So, you had him killed?" Amara asked.

"No choice. If we had let him go, he could have led Pegasus right back to us if he managed to find Pegasus." Joey said.

"Besides, he knows too much about what is done here." Ryou added in.

"In any case, that is one less problem that we have to deal with." Heba said.

"Speaking of dealing, deal." Akefia said.

"All right." Heba said.

~Three Hours Later~

"Damn it all!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Akefia shouted.

"Wow. Heba had nothing and still won." Yami said.

"I'm good at bluffing." Heba said.

"All right. Deal." Akefia said.

"We have been at this for four hours." Heba said.

"We're not stopping until you are beaten." Akefia said.

"All right. I think that that's enough. We've all had a rough day. I think that we should go and get in bed. There's not one of us that isn't tired." Ryou said.

"He's right. Marik, Mariku, Malik, Seth, Seto, Joey, Amara, and Aknankanon have already gone to bed, and I think that we should do the same. We are all exhausted." Atemu said.

"If you want, we can play again tomorrow. I need to get some sleep." Heba said.

"Fine. We are going to play again though." Bakura said.

The remaining six left the room.

Heba grabbed Ryou and pulled him aside. "See if you can't do something about your lovers. I really don't like the idea of playing poker all day tomorrow." Heba said quietly.

"Sure thing, Heba. I'll see what I can do." Ryou agreed before he headed off to his room with his lovers.

Heba then headed to his own room while Atemu and Yami headed to their room.

* * *

Heba walked into his room and lay down on the bed. He released a tired sigh.

Heba was dead tired. He had had a really rough night/day. It seemed like he had been up for almost twenty-four hours. Then again, he had been up for twenty-four hours.

As tired as he was, Heba couldn't fall asleep. He had been through this before. When he had been up for too long and wanted to sleep was when his body wouldn't let him sleep.

"Great. It's going to take me forever to fall asleep." Heba muttered.

Since he was unable to sleep, Heba began to think about what he could do to find Pegasus. He knew that Pegasus was hiding somewhere. He wouldn't hide somewhere that was too obvious. He would try to hide himself if at all possible.

'Where would he go? The flight plans didn't say where he was going, but he wasn't leaving Japanese airspace, which means that he is still in this country. The only problem is figuring out where that is?' Heba thought.

Heba tried to concentrate on the problem with Pegasus, but his mind wouldn't let him focus on that problem. Instead, he started to think about the other major problem in his life.

Atemu and Yami.

Heba knew in his heart that he loved them both. He also knew that they loved him. He just wasn't sure that them being together was such a good idea.

'There's too much risk involved. I don't want to risk their lives.' Heba thought.

Deep down, Heba knew that he was just making excuses.

Heba was afraid of what Yami and Atemu really thought of him. He was an assassin. He had killed people in the past, even if they were vile, disgusting people. He had lied to them a great deal. They didn't even know his real name. They knew nothing of who he really was.

Heba sat up and turned so that his legs were hanging off the bed. 'What do I do? I want to be with them, but I can't. This is he only life that I knew. This is the only thing that I can do. I don't know how to do anything else. ' Heba thought.

As much as Heba wanted to be with them, he wasn't sure that he could. He wasn't sure that he could fit in with the real world given that the only world he ever knew was the world of assassins.

'Although I did enjoy being normal for that short time.' Heba thought, remembering when he had been undercover in Domino.

Heba wasn't sure what he would do.

* * *

Yami and Atemu walked into their room.

Atemu immediately pushed Yami up against the door and kissed him fiercely.

Yami was caught off guard by this, but soon started to kiss back.

Atemu broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yami's neck.

"Hmm. Atemu, what's gotten into you?" Yami asked as he brought his hands up to tangle in Atemu's hair.

"We could have been killed today. The only thing I want is to feel you." Atemu said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yami asked.

Atemu picked Yami up and threw him on the bed before joining him.

~Two Hours Later~

Yami and Atemu lay in bed under the sheets together. Both were naked and sweaty from their lovemaking.

"I love you, Yami." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I love you, too." Yami replied.

"I don't remember the last time we had a night like this." Atemu said.

"Maybe we should nearly be killed every night. We haven't had that much passion in a long time." Yami said.

"You know, there is only one thing that would have made this better." Atemu said.

"Heba being with us?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

Yami cuddled up against Atemu. "I hope that we can convince Heba to be with us. I would love for all of us to be in a relationship together." Yami said.

"I hope so. I can tell that he loves us, but I just don't know why he won't be with us." Atemu said.

"Well, we need to talk to him about this soon." Yami said.

"We will. Right now, I think that I have other ideas." Atemu said.

Before Yami could react, Atemu had him pinned to the bed again and was kissing him. Yami forgot everything as they started to make love again.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Heba, Yami, and Atemu talk about themselves and the future.

R&R.


	13. Confessions

Here's the next chapter of the story. This one has a lemon in it, so don't read in between the bold if you don't like that kind of thing. Also, this is my first threesome lemon, so please be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Confessions

Heba had woken up early the next morning and had gotten to work on trying to figure out where Pegasus was. He was going through everything that they had found on Pegasus as well ad Industrial Illusions.

Ryou entered the room and said, "Heba, I didn't realize that you were already up."

"Ryou, since when have I slept late when there is an active assignment going on along with the fact that there is so much riding on this?" Heba asked.

"Never." Ryou said.

"Exactly. I've got a job for you." Heba said.

"Sure. What is it?" Ryou asked, walking over.

"I want you to try and figure out where Pegasus went. Here are the flight records for when he left on his private jet." Heba said, handing the records to Ryou.

"Okay. Anything in particular I'm looking for?" Ryou asked.

"That I know of, no. Just locate him if you can. You're the best computer hacker we have. We need to know where he is so that we can stop him permanently." Heba said.

"Right. I'll do the best that I can." Ryou said.

"I know you will, Ryou." Heba said.

Ryou started out of the room when he stopped. He bit his lip before turning around and walking back to the table. "Heba, can I ask you something?" Ryou asked.

"Go ahead." Heba said, looking through a few files.

"When are you going to talk to Atemu and Yami?" Ryou asked.

Heba dropped the files and turned to look at Ryou. "Ryou, I don't think that that is any of your business." Heba said.

"Come on, Heba. I know that you love them, and I can tell that they love you." Ryou said.

"Ryou, even if I decide to talk to them, it is no one's business but mine." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm not trying to make you angry or upset. I just don't want you to miss your chance to be happy. Whether you admit it or not, you haven't been yourself since being in Domino. Joey, Malik, and I haven't wasted the chances we have been given to be happy. I just don't want you to waist yours." Ryou said sincerely.

Heba watched Ryou for a moment. He knew that Ryou just was looking out for him. Ryou had been a great friend to him, and Heba knew that Ryou wouldn't say something unless it was the truth.

Heba smiled slightly. "Thank you, Ryou. I appreciate it." Heba said.

Ryou nodded. "I'll get to work on this for you." Ryou said. He then stood up and left the room.

Heba tried to focus on the files in front of him, but found himself unable to concentrate. He leaned forward so that his chin was resting in his hand. 'I know that Ryou is right, but I can't take the risk, can I? Would it be right?' Heba asked himself.

* * *

Yami and Atemu got up and showered and dressed for the day.

"I know that we need to approach Heba about all this, but I don't know how." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, when I tried to talk to him and kissed him before, he pushed me away and slapped me. I don't think that he's going to be too responsive. Especially given the stress that he is under right now." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're just making excuses. You know that once this is all over, we're going to have to leave, and we're going to lose the chance to tell him." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I know. It just seems like he's not going to respond to us." Atemu said.

"Maybe I should try to talk to him alone." Yami said.

Atemu turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

Yami glared at him. "Atemu, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, Heba won't hurt me." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, but I can't help but wonder how he'll react." Atemu said.

"I'll be fine. I want to try at least." Yami said.

"Well, I guess that no harm can come from it." Atemu agreed.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Yami said before he kissed Atemu lightly on the lips.

"I know. I guess I'm worried that Heba won't want to be with us." Atemu said.

"All we can do is try." Yami said.

"You're right." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Being unable to concentrate on his work, Heba decided that he would do something to occupy his mind.

Taking up one of his hobbies, Heba had gone to the archery range and taken up his bow and some arrows to practice.

It was rare that archery was used in assassinations, but Heba enjoyed archery and often practiced with it.

Heba took one of the arrows and cocked it in the bow. He took aim at the target in front of him and let the arrow fly.

The arrow landed in the middle of the target.

A slight smile crossed Heba's face. He always felt more at ease when he was practicing with his archery.

Heba shot the other seven arrows that he had and hit the center of the target each time.

After firing them all, Heba went forward and took the arrows out of the target and put them in the quiver by his side.

* * *

Yami had been searching for Heba, but he was having no luck finding him. A slight frown crossed Yami's face. 'Where could Heba be? He's usually in the meeting room.' Yami thought.

Malik was walking in front of him.

"Malik." Yami called.

Malik turned. "What is it, Yami?" Malik asked as Yami walked up to Malik.

"Do you know where Heba is? I was wanting to talk to him." Yami said.

"I haven't seen him today. He might be in the meeting room." Malik said.

"No. He's not." Yami said, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's with you?" Malik asked.

"Well, let's just say that Joey, Seth, and Seto were in the meeting room, and I wished I hadn't talked in there." Yami said.

"Ah. Screwing each other, huh?" Malik said.

"Are you always this blunt?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Well, if Heba isn't in the meeting room, then I would say that he's probably in one of the computer rooms trying tot rack down Pegasus. Come on." Malik said.

Yami and Malik walked down the halls and came to one of the computer rooms where they found Ryou hard at work.

"Hey, Ry. Do you know where Heba is?" Malik asked.

"I left him in the meeting room this morning. I'm trying to track down Pegasus." Ryou said.

"Any clue where he might be?" Malik asked.

"If I were you, I would try the shooting range. If he's not there, I would guess he's on the archery range." Ryou answered, his eyes never leaving the computer monitor.

"Thanks." Malik said.

"So, where's the shooting range?" Yami asked.

"Follow me." Malik said.

At the shooting range, the two found two people there, but neither were Heba.

"Hmm. I guess we'll try the archery range." Malik said.

"He's good at archery, too?" Yami asked.

"Yep. Granted, we rarely use that in our work. It's more of a hobby. He enjoys it, and it helps him relax." Malik said.

Yami nodded his understanding.

* * *

Heba had already fired seven of the eight arrows and hit the center of the target with each shot.

Heba took the last arrow and cocked it in the bow. He aimed at the target.

"Hey, Heba!" Malik shouted.

Heba, taken off guard by the sudden shout, jumped and released the arrow. The arrow hit the wall and fell to the ground. Heba turned and glared at Malik. "Malik!" Heba growled.

Malik grinned and dashed out of the room, leaving a very confused Yami behind.

"I swear that that one is going to be the death of me." Heba said.

"Heba, I didn't realize you enjoyed archery." Yami said.

"Yeah. Malik ruined my aim." Heba said. He went and pulled the arrows from the target and put them in his quiver before he went and picked up the one that had fallen onto the floor. "What are you doing here anyway, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Um, well, I was looking for you, and I couldn't find you. When I found Malik, he helped me find you." Yami explained.

"Why were you looking for me?" Heba asked as he set the bow and the arrows on the table that was in the room.

"Oh. Well, there was something that I was wanting to talk to you about." Yami said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I know that Atemu has already talked to you about this, but please listen to me." Yami said.

"Yami, I have already told Atemu that the past is in the past, and that you need to just get past it. I am not angry anymore, so there's nothing for you to say." Heba said.

"That's just it. There's a lot that I need to say. Please, just hear me out." Yami said.

Heba turned to face Yami, intending to tell him no, but the look of desperation in the crimson eyes that he loved so much had him faltering.

Letting out a sigh, Heba said, "All right, Yami. I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Heba, first, I want to apologize for what happened back then. I had no right to sneak around with Atemu behind your back the way that I did. There is no excuse for what I did." Yami said.

"Yami, Atemu has already told me this." Heba said.

"I know that, but that was him apologizing. I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did. I won't deny that I love Atemu. I did back then, and I do now, but we had no right to do it the way that we did." Yami said.

"Maybe, but you can't help what you feel. You loved him, and he loved you. As far as that goes, you did nothing wrong. It would have helped if you had broken up with me first." Heba said.

"Heba, the truth is that I love you as much as I love Atemu. I know that it sounds crazy, but I want all three of us to be together. I love you, Heba." Yami said.

"Yami, I get that. I got that when Atemu told me that." Heba said.

"Heba, Atemu told me that he kissed you, and that you responded to it. Why did you push him away?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I am not someone that you want to get involved with. You know what I do." Heba said.

"Heba, that's not the point. This doesn't have anything to do with what you do. Heba, why did you push him away, especially since you did enjoy it?" Yami asked.

Heba sighed. "Yami, I am just not someone that you two need to get involved with." Heba said.

"Heba, can you answer me a question and be completely honest with me?" Yami asked.

Heba had a feeling that he would regret this. "All right, Yami. I'll answer your question." Heba said.

"Do you love me and Atemu?" Yami asked.

Heba was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Heba, please answer me. Do you love me and Atemu?" Yami asked.

Heba took a deep breath. "Yes, Yami. I do." Heba said.

"Then why don't you want to be with us?" Atemu asked.

The two turned to see Atemu standing in the doorway.

'So, they're ganging up on me. Not that I blame them.' Heba thought.

"Heba, why do you not want to be with us?" Atemu asked again.

Heba sighed. "Come with me. I'd rather we talk somewhere more private." Heba said.

The two nodded and followed Heba out of the room.

* * *

"I SWEAR THAT IF YOU TWO DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU'RE GOING WITHOUT SEX FOR A MONTH!" Ryou shouted.

Bakura and Akefia scrambled out of the computer room like bats out of hell as they tried to get away from their enraged boyfriend.

"You two just made a major mistake." Malik said as Marik and Mariku laughed at them.

"Shut up!" Akefia growled.

"Take my advice. When Ryou's working, leave him the hell alone. He's nasty when you mess with him when he's working." Malik said.

"Just leave him alone while he's working." Joey said as he, Seth, and Seto appeared.

"He's mean when he's working." Bakura stated.

"That's because he hates to be interrupted. Just let him work and when he's done, you can do whatever. Avoid him until he's done with his work." Joey said.

"Okay." Akefia said before he and Bakura went to their room.

"You would think that they had just been told that the world was ending." Seth said.

"They're being cut off from sex with Ryou for a while. To them, it is the end of the world." Mariku said.

"Speaking of which-" Marik started before he and Mariku grabbed Malik and dragged them to their room.

"Okay. We really need to stop giving them ideas." Seto said.

"Oh, well. Nothing we can do now." Joey said before they also headed to their room.

* * *

Heba, Atemu, and Yami went to Heba's room.

"If you two want to know everything, then I'm going to tell you. I just didn't want it to be where anyone could hear us." Heba said.

"What's so secret?" Atemu asked.

"My past." Heba said. He walked over to his bed was and reached under it to pull out a box. He opened the box and took out a piece of paper. "This is one of the reasons that I shouldn't be with you. You don't know that much about me." Heba said.

"Heba, granted that we didn't know that you were an assassin, but that doesn't mean that we don't know anything about you." Yami said.

Heba handed the piece of paper over to Atemu.

"This is a birth certificate." Atemu said.

"For who?" Yami asked.

"Someone named Yugi Hikari Mutou." Atemu said, reading the name on the certificate. He looked up and said, "Heba, what does this have to do with anything?"

Heba sighed. "Yugi Hikari Mutou is my real name." Heba said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Your real name?!" Yami said.

Heba nodded. "You know that I'm assassin, but what you don't know is that my parents were assassins, too. That's how they met." Heba said.

"You mean, assassins get involved with each other?" Atemu asked.

"My parents were married, so yes, they do get involved with each other. When assassins have children, most of them just give the children up for adoption. My parents didn't. I was raised in this world." Heba said.

"You mean, you were raised to be an assassin?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded. "I was five years old when I started being trained to fight and use a gun. I was an expert assassin by the time I was twelve." Heba said.

"You never had a chance for a normal life, did you?" Atemu asked.

"No. At the time, I thought that the life I was living was a normal life. I didn't know anything other than the life of an assassin. I didn't really know what a normal life was. It wasn't until I had to go to Domino that I even knew what a real life was." Heba said.

"So, when you were undercover in Domino was the first time you had been out in the real world?" Yami asked.

"That's not what I said. I had been on missions before, but I never spent an extended amount of time there. Being undercover was the first time that I really had to fit in with society, and I had it hard. I didn't really know how to interact." Heba said.

"Man. And I thought that you were just shy." Yami said.

"Well, I had trouble at first, but I quickly managed to adjust. I did what I was supposed to. My point is that you two don't really know that much about me, and I don't want you to regret getting into a relationship with me." Heba said.

"Heba, if we can accept the fact that you're an assassin, I don't think that there's much else to say." Atemu said.

"You don't know that much about the real me, though." Heba said.

"Heba, it's not like you tried to hide your personality. We know what you are really like, and you didn't exactly have a choice except to hide what you did from us." Yami said.

"Do you really think that it would be that easy to be in a relationship with me? It has to be one of the worst ideas that anyone could have." Heba said.

"Heba, it's what we want, and you can't change what we feel. Can you honestly say that you would want to pass this chance up?" Yami asked.

Heba wasn't sure how to answer that one.

"Heba, we don't want to pass this chance up. We don't want to lose you again." Atemu said.

"We made that mistake once, and there is no way that we are going to take that chance again." Yami added in.

"You two would risk everything just so that we can be together?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Atemu and Yami answered at the same time.

"Why would you risk everything like that?" Heba asked.

"Because we love you." Yami said.

"And to us, you're worth it." Atemu said.

"You're both crazy, you know that." Heba said.

"Crazy about you." Yami said.

"By the way, what should we call you? I mean, do you want to be called Heba or Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Well, in this room, I think that I would prefer to be called Yugi. Other than that, it has to be Heba. That's what everyone here knows me by." Heba said.

"Does anyone else know your real name?" Yami asked.

"Your mother does. Somehow, she managed to get the truth out of me." Heba said.

"My mother has always been good at that." Yami said.

The room grew quiet for a moment.

Atemu and Yami glanced at each other. After being together for seven years, the two had learned to tell what the other was thinking, and they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami walked forward and kissed Heba quickly.

Heba was taken off guard, but he had gone so long without being with anyone, that he quickly melted into the kiss. Heba opened his mouth and let Yami inside.

Atemu, not wanting to be left out of the fun, walked forward and started to suck on Heba's neck.

Heba moaned at the sensations that the two were causing in him.

Atemu and Yami knew that they had won against Heba and managed to lead him over to the bed.

Yami broke the kiss with Heba and started to pull his shirt up.

Atemu moved back and out of the way so that Yami could remove the shirt.

Before Heba could react, he was pushed down on the bed as Yami and Atemu joined him on the bed.

"Trust me, Heba. You're not going to regret this." Yami said.

"Not a chance." Atemu added.

Yami then leaned down and started to suck on Heba's neck while Atemu leaned down and took one of Heba's nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ah! Yami! Atemu!" Heba moaned.

Yami started to kiss on down Heba's neck while Atemu started to kiss on down Heba's body.

Heba was being assaulted by the dual sensations, and it was driving him crazy.

Atemu rose up and then unbuckled Heba's pants before he pulled them along with his boxers off. He threw them onto the floor.

Heba shivered as the cold air hit his already heated member.

Atemu smirked when he realized that Heba was already getting hard. He reached out and started to stroke Heba's member, wanting to get him as hard as possible.

While Atemu was pleasuring Heba, Yami started to search the room for something that they could use for lubricant. The only thing that he managed to find was a bottle of hand lotion. 'Oh, well. This is going to have to do.' Yami thought.

While Yami had been searching, Atemu had placed his hands on Heba's hips and taken Heba into his mouth. Heba cried out when he felt his member engulfed in warm heat. He brought his hands up to tangle in Atemu's hair as Atemu started to suck on his member.

Seeing Heba and Atemu like that made Yami turn really hard, and he knew that they had just gotten started.

Atemu could sense when Heba was close to coming and let go of Heba's member.

Heba groaned in disappointment when he lost the heat.

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry, Heba. We're not done yet." Atemu said.

"Far from it." Yami agreed as he climbed back onto the bed.

"There's just one problem." Heba said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"I think you both are overdressed for this." Heba said.

"Hmm. You, know, I think that he's right." Yami agreed.

Yami and Atemu also started to remove their clothing before they decided to move on with what they were planning.

"Heba, when was the last time that you actually had sex with anyone?" Yami asked, wanting to know so that they didn't hurt Heba.

"Yami, I'm assassin. I can take pain, but if you must know, the last time I was with someone was the last time that we were together." Heba said.

"Well, it's been a while for you then." Atemu muttered.

"Maybe. Like I said, I have a very high pain tolerance." Heba said.

"Well, I guess you might." Yami agreed.

Atemu then climbed behind Heba. "I think that it's time to move on to better things." Atemu said right at Heba's ear, causing Heba to shiver as the warm breath hit his air.

Yami passed the lotion to Atemu.

Atemu coated three fingers in in the lotion before he positioned them at Heba's entrance.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Heba at the same time that Atemu slipped one finger into Heba.

Heba gasped at the finger, letting Yami slip his tongue into Heba's mouth. Yami started to search around Heba's mouth, drawing a moan from Heba.

Atemu felt himself get even harder at hearing this, and he leaned down to start sucking on Heba's neck as he added in a second finger and started to stretch Heba.

Heba barely reacted to this although he did feel the pain at the stretching.

Atemu soon slipped in a third finger and continued to stretch Heba for what he knew was coming. Heba gasped and his back arched as Atemu's fingers brushed his prostate.

Atemu smirked when he realized that he had found Heba's prostate and thrust his fingers up into that spot several times, drawing several gasps from Heba. Atemu then removed his fingers.

"I think that's it time for the real fun to begin." Atemu said.

Yami took the hint and broke the kiss with Heba, letting them both breathe.

Yami smirked and said, "Atemu, as I recall, Heba liked it fast and hard."

Heba smirked. "Of course I did." Heba said.

"Well, I guess that's how you'll get it then." Atemu said.

Still being careful of the fact that Heba hadn't had sex in over seven years, Atemu started to slowly push into Heba.

Heba arched his back and moaned as Atemu entered him.

Wanting to have some fun himself, Yami leaned down and took Heba's member into his mouth.

Heba let out a scream at that as Atemu thrust in and hit his prostate.

Atemu started a fast, rough pace after hearing that Heba liked it like that.

Yami started to suck on Heba's member, enjoying the moans that came from Heba.

Heba thrust his hips forward slightly into Yami's mouth, enjoying the sensations that he was feeling. He also reached down and started to stroke Yami's member.

Atemu couldn't believe how incredibly tight and hot that Heba was, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Heba was the first one to find himself reaching his end. "ATEMU! YAMI!" Heba cried as he came, spilling his seed into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop and felt himself reaching his end as he came all over Heba's hand.

Atemu felt Heba's walls tighten around him, and he was also sent over the edge. "YUGI! YAMI!" Atemu groaned as he spilled his seed into Heba.

After a few moments, Yami finally let go of Heba's member and moved back, panting.

Atemu also removed himself from Heba.

Heba was tired after all that. "You really know how to make a guy happy." Heba said.

"Well, I hope that you're up for one more round then. I haven't had my turn with you yet." Yami said with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose that I can handle it." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I don't think that he's giving you a choice." Atemu said.

"I know that he's not." Heba replied.

"Well, I would rather not be left out." Yami said.

Heba thought for a moment before he had an idea. "I have an interesting idea." Heba said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Atemu, lay down on the bed." Heba said.

Atemu blinked, started. "Why?" Atemu asked.

Heba smirked. "You'll see." Heba said.

The smirk made Atemu feel a little uneasy, but he did as he was told.

Yami had a feeling he knew what Heba planned on doing. 'Well, he's making things interesting to say the least.' Yami thought.

Heba turned over so that he was facing Atemu, and his back was to Yami.

Yami gave Yugi time to do what he was planning.

"What are you up to?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. I'll take you while Yami takes me." Heba said.

"It does work out." Yami added innocently.

"And you didn't suggest this before why?" Atemu asked in mock anger.

"You two took me off guard. Besides, you've already had me." Heba said.

"All's fair in love in war, Atemu." Yami reminded him.

"Oh, all right." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said as he picked up the lotion. He coated three fingers in the liquid before he maneuvered himself between Atemu's legs and slipped one finger inside of Atemu.

Atemu gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Heba started to move the finger around inside of Atemu before he added in a second finger, beginning to stretch Atemu. After being satisfied with the two fingers, Heba added in a third.

Atemu gasped when Heba hit his prostate.

Heba smirked and jabbed his fingers up into Atemu's prostate several times before he finally removed his fingers. He then coated his member in the lotion.

Yami then took the lotion and coated his own member in the lotion.

Yami lined himself up with Heba's entrance as Heba lined himself up with Atemu's entrance.

Heba then thrust all the way into Atemu, striking Atemu's prostate on the first thrust.

"AH! YUGI!" Atemu cried.

After Heba was in Atemu, Yami thrust all the way inside of Heba.

"Yami!" Heba moaned.

Heba and Yami both waited for the other to adjust.

"Damn it, Yugi! Move!" Atemu hissed.

Heba pulled out and thrust back in, and Yami did the same with Heba.

The three soon found a steady rhythm with Yami slamming into Heba, making Heba's thrusts into Atemu even harder.

Heba reached down and started to stroke Atemu's member in time with his thrusts.

Soon, it all came to an end.

Atemu was the first one to come. "YAMI! YUGI!" Atemu cried as he came, spilling his seed onto Heba's hand and their chests and stomachs.

Feeling Atemu's walls tighten around him as well as Yami's thrusts threw Heba over the edge. "YAMI! ATEMU!" Heba cried as he came, filling Atemu with his seed.

Yami felt Heba's walls tighten around him and also came. "YUGI! ATEMU!" Yami groaned as he came, filling Heba with his seed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The three were tense.

Yami pulled out of Heba and managed to fall to the side while Heba just collapsed on top of Atemu.

All three were swearing and panting as they recovered.

Heba finally gained the strength to pull out of Atemu before he was pulled down by Yami so that Heba was in between them.

"Hmm. I think that that was the best we've had." Yami said.

"Yes because we are all together." Atemu agreed.

"Why were you two calling me Yugi? You just found out that that's my real name." Heba said.

"Well, truthfully, I like Yugi better than I do Heba." Yami admitted.

"So do I. I guess that's why." Atemu said.

"Well, call me Heba outside this room." Heba said.

"Sure thing." the two agreed.

It wasn't long before Heba fell asleep, wrapped in the warm embrace of his two lovers.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other and smiled.

"I think that everything's fine now, Atemu." Yami said.

"I know. We're all together now, and that's what matters." Atemu agreed.

"I wasn't sure if he would actually agree to talk to and give us an answer, let alone let us make love to him." Yami said.

"Well, he did, which means that he does love us because neither of would have been able to talk otherwise." Atemu said.

Yami gazed down at Heba's face, which looked rather innocent in sleep.

"You know, he looks a lot more innocent when he's asleep." Yami said.

"Yeah. You wouldn't know that he's an assassin." Atemu said.

"Atemu, do you think that he'll give up being an assassin?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Only time will tell. We'll wait and see what happens." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two settled down, and it wasn't long before they had joined their smaller lover in sleep.

* * *

I hope that you liked it. It was my first threesome lemon, so I hope that it didn't suck too bad. Let me know about it.

Next: They find out where Pegasus is and go after him.

R&R.


	14. Tracking Pegasus Down

Chapter 14- Tracking Pegasus Down

Ryou had worked long and hard on finding out where Pegasus was, but he had come up with nothing. He hadn't been able to locate their prey. 'Heba's not going to like this.' Ryou thought.

Ryou had decided to go see Heba in his room and tell him the news himself. He didn't want Heba's temper to get the best of him while they thought about how they could deal with this and find Pegasus.

Ryou knocked on Heba's door, but there was no answer. Ryou frowned. 'Heba's usually up by now. I thought for sure he would at least be up since he's not in the meeting room.' Ryou thought.

Ryou decided to just go in. He opened the door and froze at the sight that met him.

Heba was still asleep in the bed with Yami and Atemu on either side of him. The three were covered up, and one might believe that they were still clothed under the sheets if it hadn't been for the fact that their clothes were strewn all over the floor. All three were sound asleep, holding onto each other.

Ryou let a small smile cross his lips. He backed out of the room and shut the door back. 'Well, I guess Heba finally talked to Yami and Atemu about everything. I'm glad.' Ryou thought. He headed for his own room to get a little more shuteye.

It couldn't hurt, after all.

* * *

Several hours later, Heba woke up. Like every morning, he was drowsy, and it took a few moments for him to get himself together.

It was then that Heba realized that there were arms wrapped around him.

Heba opened his eyes and realized that Yami and Atemu were both still asleep and had their arms wrapped tightly around him. He then remembered what happened the night before.

'I couldn't control myself. I've wanted them both for so long, and I have been alone for too long. I am happy being with them.' Heba thought.

Heba slipped out of bed, making sure that he didn't disturb Yami and Atemu in the process. He took a quick shower and left the room, leaving Yami and Atemu in the bed.

* * *

Ryou sat in the meeting room, looking over a few things. When the doors opened, he looked up to see Heba walking into the room. "Morning, Heba." Ryou said.

"Morning, Ryou. Did you find Pegasus?" Heba asked.

"I'm afraid that I let you down on that one, Heba. I tracked his plane up until a certain point, and then it just seemed to vanish. The tracking device might have been turned off." Ryou said.

"I see." Heba said.

"Um, Heba?" Ryou said.

"Yes." Heba replied as he looked through the reports that Ryou had made.

"I went by your room a few hours ago to tell you all this, but you were still asleep." Ryou said.

Heba froze at that. He knew exactly what Ryou would have seen then. "Ryou, abut what you saw-" Heba started.

"I didn't see anything unless you want me to have." Ryou said, meaning he wouldn't say a word about it until he wanted him to speak about it.

"Thank you, Ryou." Heba said.

"No problem." Ryou said.

"Ryou, let's go to the computer room. Maybe between us, we can figure out a way to find Pegasus." Heba said.

"Right behind you." Ryou said.

The two stood up and left the room to the computer room.

* * *

Yami and Atemu, after Heba had left the room, had wrapped their arms around each other and were now sleeping soundly.

Soon, the two woke up and were surprised just to find themselves in bed.

"I wonder where Yugi went." Yami remarked as they sat up.

Atemu glanced at the clock by the bed. "Judging from the time, I would say that he's already gotten up and went to work." Atemu said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Yami agreed.

"Come on. We had better get dressed and then get out of here. We need to go back to our room so that we can shower and change." Atemu said.

"Agreed. I don't think we need anyone seeing that we're still in the same clothes that we were in yesterday." Yami said.

The two got out bed and got into their clothes and headed to their room. They were thankful that no one saw them.

"We had better get a shower." Yami said.

"Right." Atemu said. He smiled mischievously and said, "How about we take one together?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Do we ever take showers any other way?" Yami asked.

"Good. We can find Yugi after the shower." Atemu said.

"Don't forget that we need to call him Heba around others. Not many know the truth about him." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. Now, let's get going. I would like to get a shower before it gets any later." Atemu said.

The two went to take a shower.

After the shower, the two walked back into their room and got dressed for the day.

The two went to the meeting room and found it empty.

"That's odd. I thought for sure that he would have been here." Atemu said.

"Come on. We might as well check around. He has to be in here somewhere." Yami said.

* * *

"Okay. Heba. Pegasus took off from Domino International Airport. It's where his private jet was readied. After they took off, they flew for a while. The tracking device was turned off here." Ryou said, pointing to a place on the map.

"Okay. So, his plane disappeared in the middle of the ocean." Heba said.

"Yes. I have a contact in the airport. I tried to get a hold of the flight plan, but there was none available. Apparently, Pegasus didn't file one with the airport." Ryou said.

"Well, Pegasus has a private jet, so the airport doesn't require one when the person has their own plane. The fact that Pegasus was a major contributor to remodeling the airport will also make the airport officials overlook things like that." Heba said.

"True." Ryou said.

"Well, we know that Pegasus is somewhere. We have to find him." Heba said.

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions." Ryou said.

* * *

Atemu and Yami came across all the others.

"Hey. Any idea where Heba is?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. He and Ryou are in the computer room. Not sure why." Joey said.

"Did you ever think that it might have something to do with Pegasus?" Seth asked.

"Not really." Joey said.

There were groans from Seth and Seto, annoyed at how dense their lover could be at times.

"Maybe we should go and see if they have found anything." Atemu suggested.

The entire group headed to the computer room, where Heba and Ryou were working.

"Found that bastard yet?" Mariku asked.

"Not yet. We're working on it." Heba answered. He looked at a few things in the file that they had compiled on Pegasus.

"What's the problem?" Malik asked.

"We can't locate him. We have checked every place his company is, his mansion, and every other place that is listed under his assets. He is no where to be found." Heba said.

"He has to be somewhere." Seto said.

"We know that he is somewhere, Seto. The problem is finding that somewhere." Ryou said.

"You don't have a clue where he is?" Akefia asked.

"I believe that we just said that." Heba said.

"It doesn't make sense. A person cannot just suddenly vanish off the face of the planet." Amara said.

"Maybe that what he wants." Heba muttered.

"What?" Marik said.

"Pegasus wants us to believe that he has vanished off the face of the planet. He doesn't want anyone to know where he is." Heba said.

"He knows that we're after him. He wants to be hidden so that we can't find him and kill him." Ryou said.

"He knows that we want to find him, and if we do, we'll kill him." Joey added,

"Then, how are you going to find him?" Bakura asked.

Heba got to thinking. "Ryou, bring up the map of where Pegasus last known location on his plane was." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Ryou said. After typing in a few things, Ryou brought the image onto the touch screen.

"Okay. Now, bring up a geological image of the area right beside this map." Heba said.

Ryou did as asked.

"What are you thinking?" Yami asked.

"That we're thinking too hard about this." Heba said, walking over to the two maps.

Touching the map of Pegasus's last known location, Heba dragged it over so that the map was over the geological one. Heba then tapped the area of Pegasus's last location so that the image was bigger.

There were ten small islands brought up.

"Islands. Pegasus is on one of those islands." Ryou said.

"Yes. These islands are not widely visited, meaning that there is no reason for anyone to want to go there. It's the last place that anyone would look." Heba said.

"If the airport couldn't find him, they would assume that the plane crashed." Atemu said.

"That's the point. Pegasus wanted people to assume him dead. Once he was sure that we were convinced he was dead, he would return and try everything again." Heba said.

"There's ten islands, though. Which one is he on?" Marik asked.

"I don't know." Heba said.

"We could fly planes to each island and search them." Joey said.

"Not a good idea, Joey. If Pegasus sees a plane going to each island, he might get suspicious and leave the island." Heba said.

"There must be records if he owns one of the islands." Amara said.

"Not necessarily. The island would be one of the safe havens that he went to. He has that island as a place to go when heat like this comes. There won't be any official paperwork on this place." Heba said.

"How do we find out which island he is on, then?" Joey asked.

"I have an idea. We'll have one of our carrier planes fly out there. It'll look like it's just carrying supplies to one of the islands." Heba said.

"How does that help?" Bakura asked.

"Simple. The carriers are actually very well equipped with the latest in technology. As it flies by, it can run scans of every island. My guess is that the island Pegasus is on will have the same security system that his office building and home have. We find one of the islands that have that security system, and we'll find him." Heba said.

"That's a great idea." Malik said.

"Will it work, though?" Seth asked.

"Well, it's worked for us several time sin the past." Heba answered.

"Who do we get to fly on that mission?" Malik asked.

"We'll use reconnaissance team one. They've never failed before, and they're trained to do this. They'll be able to get is the information that we need, and they know how to not get caught." Heba said.

"I'll inform them to meet here now for orders." Malik said before he left the room.

"Well, we're a little closer to finding Pegasus at least." Joey said.

"Finding him is the easy part. Getting on that island and to him is the hard part." Heba said.

"You think that getting on the island will be hard?" Atemu asked.

"I get the feeling that Pegasus doesn't just have security system, but a weapons system as well. He'll also have the island heavily guarded. He's not going to take any chances." Heba said.

"We'll need a good strike team to go in." Ryou said.

"We're focusing on confirming he's on one of the islands as well as which one. We'll worry about that later." Heba said.

All of the protectorates looked at each other, each one fearing for the lives of their lovers and friends.

* * *

Heba met with the reconnaissance team.

"What's the mission, Leader?" the head of the team asked.

"You need to fly out to this set of islands. We need you to do a technological scan of the island. We're trying to locate the types of security systems used on each islands. Also, as you fly over, take full scans of the islands. We need to know everything that there is to know about the islands." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." the leader said.

"You're going to go to one of the islands to make it appear that you are delivering supplies to the inhabitants of one of the islands. I don't want this to be messed up. A dangerous man is on one of the islands. We're trying to determine which one." Heba said.

"We won't let you down, Leader." the head of the team said.

"Good. Stay in radio contact at all times. As you do the scan, send the information directly here. Fox will be waiting for the information to come in. Once you've done the scans off all of the islands and land on one, remain on the island for several hours before you land. If you receive radio contact from an island that informs you to island is privately owned, inform them that you are delivering supplies and will not be landing on that island." Heba said.

"Yes, sir. We understand the mission." the head of the team said.

"Good. Go and do your job then. We'll be waiting for word from you." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." the team said before they left the room.

'I hope that we find Pegasus soon. I want to end this.' Heba thought.

* * *

"From the sound of that, they're going to be going right into a dangerous situation." Yami said to Atemu after they had returned to their room.

"I know what you mean. I don't doubt that Yugi is going to be going." Atemu said.

"After all this, I don't know that I want him to take the risk for us." Yami said.

"I know how you feel, Yami, but you know that Yugi isn't going to be dissuaded. Pegasus isn't going to give up just because Yugi and the others are on to him. He wants us dead, and I don't doubt that he is going to wait for the right time and try again." Atemu said.

"Is it worth Yugi and everyone here risking their lives for us?" Yami asked.

"I know that you don't want anything to happen to Yugi, but we know that this is what he does, and there is no way that he is going to stop. He has come too far just to stop now." Atemu said.

"I just don't anything to happen to Heba. After everything we went through just to get him back, I don't want to lose him again." Yami said.

Atemu wrapped his around Yami. "I know, Yami. I don't want anything to happen to him, either, but we can't stop him. Yugi is going to do this whether we want him to or not. This is who he is, and this is what he does. Yugi knows that Pegasus will keep killing, or having people killed at the very least. It's not just us that he's thinking about. He's thinking of the future victims that he could keep from feeling the way we do by killing him now. We'll also be able to leave and finally get back to our normal lives." Atemu said.

"The real question is will we lose Heba whether he lives through this battle with Pegasus or not." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I know, Yami." Atemu said.

Neither knew if Heba would come back to live with them in Domino, or if he would stay as assassin and leave them.

* * *

"Heba, the reconnaissance team is flying into position. They will begin the scanning process soon." Ryou said.

"Good. If all goes according to plan, they won't have any trouble at all." Heba said.

Ryou kept his eyes on the computer screen as information started being sent to him. "So far, so good." Ryou said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey waited to see if they would be able to pull the mission off.

* * *

"How is going?" Gridiron, the head of the reconnaissance team, asked.

"So far, the scanning process is going fine." one member of the team responded.

"Good. Let's try to get this done and the information sent back to Fox as fast as we can. We need to take this guy down." Gridiron said.

"Gridiron, incoming transmission from one of the islands." another team member said.

"All right. Send it through." Gridiron said.

The incoming message was sent through to him.

"_This is Croquet Hanirabbi. My employer owns one of these islands. What are you doing?_" the messenger asked.

"I am Captain Frank Dreisand of the Tokyo Air Support. I'm just delivering supplies. Your employer's island is not on our flight plan. We won't be making a stop there." Gridiron replied.

"_Understood._" Croquet said before ending the transmission.

"That was close." one of the team members said.

"It's a good thing that all that will seem like the truth when they look into it." another said.

"Let's just get done." Gridiron said.

"Sure thing, boss." another said.

They continued with their mission.

* * *

"Okay. I have the scans of all tem islands." Ryou said.

Heba picked up the communicator earpiece and put it in. "Gridiron, can you hear me?" Heba said into it.

"_I read you, Leader._" Gridiron replied.

"You're mission is complete. Land on one of the islands and wait a few hours before heading back. Your team got us all that we needed. Good job." Heba said.

"_Thank you, Leader."_ Gridiron said before communication was broken.

Heba took off the earpiece.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"We go over all of the information." Heba answered.

"Okay. I've gone over all of the islands. Five have security systems and of those five, only one has a weapons system as well." Ryou said.

"What about the security system? Is it the same type that are used on Industrial Illusions and Pegasus's mansion?" Heba asked.

"One second." Ryou said. He started typing as he compared the three systems. "The security system used on the island is of a higher grade than the one used at the other two locations, but it's definitely made by the same company. There's no doubt. That has to be where Pegasus is at." Ryou said.

"Okay. Bring up all the scans for that island. I want to know everything that there is to know about that island from the scans we have." Heba said.

"Right." Ryou said. He brought up all of the plans on the island.

"Wow. Talk about high grade security." Joey said.

"You're right. Pegasus wants to make sure that he is safe." Malik agreed.

"Pegasus knows that we're looking for him, and the fact that we were able to get into the underground hanger at Industrial Illusions told him that we have the skill to get to him. He's become paranoid. He wants to make sure that we don't get on the island." Heba said.

"How can we get to him, then?" Joey asked.

"Well, we can fly out to a certain point before we need to stop. They have radar systems that can detect us." Heba said.

"How do we get to him?" Malik asked.

Heba smiled. "I think I have an idea." Heba said.

* * *

Croquet walked to the door that led to Pegasus's study and knocked on the door.

"Come on!" Pegasus called.

Croquet opened the doors and walked into the room. "Mr. Pegasus, I have something t report." Croquet said.

"What is it?" Pegasus asked.

"A carrier plane just flew over the island." Croquet said.

"Did you inform them that this is a privately owned island and that they did not have permission to be on it?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. The captain informed me of what company they worked for and that this island was not on the flight plan and that they would not be landing here." Croquet said.

"Did you check it out to make sure that they were telling the truth?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. It all checked out. I saw them land on one of the island shortly after they finished the communication with us." Croquet said.

"Hmm. It seems that they were honest. Just to be safe, we are going to upgrade the security. I don't want anyone managing to get on this island." Pegasus said.

"No one will, sir." Croquet assured him before he left the room, shitting the doors behind him.

Pegasus gently swirled the glass of wine. 'I will not be stopped now. After I know that I am safe, I will make certain that they all die, starting with Atemu Sennen.' Pegasus thought.

* * *

Heba had gathered together a large team that would be aiding in taking Pegasus down.

"We are going to be going after Maxamillion Pegasus. He is also known as Falcon. As everyone knows, there have been a great many innocent people killed because of this man's greed." Heba said.

There were a series of angry remarks as no one in the Guild liked the man. He was hated because the people that he had killed were all good people.

"We are going to be going after him now." Heba said.

Ryou hit a few buttons, and an image of the island showed up on the large screen.

"This is the island that Pegasus, or Falcon if you prefer, is hiding. He has a top grade security system as well as a weapon system. He also has many guards on the island. We have to get into the castle that is in the center of the island. Falcon will be hiding out there. We will have to fight through the weapons system to get there. I don't know how many guards we will come across, but there will be many of them." Heba said.

Ryou then showed an aerial image of the islands.

"We will infiltrate the island from four sides. Fox, Mutt, Tiger, and myself will be the team leaders. We will fly in four planes, a team on each plane. Once we get two hundred meters from the island, the planes will land on the water. We will have to dive under the water with scuba gear and swim to the island. Once there, we will get on the island and head inland toward the castle. Any guard you find on the island, shoot to kill them. We are taking no prisoners. Everyone on this island is to be considered dangerous. This is a dangerous mission, and there is no guarantee that we will make it out of this alive. This may be the only chance that we have to get into this place and kill our target." Heba said.

Every member of the strike force nodded their understanding.

"We will leave at 0400 hundred hours in the morning. Be ready for departure then." Heba said.

"Yes, sir." came the reply.

"Dismissed." Heba said.

Everyone left the room.

Atemu, Yami and the others had watched this and were worried. None of them wanted anything to happen to their lovers.

* * *

"Heba, our lovers don't like the idea of us going." Joey said.

"I know, Joey. None of us want this, but we have to. If we don't, Pegasus will only come back and possibly and kill them this time around." Heba said.

"We know, but they are that concerned about our safety." Ryou said.

"That's understandable." Heba said. He looked at the four and said, "I won't force you to go. If any of you want to back out, do it now."

"You'd let us?" Malik asked.

"Yes. If your heart isn't in this, don't go through with it. We have to stay focused on this mission." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm not backing out. I'm going to make sure that bastard is dead so that Seth and Seto don't have to live in fear that he might come back. I am going to assure them that he is dead." Joey said.

"So am I. Bakura and Akefia mean a great deal to me. I am going to ensure them that he is no longer a threat to them." Ryou agreed.

"Same here. Marik and Mariku are not going to be forced to live in fear. Besides, I'd like to be able to live normally with them when this is all over with." Malik said.

"Good. I don't want any doubts about this mission. There is too much riding on this for anyone to have any kind of doubts." Heba said.

"We don't have any doubts." Joey assured him.

"Good. We need to get ready." Heba said.

The four went off to get ready for their assault.

* * *

"I hate this. I don't like the idea of Malik going and risking his life just to get this guy." Mariku said.

"Yeah. Why do they have to risk their lives like this?" Akefia added.

"Because they love us, and they don't want us to have to live in fear of that guy." Atemu said.

"It doesn't mean that we want them to go to that island and possible get themselves killed!" Bakura exclaimed.

"No one here wants any of them to get hurt. The thing is that we can't stop them." Seth said.

"I wish that there was a way for us to stop them. It just isn't fair that they have to risk their lives like this. They might end up getting killed." Yami said.

"There has to be something that we can do." Seto said.

"We'll figure out a way. We have to find a way to save them." Atemu said.

"How?" Marik asked.

"That is what I don't know, yet. There has to be something that we can do though." Atemu said.

"Even if it means going against what they told us and possibly getting ourselves killed in the process?" Seth asked.

"If that's what it takes, yes." Atemu said.

"Fine by me." Mariku said.

None of them were going to let their lovers get killed, and they would find a way to go and help them, even if their lovers didn't want them to and would get angry at them.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The team infiltrates Pegasus's island, and you find out what Yami, Atemu, and the others are up to.

Also, vote in my poll if you haven't.

R&R.


	15. Infiltrating the Island

Chapter 15- Infiltrating the Island

Heba and the others were getting their teams ready.

"You guys know what to do." Heba said as they put in their earpiece communicators.

"We know. We stay in contact at all times." Joey said.

"On your order, I'll disable the security system." Ryou added in.

"Will that not alert Pegasus?" Malik asked.

"Maybe, but we'll have already gotten close to the island. His jet is computerized, so Ryou's going to be able to make sure the jet can't fly before he deactivates the security system." Heba replied.

"Well, I guess we're ready." Joey said.

"Okay. Move out, and be ready." Heba said.

The group headed to one of the four carrier planes that would be used to transport everyone. There would be fifteen in each team including the leader of the team, which meant that there were sixteen people in each team.

After everyone was on board the planes, Heba gave the order for the planes to leave.

The doors to the planes shut, and the hanger door opened.

The planes flew out.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Marik, Mariku, Seto, and Seth all watched as the planes took off.

"Well, how are we going to do this?" Bakura asked.

"Very carefully. Come on." Seth said.

The group headed through the halls and found themselves in the weapons room.

All of them took the suits that the others had been wearing and out them on. They then took several guns, clips of ammunition, grenades, and daggers and put them on their person.

"Okay. Now what?" Mariku asked.

"We steal a plane." Seto said simply.

"And how do we do that?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. There's one on a launch pad above. It's hardly used. It's not guarded, and I know how to fly a plane." Seto explained.

"Well, I think we have most of this figured out." Yami said.

"Once we're too a point, we'll land on the water and go there in a boat like them. We don't need to destroy what they're doing." Seth said.

Stealthily, the group headed for the launch pad and found that it was empty.

"Well, so far, so good." Mariku said.

"I don't think that anyone is going to notice that the plane is gone." Yami said.

The group headed to the plane, and all of them boarded the plane.

Seto got in the cockpit with Seth as co-pilot.

"Everyone, sit down and strap in. We have a lot to do." Seth said.

Seto started the plane, and they flew off, unknown to anyone at the base.

* * *

Heba watched as they flew toward the islands.

"We'll be reaching the landing point in half an hour, Leader." a man said.

"Good. We can't take any chances on being spotted." Heba said.

"We won't." the man assured him.

Heba hit a button on the earpiece and said, "Fox, do you ready me?""_Loud and clear, Leader._" Ryou replied.

"We'll be reaching our destination in half an hour. Go ahead and disable Pegasus's jet. It won't be noticeable. Once we land on the water, you'll disable the security system." Heba said.

"_Understood._" Ryou replied.

Heba then cut the communication. 'We're coming for you Pegasus.' Heba thought.

* * *

Pegasus was sitting in his lounge chair, sipping his wine. 'No one is going to find me here. I have nothing to fear.' Pegasus thought.

Croquet then entered the room and set a tray of food down. "Here's your lunch, Mr. Pegasus." Croquet said.

"Thanks you, Croquet." Pegasus said.

Croquet then left the room.

'There is no reason for me to be afraid. Whoever these assassins are, there is no way that they will be able to find me here. No one even knows that I own this island.' Pegasus thought as he ate, certain that he had nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

Ryou was busy on the plane's computer. He was working on disabling the jet.

The words **Access to Industrial Illusions Jet Allowed**.

Ryou smirked. Hacking into computer systems was a specialty of his, and he enjoyed it immensely. He then typed in several codes.

The words **Industrial Illusions Jet Deactivated **appeared on the screen.

Ryou then changed the codes on the plane so that no one could activate the computerized plane.

Ryou hit the button on the earpiece and said, "Leader."

"_Fox, what do you have to report?_" Heba asked.

"I hacked into the computer of the jet used by Pegasus. I have disabled the jet, and I also changed the codes so that no one can access the computer system except me." Ryou explained.

"_Good work, Fox. He won't be able to leave the island now._" Heba said.

"No, sir. He won't." Ryou said. As he was talking to Heba, Ryou was already hacking into the security system on the island.

Soon, the words Access to Industrial Illusions Security System Granted, Island Fortress System.

"Also, I have already hacked into the security system at the island. It'll take me ten seconds to disable the security system once we arrive at the drop point." Ryou said.

"_That's excellent. I'll give you the word for when you can deactivate the security system._" Heba said.

"Understood." Ryou said, cutting the communication.

* * *

"How long before we arrive?" Bakura asked.

"It'll be about forty minutes. I'm staying a little behind the others. I don't want any of them spotting us before we want them to." Seto said.

"Well, I have them on radar. They'll have a twenty minute head start on us, meaning that they'll be on the island when we arrive." Seth said.

"Meaning they can't stop us." Atemu translated.

"Would you prefer that they be able to stop us?" Seto asked.

"Well, at least we'll be able to help them in some way." Atemu said.

"I just hope that nothing bad happens before we get there." Marik said.

"We can't think like that. We need to take it one step at a time." Yami said.

* * *

Soon, the four planes arrived at the landing point.

The pilots of the plane started to descend.

Heba hit the communicator. "Fox." Heba said.

"_Yes, Leader._" Ryou replied.

"Deactivate the security system." Heba ordered.

"_I will._" Ryou replied.

Heba then broke the communication. 'We're about to begin.' Heba thought.

* * *

Ryou had gotten to work on disabling the security system to the island, and he was soon able to disable it.

"Leader." Ryou said.

"_What is it, Fox?_"Heba asked.

"I've disabled the security system. We're good to go." Ryou said.

"_Good_." Heba said.

* * *

"Everyone, be ready. We're soon going to be heading to the island. Don't forget that there is a weapon's system on the island, so everyone will need to be on full alert at all times. We don't know how many people we will encounter, but remember that if they are not a part of our organization, shoot to kill." Heba said over the communicators to everyone.

"Yes, Leader." everyone replied.

"Team leader, be ready. Once on the island, have as little contact over the communicators as possible. If you reach Pegasus's castle, check in and wait for further instructions." Heba said.

"_Yes, Leader_." Ryou, Joey, and Malik replied.

The planes landed, and all of the assassins climbed into boats that were loaded with a cloaking device so that no one would know that they were approaching the island.

* * *

"They've all landed." Seth said.

"Is that good or bad?" Akefia asked.

"It depends on how things go. Let's just hope that we can help." Seto said.

"In that case, I think that we're in a lot of trouble." Marik said.

"You don't know that. We need to think positively." Yami said.

"Well, they have a head start on us. Let's just hope that we can get there in time to help." Seto said.

* * *

Stealthily, the boats made their way toward the island that Pegasus was on.

Heba's team arrived at the edge of the island. They had ended up at a rocky part of the island.

"What now, Leader?" a woman asked.

"We climb up." Heba answered.

After turning the boats off, the group grabbed hold of the rock and started to climb up slowly.

Heba was the first one to reach the top. Peering over the edge, Heba looked to make sure that the coast was clear before he signaled for the rest of the team to climb on up.

Once all members of the team were on the ground, Heba turned to them and said, "Have your weapons ready. We don't know when we're going to face any of Falcon's men."

The team nodded, and Heba led them stealthily into the forest that surrounded the castle.

* * *

Ryou's team got close to the docks.

There were two men standing on the docks, watching.

Ryou took out a gun that had a silencer on it. He motioned for the man next to him to do the same.

The two took aim and fired, hitting both men in the chest and killing them instantly.

Ryou's team got to the docks and climbed up, looking around.

"Have your weapons ready at all times. We don't know who's out there. Be on guard at all times." Ryou said.

With that, Ryou led his team forward.

* * *

Malik's team got close to the island and found themselves in a position that they couldn't get their boats any closer.

"We're going to have to swim to the shore." Malik said.

Every member of the team dove into the water and swam to the edge of the island.

Malik grabbed the side of the land and pulled himself up to look around. He then signaled that everyone was to get on shore.

The entire team got up so that they were on the ground.

Malik pulled out a gun, cocking it. "Be ready at all times. We don't know who's here." Malik said.

Malik led the team into the forest.

* * *

Joey's team came up to the edge of the island.

Joey hoisted himself up to see what was around him and found that the coast was clear. Joey then signaled for the team to come up as well.

Everyone got up and looked around.

"Have your weapons ready at all times. We don't know when we'll need to use them." Joey said.

The team then headed into the forest.

* * *

"We're here." Seto said.

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"The planes below us are a pretty good clue, Atemu." Seto replied.

"It looks like they're already on the island." Marik said.

"Then we need to get on that island, too." Akefia said.

Seto then landed the plane on the war, coming into a smooth land.

"Did anyone consider how we're going to get to the island?" Mariku asked.

"There's a boat on the plane. We can use it to get to the island." Seth answered.

The entire group got out of their seats and headed back to the hanger on the plane. The hanger door was opened, and they put the boat in the water.

Once the eight were in the boat, they headed for the shore.

At the shore, the eight got themselves onto the island and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Bakura said.

"We might not for a while." Atemu said. He took out a gun and got it ready. "I think that we had better be ready for anything." Atemu said.

The other seven followed Atemu's example and got their own weapons ready.

"Let's get moving." Seth said.

The group started to walk into the forest.

* * *

Croquet was in the computer room, checking over the island. "Is everything still secure?" Croquet asked.

"There have been no infiltrations." a man said.

"Sir, we have a problem!" another man said.

"What is it?" Croquet asked, hoping that it was something that could be handled before Pegasus found out.

"The security system is down." the man said.

"What?! What do you mean the security system is down?!" Croquet exclaimed.

"I don't know, sir. It just went out. We don't have surveillance or anything." the man said.

"What about the weapons system?" Croquet asked.

"That is still operational, but we can't see what's going on anywhere around the island." the man said.

"Get into the system! Get is back online!" Croquet ordered.

The man started working furiously with the system. "Sir, the codes have all been changed." the man said.

"Damn it! Someone must have hacked into the system!" Croquet shouted.

"Whoever is after the boss must have done this." the first man said.

Croquet didn't like the way this was going. "Do what you have to, to get this system back online! I want the security system operational now!" Croquet roared.

The two men started to work on it.

"Alert all security staff. Alert them that there is a chance that we have trespassers on the island. If they see someone that shouldn't be on this island, order them to shoot to kill. I don't want any prisoners taken!" Croquet said.

"Yes, sir." a third man said and started contacting the entire staff.

Croquet then walked out of the room.

* * *

Pegasus sat in his room, going over things for his company. 'The quiet life. I believe that once I have successfully taken over Sennen Games Inc. and Kaiba Corporation, I will retire here.' Pegasus thought.

The doors to the room were thrown open.

Pegasus looked up in anger and annoyance. "Croquet, what is the meaning of this?!" Pegasus demanded. He hated it when people would just burst into his office and was close to taking the gun from the drawer and killing Croquet.

"My apologies, Mr. Pegasus, but we have a security issue!" Croquet said quickly.

"What is it?" Pegasus asked, not really concerned.

"Someone has hacked into the security system and shut it down. The codes have been changed, so we can't get into the system to change the codes back." Croquet said.

"What?! How did someone get into the system?!" Pegasus demanded.

"I don't know, sir. The team is working on getting it operational again. All members of the security staff have been told to be on high alert and to shoot to kill anyone who should not be on this island." Croquet said.

Pegasus gritted his teeth in anger. He thought that he was safe on the island, but he was wrong. "Get the jet ready! We leave within the hour!" Pegasus ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus." Croquet said before leaving.

Pegasus stood up and headed out of the room. 'I don't know who this assassin is, but he is good. To find me out here is an achievement as only a few people know that I own this island. I must leave this place before this assassin manages to find me.' Pegasus thought as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Heba and the rest of his team made their way through the dense forest.

'It's hard to make anything out here. We're in trouble.' Heba thought.

In the shadows, a gun rose up and started firing.

"Everyone down!" Heba shouted.

All of the assassins dove to the ground and out of the way of the firing.

Heba took aim and fired at the gun, hitting it.

"The weapons system is in activation. Be ready." Heba ordered.

"Over here!" a voice yelled.

"Take cover." Heba hissed.

All of the assassins scrambled into the tress, trying to hide in the shadows.

About ten men came running out into the area.

"I know I heard the gun go off." one said.

"It did, and someone destroyed it." another man said.

There was a growl. "Someone is going to wish that they had never come to this island." a third man said.

Heba took aim and started to fire.

The other assassins in his team took action and did the same.

Pegasus's men started firing back as they fell one by one.

By the time the shootout ended, all ten of Pegasus's men were dead, and three of Heba's assassins were dead.

Three of the assassins checked their fallen comrades and shook their heads, signaling to Heba that they were dead.

"They knew the danger. We have to keep moving." Heba said.

The group moved on, making their way toward Pegasus's castle.

* * *

Ryou and the others walked through the forest and were shocked when they came up upon a group of men.

"Kill them!" the leader of the men shouted.

The men started firing.

Ryou and his team hit the dirt as they started firing back.

Ryou took aim and hit one right in the chest. He didn't like to have to do any actual killing, but he would when necessary.

Before long, all of Pegasus's men were dead.

Ryou looked around and noted that two of his men were on the ground.

Two other assassins checked on them, but shook their heads.

"It is a risk that we all are taking. We knew there was a chance that we could die as a result of this fight. We have to keep moving." Ryou said.

The team headed on deeper into the forest.

* * *

Malik and his team came to a ledge, and they looked down to see that there was a group of men below them.

"All right. We have to take them all out." Malik said.

All of the assassins took aim and started to fire at the men that were below them.

The men below them were only able to fire off a few shots since they had been taken off guard and were soon dead.

"Good work." Malik said.

The team made their way down to where the men were.

Shots were suddenly fired at them.

"Duck!" Malik shouted as he and the rest of the team dove the ground.

Spotting the weapons that were being fired at them, Malik and several other assassins fired at the area, and the firing soon stopped.

An assassin had fallen, and another announced that he was dead.

"We have to keep moving then." Malik said.

The group moved on and found that a part of Pegasus's weapons system was what had fired at them. They headed on toward their destination.

* * *

Joey and his team were walking through the forest, making sure to keep an open to their surroundings.

There was the sound of talking that came through the forest.

With a few hand motions, Joey signaled for the team to hide in the trees.

The team hid and saw that there were some men that came out.

"I can't believe that we have to do this. Who would be stupid enough to come to this island?" a man asked.

"Well, the boss is a bit of an eccentric. I think that he's afraid that someone is after him." another said.

Joey aimed his gun, ready to fire.

One of the men saw something shiny and started to fire at it.

Joey moved back behind the trees, just barely missing being hit.

"What are you doing?" one of them demanded.

"I saw something." another man said.

The rest of the assassins started firing at them.

Pegasus's men started to fire back.

The shootout soon ended.

Joey walked out.

"Two are dead, Mutt." a man said.

"They knew the risk when we started this mission. We have to move on." Joey said.

The group headed on toward Pegasus's castle.

* * *

Pegasus made his way toward the hanger that his jet was kept in.

Croquet met him and said, "Mr. Pegasus, we have another problem."

"What is it now?" Pegasus demanded.

"We can't use the jet. Whoever hacked into the security system also hacked into the computer system on the jet. We can't activate the computer for the jet to fly. The codes were changed, and there is nothing that we can do." Croquet said.

"Damn it! I don't know who this assassin is, but they are good at their job." Pegasus said.

"What should we do, sir?" Croquet asked.

"From what I know, we are going to have a confrontation. We need to ready ourselves for it. I don't see these assassins going down without a fight." Pegasus said.

"Sir, can we handle a fight like that?" Croquet asked.

"We have no choice. By the time they get here, their numbers will have dwindled." Pegasus said.

The two then headed back to the computer room.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Seto, Seth, Marik, and Mariku had been fortunate not to come across anyone yet.

"I thought that this island was supposed to be protected." Bakura scoffed.

"Don't let your guard down yet, Bakura. We don't know what Pegasus has up his sleeve." Seto said.

"He's right. We need to be ready at all times." Yami agreed.

There was a rustling in the trees.

All of them ducked behind the trees and watched as several men came out.

"I know that I heard something around here." a man said.

"Well, we know that someone has infiltrated the island, and the boss wants to make sure that they don't reach the castle." another man said.

Atemu gripped his gun tightly. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Atemu thought.

"I know I heard something." the same man said.

"I think that you're out of your mind. There is nothing here." another man said.

"We had better check around just to make sure." a different man said.

The group knew that they didn't have a choice. They started firing.

"What the hell?!" one of the men exclaimed as they started to fire back.

Akefia was hit in the arm and fell down to the ground.

Bakura, angry that his lover had been hit, fired and hit one of the men in the chest.

When one man was left, he turned and started to run.

Mariku fired and hit the man in the back, taking him down.

"Mariku! You shouldn't shoot some one in the back." Seth said.

"Seth, he would have brought back reinforcements. We are dealing with killers here. We can't take prisoners." Mariku said.

"He's right. We can't be too careful. These people would kill us without a second thought." Atemu agreed.

Seth went over and kneeled beside Akefia. "Here. Let me see how bad it is." Seth said.

Akefia moved his hand and let Seth take a look at the wound.

"You'll be okay. It could have been worse." Seth said. He tore off a part of the suit that he was wearing and wrapped it around the wound. "That'll do until we get out of here." Seth said.

"We had better keep moving. Anyone who heard that gunfire is liable to be heading this way now." Marik said.

The group headed on into the forest.

* * *

"We have lost contact with five groups of our men." one of the men reported to Pegasus.

"The assassins must have split themselves up. They must have thought that they could get here faster that way." Croquet said.

"And it's working. We don't know how many of out men are dead." Pegasus said.

"What should we do, Falcon?" another man asked.

"Alert all the men to draw back and get close to the castle. Their mission is to make sure that these assassins don't get in the palace." Pegasus said.

"Right." the man said.

The three men started to contact the remaining men to retreat back to the castle.

"Do you think that we can hold them off?" Croquet asked.

"We have no choice. If we do not, we will all die." Pegasus said.

'I have never questioned Mr. Pegasus before, but these assassins mean business. If they get here, we will all die.' Croquet said.

'I won't lose now. I have come too close to ending this to lose it all now.' Pegasus thought.

"Sir, all of the men have been contacted. Everyone is moving back so that they can guard the castle." a man said.

"Good. I don't want any mistakes." Pegasus said. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared that he would die.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Things get more intense.

If you haven't voted in the poll. please do so.

R&R.


	16. Pegasus's Captives

Sorry for the long wait. I finally got to this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Pegasus's Captives

Heba led the remainder of his team forward. He knew that there was a chance that Pegasus was already aware that they were on the island, and they had to be ready at all times.

The sudden gunfire on them had the entire team ducking for cover.

"Return fire!" Heba ordered.

The entire team aimed for where the gunshots had been fired from and started firing.

A few moments later, there were loud explosions all around them.

"Move back! Grenades!" Heba shouted.

The entire headed backwards to avoid being hit by the gunfire.

Heba took a grenade out from his belt and took out the pin before he threw it toward where the gunfire had come from.

There was an explosion from up on the kill, and several men were thrown down.

Heba used the radio to convey his orders. "Red and Strone are coming with me. The rest of you, use grenades and fire. Give us cover. We're heading up." Heba said.

There was an affirmative response from every member of the team.

Heba motioned to the two he named, and the three headed started up the hill.

The factions continued to fire at each other as they engaged in an all-out gunfight.

Heba and the other two snuck up to where they were being fired at from, taking out several assassins that they came across out.

'Pegasus had a lot of assassins on this island. He is truly paranoid.' Heba thought.

The group soon found the main group of assassins.

All three took out grenades and removed the pins before they threw them where the assassins were.

The men were taken off guard and many of them were taken down.

Turning their attention to where Heba and the other two were, the assassins started to fire at them.

Heba and the other two quickly fell to the ground on their stomachs and aimed their weapons and opened fire.

Given that the assassins were being hit from both sides, the assassins were soon all dead.

"Hold your fire. They're all dead." Heba said.

The firing from below stopped.

With his gun ready, Heba walked over to the men that were on the ground and looked down at them, making sure that they were indeed dead.

"_Leader._" someone said over the radio.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"_We have a lot of dead down here._" the man said.

"How many?" Heba asked.

"_There's only three of us left."_ the man replied.

"All right. Get up here. We have a mission that we have to complete." Heba said.

Before long, the remaining three joined the three that were already on the hill.

"Leader, what about our dead?" one asked.

"We all knew the risk of death coming in. We knew that there were chances of death for us all. There was no way around that. This is one of the fortunes of what we do. When this is over, we collect the dead if we are able to." Heba said.

The other nodded, knowing that Heba was right about what he was saying.

"We have to keep moving. We need to get to that castle. Falcon won't let this continue. We don't know how long their equipment will be down." Heba said.

The other five nodded their understanding.

With their weapons held ready, the team walked on forward into the forest.

Heba was in the lead, and he made sure to look all around him as he walked forward. He knew that they had a long way to go. 'Pegasus is a dangerous man. We need to get into that castle soon and kill Pegasus so that we can get out of here.' Heba thought.

Heba may have seemed cold toward his fallen comrades, but he cared deeply and wanted this to end so that they could gather the dead and take them back.

* * *

Ryou along with the remainder of his team headed on through the forest that they were in.

When the team reached a clearing, Ryou motioned for the entire team to take cover behind the trees.

Looking out, Ryou scanned the area, trying to determine if it was safe for them to move on.

"Fox, it might be better if we go around the clearing in the trees." a member said.

"That will only add to the time that we will have to take to reach that castle." another pointed out.

"Maybe, but we will be better targets for anyone that is out to get us. We'll have more cover if we stay in the trees." the first one said.

Ryou listened to this and knew what had to be done. "I agree. We need toe cover. Taking the extra time is worth the cover we will have. We would be sitting ducks if we were to be caught in the middle of the clearing in a gun fight." Ryou agreed.

With that decided, the team started around the trees so that they had cover as they made their way forward.

The sound of a stick breaking had them all stopping.

Ryou looked back at his team, asking with his eyes if anyone had stepped on something.

Every member of the team shook their heads, saying that they had not stepped on the branch.

Ryou motioned for the team to hide among the trees so that they were not seen yet.

The team did as they were told and hid among the trees, having their guns drawn and ready.

There were sounds of dried leaves crunching and branches snapping as a group walked forward.

"I hope that we find all of these idiots who decided to come to this island. I hate having to walk through this forest all of the time." one man said.

"I know what you mean. It gets tiring." another agreed.

Ryou readied his gun as he saw a group of about three dozen men walk into the area. 'How many people does Pegasus have patrolling this island? He has a severe case of paranoia. Than again, when you've done all that he has done, I can't really blame him. He's scared of being found.' Ryou thought.

Once the men were within range, Ryou signaled to his team to open fire.

The team started firing at the assassins.

"Take cover!" a man shouted.

All of the assassins ducked for cover and started firing at Ryou's team.

Ryou aimed and fired, managing to hit several of them. He took out a grenade and removed the pin before he threw the grenade forward.

When the explosion hit, several trees were blown down, and there were some of the attacking men that were thrown back and to the ground.

The gunfire continued.

Several of Ryou's team took out their grenades and removed the pins to throw at them.

More of the enemy assassins were killed.

Ryou ran out of ammo in his gun and quickly replaced the ammo in his weapon before he continued to open fire on his enemy.

The enemy assassins started to move back as they had no idea how many they were up against.

"Shoot to kill!" Ryou ordered.

Ryou's team started to move forward.

When Ryou realized they were heading for the clearing, he said, "Force them into the clearing."

The team soon had forced all of the enemy assassins into the clearing.

"Damn it! We're sitting ducks!" one of the assassins shouted.

Ryou's team started to open full-out fire on the assassins.

All of the assassins fell to the ground.

Ryou kept his weapon trained on the assassins as he walked forward.

Once Ryou was satisfied that they were all dead, he turned around. "How bad?" Ryou asked.

"We are the only ones left." one said.

Ryou knew that that meant that there were only five of them left. He sighed and said, "That is one of the things that are common in our line of work."

"What do we do?" one of the others asked.

"Simple. We move on. We continue with the mission. We will not let their deaths be for nothing. We have to get to the castle." Ryou said.

The remaining members of the team headed on toward Pegasus's castle.

* * *

Joey led his team slowly through the forest. They had come across several assassins that were patrolling the forest and taken them out.

"Mutt, how close to the castle are we?" one asked.

"No idea. We keep moving until we reach it." Joey replied.

The group moved forward stealthily. They were careful not to let anyone get the jump on them.

Suddenly, two assassins of Pegasus's walked out.

The two were obviously startled to see Joey and the other members of his team there.

Before the two could draw their weapons, Joey had fired twice, hitting both of them in the head. They were dead before they hit the ground.

"They're everywhere." one member of Joey's team said.

"Falcon is paranoid. After all the crimes that he had committed, he knows that one wrong move could kill him or end him up in jail. He's obsessed with making sure that no one can get to him." Joey said.

"It's crazy if you ask me." another said.

"I didn't ask you. We have to keep moving. We have a ways to go before we got to where we need to be." Joey said.

The group on forward.

Joey was still alert as he knew that there was a chance that they could come across assassins at any point and time.

The group continued to walk when they heard footsteps and talking ahead.

Joey motioned for his team to get into hiding.

The entire team hid behind and in the trees.

Peering around the corner, Joey saw that there were about two dozen assassins around. 'I was right. Pegasus is paranoid.' Joey thought. He gripped his gun tightly.

Joey had decided to wait until the assassins were at a good range to where he knew that they could easily kill all of the assassins.

Once at the range he wanted, Joey made the motion to open fire.

All of the team started to fire at the enemy assassins.

The assassins were taken by surprise and several fell right off while the others moved back and opened fire as well.

Joey aimed and fired at several assassins, taking them down easily.

The assassins started to fire back at Joey and his team as they ran away.

Joey took out a grenade and took out the pin before he threw the grenade forward.

When the explosion hit, several of the retreating assassins were killed.

"After them!" Joey ordered.

The team headed forward and started firing at the assassins, not wanting them to get away and call in reinforcements.

Several of Joey's team took out grenades and took out the pins to throw them forward.

Many of the assassins were killed.

Joey and the team continued to fire at the assassins.

It wasn't long before all of the assassins were dead.

Joey cautiously walked forward and found that one assassin was still alive.

"It doesn't matter that you beat us." the man said, coughing up blood. "Falcon will kill you all." the man said.

"Well, I wouldn't count on it, and you won't be around to see if you're right." Joey said before he fired and killed the assassin.

"Mutt, there's only six of us left." one said.

Joey turned to and saw that many of his allies were dead. "When we all entered this world and became assassins, we knew the dangers that came along with it, and we knew that there was a chance that we could lose our lives. It is something we all have to expect. We keep going. As long as we kill our target, their deaths will not be in vain." Joey told them.

The remaining members of Joey's team nodded in understanding, knowing that it was a risk they took.

Joey turned around and started to walk on into the forest with the rest of his team behind him as they made their way toward Pegasus's castle.

* * *

Malik and his team made their way through the forest. 'Damn it! Why did Pegasus have to have a forest surrounding his castle?' Malik thought.

The group had already come across a few small groups of assassins that worked for Pegasus and were able to use the forest as cover as they made their way toward the castle.

'Than again, the trees do make excellent cover. I guess that is one reason to be thankful for it.' Malik thought.

"Tiger." a member of the team said.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Look." the member said pointing.

There was smoke, meaning that there was a fire somewhere.

"It looks like a controlled fire, which means that someone set that fire." Malik said.

"Should we check it out?" another member of the team asked.

"Yes." Malik replied.

Malik led the team forward to where the smoke was coming from.

When the team arrived, they found that there was a group of assassins around a fire. The assassins were fixing themselves some lunch.

"You know, I really hate this job. If it wasn't for the fact that Falcon pays us so well, I wouldn't even do this." one of them said.

"I know what you mean. He's a paranoid bastard. He is so scared that someone is going to come here and try to kill him." another said.

"It doesn't matter. We get paid well." a different one said.

"Do you think that we should be out looking for those people that aren't supposed to be on this island?" another asked.

"Are you kidding? There is no one here. Falcon is just being his usual paranoid self." the first one said.

Malik smirked. 'I think that they should know that their employer is not paranoid.' Malik thought. He readied his gun and motioned for the rest of his team to do the same.

The team readied their guns and waited for the signal to fire.

Malik waited a few moments to survey the area and make sure that there was nowhere that they could run to hide.

Malik looked at his team and said in a low voice, "Shot to kill. No one gets away."

The team nodded.

Malik gave the signal to fire.

The entire team started to fire at the assassins.

The assassins went into a panic as they were fired upon and several were killed.

The remaining assassins went for their weapons and turned to fire at where Malik and his team was.

Malik and his team continued to fire at the assassins were stumbling to hide in the trees.

Malik took out one of his grenades and took out the pin before he threw it so that it would land behind the retreating assassins.

When the explosion hit, the assassins were thrown back so that they were back within firing range.

Malik and his team continued to fire upon the assassins until the last one was down.

Once Malik saw that none of them got up, he started down to where they were, making sure that they were all dead. He found a few that were still alive and shot them to end their suffering and for his own personal amusement.

"Tiger." one of Malik's teammates said.

Malik turned. "What?" Malik asked.

"We're all that's left." the man said.

Malik saw that there were seven left including him.

"Looks like those assassins had better aim than we thought that they did." another said.

"It's the price of what we do. We all knew that there was a chance that this could happen." Malik said.

"What now?" another asked.

"We keep going. We have a mission to finish, and we are not leaving until it is done." Malik said.

The rest of the team nodded their understanding, knowing that their allies would have wanted it.

Malik led them on into the forest.

* * *

Atemu led his friends on through the forest. They had only come across a few of Pegasus's men and quickly killed them all.

"I would have thought that Pegasus would have more men around here than this." Akefia said.

"Don't get too comfortable. There is not telling where Pegasus's men may be." Seth reminded him.

The group continued on forward and found themselves at a river.

"What now?" Mariku asked.

"The river isn't deep. We could easily wade through it." Seto said.

"Yeah, but we would also be open targets." Yami pointed out.

"We'll be fine. We can defend ourselves." Bakura said offhandedly.

"Bakura, having weapons won't make a lot of difference if someone gets the jump on us." Seth said.

"We're going to have to figure something out." Atemu said.

"Any idea why a lake is on an island?" Marik asked, confused by that.

"That's a good question." Seto agreed.

"We're going to try and go around it. It'll be safer is we're not out in the open." Atemu said.

The sound of guns cocking behind them was heard.

The group only to find themselves face-to-face with the barrels of guns.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of them asked.

"Drop the weapons." another said.

The group knew that they were in over their heads this time.

'Maybe we should have stayed back at that base like they told us.' Yami thought.

Having no other choice, all eight of them dropped their weapons.

Eight of the men grabbed them.

"I think we caught the intruders on the island." another said.

"Should we kill them?" a third asked.

"No. They aren't assassins. They can't be. I think we should take them to Falcon." the first one who had spoken, said.

Atemu, Yami, and the others knew that they were in trouble as they were lead away.

* * *

Pegasus nervously was pacing his office. 'I can't get off this island, and those assassins are here. If they get to me, I ma dead.' Pegasus thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?!" Pegasus demanded.

Croquet opened the door and walked into the room. "Sir, some of the men captured a few people on the island." Croquet said.

"I don't care. Kill them." Pegasus said.

"Mr. Pegasus, I think that these people you will want to see." Croquet said.

Pegasus knew that Croquet wouldn't say this without reason so he followed Croquet to the foyer where he received quite the surprise.

Atemu, Yami, Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia were all being held by his men.

"Well, well. This is a pleasant surprise. I didn't think that I would ever get the chance to see you." Pegasus said as he approached.

"Can it, Pegasus!" Seth growled.

"You should watch your temper. I hold your lives in my hands." Pegasus said.

"Our lives don't mean anything to you. All you want is us dead." Atemu said.

"True. You may have escaped me several times, but this one is different." Pegasus said.

"I doesn't matter. You're dead anyway." Bakura snapped.

"Ah! You must mean the assassins on this island. Once they see that I have their protectorates, they will have no choice except to surrender." Pegasus said.

None of them had even thought that they would be used against their lovers like this.

"Tie them up. I have a great deal of use for them before I kill them." Pegasus ordered.

The men tied the eight up and then forced them to sit in chairs.

'This is excellent. It doesn't matter that those assassins are on this island. I have a bargaining chip now. It doesn't really matter though. I will kill the assassins and then I will kill my captives. All of this works out for me in the end.' Pegasus thought with a smirk.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all made it the castle. When they saw each other, they all met up.

"Where are your teams?" Heba asked.

"Dead." Malik said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Seems that we're down to the four of us." Heba said.

"So you think that we can still do this?" Ryou asked.

"I know we can. We have to. We can't let the loss of their lives be for nothing." Heba said.

The others nodded.

The group headed for the castle doors and found that there was a time lock on it.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"Malik, you're the expert in dynamite." Heba said.

Malik took out several things that he attached to the lock. After getting everything ready, the group stood back and Malik set off the charge.

The sound wasn't loud.

Malik took the lock off.

"Be ready. There's no telling what we're up against." Heba said.

All four had their guns ready as they approached the doors. They opened the doors and walked in.

Heba headed down one hall with the others following.

Peering into what was the computer room, Heba motioned the others around.

Once in position, all four fired, killing the four men in the room.

"How many do you think are in the castle?" Joey asked.

"No way of knowing. I would say not many since Pegasus's goal was to keep people put of the castle. Most were probably out in the forest." Heba said.

"Meaning that most are dead." Malik said.

"Let's go. The sooner we find Pegasus, the faster we get out of here." Heba said.

The group continued on.

There were two men that came out of a room that were surprised to see them.

Heba fired at each one before they could react to the fact that they were there.

"None of them have even considered the thought that we might be in the castle." Joey said.

"They were probably confidant that we would be killed before we could get into the castle. We need to use that to our advantage." Heba said.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked, noticing Heba's worried expression.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Malik prodded.

"Meaning I think that something is about to go bad wrong." Heba said.

"What tells you that?" Joey asked.

"My gut." Heba replied.

"Uh-oh. Your gut feeling has never led us astray." Ryou said.

"I know. We're in for it." Heba said.

"We don't know that. We have to keep going. The sooner that we get Pegasus, the better off we'll be." Joey said.

"Yeah. We can have lives again." Malik agreed.

"We need to focus on the mission, not what you'll do afterwards." Heba said sternly.

"Right." Ryou agreed.

The group continued on.

The more they walked, the worse the feeling Heba was having got.

'What is wrong? Pegasus doesn't have Atemu, Yami, or any of the others, so why do I get the feeling that Pegasus has something over us that makes him have such low security in his castle.' Heba thought.

The group came to the large doors that led into the foyer.

"Okay. Be ready. There's no way to know what we're up against here." Heba said.

The group opened the doors and walked inside.

The room appeared to be empty, but they held their guns ready.

"Welcome."

All four turned to find Pegasus standing on a raised platform with his arms behind his back.

"Maxamillion Pegasus, I presume." Heba said.

"Yes. I must congratulate you on making it all the way here. I didn't think that it could be done." Pegasus said.

"You must have a death wish." Joey said, getting ready to shoot.

"I don't, and you won't shoot me." Pegasus said.

"And why won't we?" Ryou asked.

"Simple. If you kill me, they die." Pegasus said, motioning to the side.

The four looked and were shocked to see their lovers tied up with guns pointed at them.

"You can kill me, but they die if you do." Pegasus said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all looked in disbelief as they saw that their lovers were in great danger.

They had to make a choice.

Kill Pegasus and end their lovers' lives, or drop their weapons and they all die.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More action.

The poll has ended. Most wanted both stories, so I'll start them when I'm done with at least one of my two on-going stories.

R&R.


	17. Showdown

Chapter 17- Showdown

"The choice on what to do is still yours. You can choose whether your little friends live or die." Pegasus said.

"How do we know that you'll let them go if we surrender?" Heba asked. He already had an idea in mind. He just hoped that he could convey it to Joey, Ryou, and Malik without speaking to them.

"I guess you don't know that." Pegasus admitted.

"We can't do it. He'll kill them and us." Malik said.

"We might have a chance to still save them if we go along with it." Ryou said.

Atemu, Yami, and the others were all gagged, so they couldn't speak.

'No. Pegasus plans to kill us all.' Yami thought.

'Damn it! There has to be a way to stop them.' Atemu thought.

'No! Ryou, you can't do what he wants.' Bakura thought frantically.

'Come on. You guys have to keep fighting and forget about us.' Akefia said silently.

'Puppy, don't give in to him. You have to keep fighting.' Seto thought.

'Stop him. You have to save the people that he might kill or have killed later on.' Seth thought.

'Come on. You guys are better than this. You have to stop him.' Marik thought.

'You can win this. You can't just give up.' Mariku told himself.

Heba thought for a few moments. He caught Ryou's eyes and let his eyes fall to a device at Ryou's side.

Ryou, at first, didn't understand and then he realized what Heba was trying tot ell him. He gave a slight nod, saying that he understood.

Heba then looked back up at Pegasus. "Drop your weapons, guys. He's won." Heba said.

"What? We can't just give up." Joey said.

"Yeah. There's no way that he is going to let anyone go." Malik added.

"Just drop them." Heba said. He looked at them and added, "That's an order." He then threw his gun to the floor.

Grudgingly, Joey and Malik also threw their guns to the floor.

Ryou was the last to throw his gun down.

"Well, I would say that you made the right decision after all." Pegasus said.

'Not likely. You have no idea who you are messing with.' Heba thought.

Ryou slowly inched his hand to a device at his side. He knew he had to be discreet as he did this, or they could lose everything.

"You know, it's too bad that I didn't meet you before. You would have been the better assassins to have working for me." Pegasus said.

"Sorry, but we don't work for anyone." Heba said.

"It doesn't matter now. You'll have to be killed now." Pegasus said.

"Heba, I knew that this was a bad idea." Joey muttered.

Ryou was finally able to get his hand on the device. He then moved one of the dials onto full blast. "Guys, do you have your earplugs in?" Ryou asked.

"No." Malik said.

"When I give the signal, cover your ears." Heba said.

Joey and Malik realized that Heba had a plan in mind, so they decided that they would go along with it and hope that the plan worked.

"Now, I think that it's time for you to watch your friends die." Pegasus said, looking up at where his prisoners were.

"Pegasus, do you know why no one has ever heard of our organization?" Heba asked.

"No, and I do not care." Pegasus retorted.

"You might want to care." Malik said.

"And why's that?" Pegasus asked.

"Because we always have more than one way to win." Heba said.

"That's preposterous! I have a; ready won this little game!" Pegasus said.

Heba smirked. "Not yet." Heba said.

Ryou then slipped on the device.

Heba, Malik, and Joey all covered their ears a loud, screeching sound filled the entire room.

Everyone else screamed as the annoying sound was so loud that no one could think. They all covered their ears as they tried to think through the sound.

Atemu, Yami, Marik, Mariku, Seth, Seto, Akefia, and Bakura were all unable to cover their ears and were having trouble dealing with it.

Heba, Malik, and Joey put in their earplugs like Ryou had wisely done beforehand.

"Come on. We help them first." Heba said.

The four headed up the balcony as the device continued blaring.

The assassins that had held Yami, Atemu, and the others captive were on their kneed, unable to stand the noise.

Quickly, Heba and the others untied their lovers and pulled them away from the assassins.

A nod from Heba had Ryou turning off the device.

Pegasus and his assassins ewer still stunned by the noise.

Yami, Atemu, and the others were also still stunned by the noise.

From other places on their uniforms, Heba and the others took out other guns.

The assassins recovered enough and were reaching for their guns.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all fired at them, hitting each assassin and killing them instantly.

"WHAT?!" Pegasus shouted.

Heba turned to look at Pegasus. "As I said, we are good because we always have a back-up plan." Heba said.

"I'm not out of ideas yet!" Pegasus spat.

Out of nowhere, gunshots were fired.

Heba and the others pulled their lovers down, and they all crawled to the hallway where they were out of range.

"Damn it! Pegasus is going to get away!" Joey growled.

"Not yet." Heba said. He looked around and saw where the gunshots were coming from. "I know what to do, but it's dangerous." Heba said.

"Heba, everything that we have done today is dangerous. What is it?" Malik asked.

"We have to fire at where the gunshots are coming from. We should be able to hit a few of them at least." Heba said.

The four readied their guns and came out of hiding to fire in the directions of the gunfire.

Soon, several men were found falling.

The opposing gunshots stopped.

"I think that we go them all." Malik said.

"Yeah, but that bastard Pegasus got away!" Joey growled.

"Not for long. We're going after him." Heba said.

"That's too dangerous." Bakura said.

Ryou then whacked Bakura in the head.

"OW! Ryou! That hurt!" Bakura said.

"Good. Because you deserve it! You all do!" Ryou snapped.

"What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourselves killed coming here!" Joey growled.

"How did you even get here?" Malik demanded.

"Enough!" Heba said sharply.

Everyone turned to look at Heba.

"I know that you're all upset with them, but this is not the time to act like this. We have to get Pegasus first. We can kill them later." Heba said.

"We can't leave them here." Ryou said.

"We're not. Get their guns." Heba said, motioning to the dead assassins.

Yami, Atemu, and the others did as they were told.

"Use them on anyone you see other than us." Heba said.

The eight nodded their heads in understanding.

"Come on." Heba said.

The group made their way toward a hallway that Heba felt Pegasus may have went down.

* * *

Pegasus had managed to get out of the room while Heba and the others were dealing with being fired upon. He was now running scared.

'Damn it! I don't know what they did, but they are much better than I thought. I thought for sure that I had them when I had those fools as my captives. Now, I am at my wits end.' Pegasus thought.

"Mr. Pegasus, what is it?' Croquet asked when his boss entered a large showroom.

"We must act quickly, Croquet." Pegasus said.

"What about the captives?" Croquet asked.

"Those assassins are much better than I thought. They had some sort of device that produced such loud sounds that I could not stand it. It was too loud for any person to stand. Once those idiots that I hired heard that sound, they dropped to their knees and dropped their weapons. Once those assassins that came here got to them, they were dead." Pegasus said.

"We still have a few of the men that were hired here alive. We can use them to try and bring an end to these assassins." Croquet said.

"We may need them, Croquet. I don't know how these assassins are this good. I have never seen anyone with the skill that they have." Pegasus said.

"We need to get ready. We have no way of knowing when they will be here." Croquet said.

* * *

Heba led the others down the hallway.

"It's odd. I thought Pegasus would have had assassins hunting us down." Malik said.

"Pegasus isn't stupid. He's seen what we have the ability to do. He's beginning to run scared. Any assassins that he has that are still alive he has with him to protect himself." Heba said.

"It's smart when you think about it." Atemu said.

"He's probably planning an ambush." Ryou said.

"I know. That's why we're going to be careful." Heba replied.

The group crept along the hallway, keeping their guns aimed ahead as they readied themselves in case they were attacked while they were in the hallway.

Soon, the group reached a pair of large double doors.

"Think that he's in there?" Joey asked.

"Most likely. Be on guard. We don't know what we're up against." Heba said.

The group opened the door, but stayed out of sight.

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the door.

"What do you think?" Ryou asked.

"I think that Pegasus is up to something." Heba replied.

"What should we do?" Joey asked.

"Keep your eyes open. Shoot at anyone you see other than us." Heba said.

Slowly, the group made their way into the room.

In the rafters were two assassins who had their guns trained on them.

Atemu and Bakura saw the shine of metal above and fired.

"What the hell are you-" Joey started until he saw the two bodies that had fallen.

"Well, better than I expected."

The group looked to see Pegasus on a raised platform with Croquet at his side.

"Pegasus, give it up. We're not going to be defeated that easily." Heba said.

"I didn't expect you to be. Granted, you're much more skilled than I would have thought you would be. You have impressed me." Pegasus said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Joey said.

"No one said I was trying to flatter you." Pegasus said.

From nowhere, ten assassins appeared with guns trained on them.

"I think that you're the ones in need of help, though." Pegasus said.

"Is that so?" Heba asked.

"Of course. You can't really expect to win in a battle like this. You should know that when you're surrounded, there's no way out but surrender." Pegasus said.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey waited to see how Heba would respond.

"We don't know the meaning of the word surrender." Heba answered.

Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Heba all turned to start firing at the assassins that had surrounded them.

Four went down right off.

The other six started to fire only to be shot as well from the guns of the other eight that were in the room.

"What?!" Pegasus exclaimed, shocked.

"Pegasus, you're facing all twelve of us." Heba said.

"You didn't figure that in to your math." Seto added.

'Damn it! I didn't think that those eight would be a threat to me.' Pegasus thought.

Croquet saw that things were going downhill. 'I must do something now before we lose everything. I cannot allow these people to kill Mr. Pegasus.' Croquet thought.

"I am not going to let you win this." Pegasus growled.

"Pegasus, every assassin that you had is dead." Heba said.

"There's not much that you can do now." Malik added.

"This isn't over yet!" Croquet said. He then threw a live grenade down at them.

"Scatter!" Heba ordered.

Everyone ran to get out of the way as the grenade exploded.

Everyone was thrown by the exploded and thrown into different directions.

"That hurt." Seth said.

"No kidding." Akefia agreed.

Pegasus looked at Croquet in surprise. "Where did you get that?" Pegasus asked.

"I knew we might be in for some trouble when I heard that there were intruders on the island, so I decided to be ready." Croquet said as he took out a pair of guns and handed one to Pegasus.

"I must thank you, Croquet. You certainly do think of everything." Pegasus said as he took the gun.

Heba stood up and turned around to raise his gun at Pegasus.

A gunshot was heard.

Everyone looked forward.

Both Pegasus and Heba had their guns raised.

To everyone's surprise, the gun fell from Heba's hand as Heba collapsed.

"Heba!" Ryou, Malik, and Joey shouted.

The others were shocked senseless at that.

"Well, it would seem that this great assassin can be killed after all." Pegasus said.

"You bastard!" Joey snarled.

"I doesn't matter. You'll be joining him very soon." Pegasus said.

'No. This can't be happening.' Yami thought frantically.

'Yugi. No. He can't be dead.' Atemu thought, getting angry.

"Mr. Pegasus, we should kill them now before they get the upper hand on us." Croquet said.

"There's no need, Croquet. With their leader lead, they are lost. I have nothing to fear from them now." Pegasus said, feeling that they had won now.

No one noticed Heba's hand moving, slowly inching for his side.

"We have to kill him now." Joey said.

"You're right. Heba would want it this way." Malik added in.

"I think that now, it's time for all of you to die." Pegasus said as he got ready to fire his gun again.

Heba then jumped up and fired the gun.

Croquet pushed Pegasus out of the way and was hit in the chest, immediately going down.

"Impossible?! You should have been dead!" Pegasus shrieked.

"Pegasus, not everything is as you want it." Heba said.

Croquet got back up and fired again, but Heba moved out of the way, and Malik fired his gun, hitting Croquet between the eyes.

Croquet immediately fell to the ground, dead.

Pegasus, realizing that he was in danger, ran for it.

"Come on! We have to stop him!" Ryou said.

The group started after him.

"No!" Heba said, turning.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"You guys go back to one of the planes. Bring it back here. We're going to need to make a fast getaway. I'm going after Pegasus alone." Heba said.

"But-" Joey started.

"No! Believe me! I know what's about to happen, and it's not good! Now go!" Heba said.

"Heba-" Malik started.

"That's an order!" Heba growled.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey realized that Heba was very serious about.

Heba then took off after Pegasus, jumping up to the platform in one leap before running after his target.

"We have to go after him!" Atemu said.

"No. We're doing what Heba said." Joey said.

"We can't leave him like this." Mariku protested.

"Heba is the most experienced one here. He'll be fine. If he thinks he knows what's going to happen, he most likely does, and for him to act like this, it must be something big." Malik said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Heba will be fine. Pegasus has no idea who he is dealing with." Ryou said.

Reluctantly, the group agreed, and they headed out of the castle.

* * *

Pegasus ran into a computerized room. 'If I have to die, then I am taking them with me.' Pegasus thought. He went to a computer and started typing in a series of commands.

"Pegasus!"

Pegasus turned to see Heba in the room.

"It's time to end this." Heba said.

"I agree, but it's not going to end the way you would like it to." Pegasus said.

Heba fired at Pegasus, but Pegasus moved out of the way. Pegasus the fired at Heba, but Heba ducked behind a computer for cover.

"You're not getting away, Pegasus!" Heba said.

"I'm not trying to do that! I am just going to make sure that I take you all with me!" Pegasus retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Heba demanded.

"This." Pegasus said. He came out and hit a red button.

A computerized voice then said, "**Self destruct sequence activated. Island will self destruct in ten minutes."**

"Are you crazy?! You'll die, too." Heba said.

"It would be better to take you with me that to let you live while I die!" Pegasus said.

Heba came out. "Pegasus, you have spent the last decade killing innocent people all because you wanted your company to take off, and the only way to have that was to kill the competition." Heba said.

"I don't care! Industrial Illusions will still be the best!" Pegasus said before he hit a button.

An explosion happened behind Heba, throwing Heba forward.

Heba screamed as he felt his leg take the brunt of the blast.

"At least I'll have the joy of killing you!" Pegasus shouted.

* * *

"How fast can we get to one of the planes?" Joey asked.

"It'll take a little time. We need to find one of the boats." Ryou said when they reached the castle doors that led outside.

"Listen. I-" Seto started.

"We don't have that much time. There's no telling what Pegasus has in mind." Malik said.

"If you'll just-" Seto tried again.

"We don't have a choice." Ryou said.

"Hold it1" Seth shouted.

"What?!" Malik growled.

"Look. I have this." Seto said, taking out a small remote.

"That's the remote control to the jet we have. We don't use it that much, though." Ryou said.

"It's the plane that we used when we came here." Seto explained.

"Ryou, can you use that to get the plane here fast?" Malik asked.

"Yes. I can. Give it to me." Ryou said.

Seto handed the remote to Ryou, who started to hit a few buttons on it.

"Why did you bring that, Seto?" Atemu asked.

"I knew that it was a remote control to the jet. I didn't know how it worked, but I thought that it might come ion handy." Seto replied.

"It's on it's way." Ryou said.

"How long before it gets here?" Yami asked.

"We're going to have to go to the end of island. It'll come up to shore." Ryou replied.

The group made their way toward the shore.

* * *

"You are going to die." Pegasus said.

Heba looked up, pure hatred in his eyes. "I don't think so." Heba said. He fire his gun and hit Pegasus in the hand, knocking the gun away from Pegasus.

"You bastard!" Pegasus shouted, holding his bleeding hand.

"Pegasus, there is no way in hell that I am going to let you do this." Heba said. He managed to get up onto his feet despite the pain that radiated through his injured leg. He knew that he was going to need medical attention. Not to mention the fact that he had been hit in his shoulder from before.

"I am not going to die alone. If I am going to die, then I am taking you with!" Pegasus shouted. He then took a dagger out from where it had been hidden in his coat before he threw it at Heba.

The dagger imbedded itself in Heba's right arm, causing Heba to drop his gun.

"I am not going to die here alone! If I am going to die, then I am taking you with me!" Pegasus declared before he charged at Heba.

Quickly, Heba pulled the dagger out from his arm before he rammed the dagger into Pegasus's chest, hitting him right in his heart.

Pegasus looked at Heba in shock before he collapsed to the ground, dead before his body landed on the ground.

Heba panted. He knew that he was losing blood from his injuries. 'I need to try and get out of here.' Heba thought. He slowly made his way to the door.

* * *

The plane had arrived at the shore, and the entire group had boarded the plane.

"I really hope that one of you know how to fly a plane." Ryou said.

"Why?" Akefia asked.

"Because Heba's the only one of the four of us that know how to fly." Joey replied.

"Come on, Seth." Seto said.

The two headed for the cockpit.

"Now what?" Atemu asked.

"Fly the plane close to the castle. We have to get there for Heba." Ryou said.

Seto nodded. He got the plane into the air and headed for the castle.

"I'm going to jump out at the top of the castle and go in to help Heba." Joey said.

"I'll go, too." Malik said.

"No. It's better if I go alone. I'll contact you if I need help." Joey said.

"Be careful." Seth said.

"I will." Joey replied.

Once at the castle, Joey jumped down on the top level and ran inside.

* * *

Heba had barely made it out of the room and into the hallway before he collapsed. He was breathing heavily. He knew that eh couldn't get out of there. 'I can't make it. I just hope that the others get to safety.' Heba thought.

"Heba!"

Heba turned and was shocked to see Joey. "What are you doing here, Joey? You should be getting out of here." Heba said.

"Heba, what the hell happened to you?" Joey asked.

"Never mind. Pegasus has set the island to self destruct. We don't have much time." Heba said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Joey said.

"Joey, just go!" Heba ordered.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" Joey retorted.

"Joey, you have to save yourself." Heba insisted.

"Heba, you aren't my leader. You're my friend. If you die, then I do, too. The plane is just ahead." Joey said.

"Joey, I can't walk. My leg is banged up. I've lost way too much blood." Heba said.

Joey reached down and brought one of Heba's arms over his shoulder. "Heba, I'm not leaving you. I am going to help you. We are both getting out of here alive. Pegasus isn't going to win by taking us down, too." Joey said.

"Joey." Heba said.

"Come on." Joey said.

Heba got up with Joey's help, and Joey helped him toward the exit.

"You're crazy, you know that." Heba said.

"So I have been told." Joey said.

The two made their way to the exit.

"There's the plane." Joey said.

Heba glanced at his watch. "Joey, hurry." Heba urged. They didn't have much time.

Joey made a break for the plane.

"Joey! Hurry!" Malik shouted.

Joey took a leap for it as he and Yugi fell into the plane.

The door was shut.

"Seto, move it! The islands going to explode!" Joey shouted.

Seto needed no more urging as he headed away.

A few seconds later, the island exploded.

"Seth, get back here now!" Joey shouted.

"Oh my god! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"He's pretty banged up." Joey said.

"He's also unconscious." Ryou said.

Seth got back there to him and his instincts as a doctor kicked in. "Damn it! He's been through hell!" Seth said. He did what he could for Heba, hoping Heba could hold out until they got back to the base for him to give Heba proper medical attention.

"Seth, is he going to make it?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, Joey. I really don't." Seth said.

It was a question of whether there was too much damage done to Heba's body if he would live, or if they would run out of time before Seth could give Heba the proper medical attention.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: You find out if Heba lives or dies. Also, other decisions are made.

R&R.


	18. Departure

Chapter 18- Departure

Back at the base, the group was waiting anxiously to see how Heba would be.

Seth, not trusting Heba's life with anyone but himself, had decided to tend to Heba's injuries personally.

Akefia's injuries as well as everyone else's minor injuries had been taken care of by medical personnel who were a part of the Guild.

"I hope that he's going to be okay." Yami said.

"I wouldn't worry about Heba too much. He always pulls through when the injuries are serious like this. I've never known him to stay down for very long." Ryou said.

"Plus, Seth is one of the best doctors there are. He's in the best hands possible." Seto added.

"He took a pretty good beating, thought." Joey said.

"Well, we can't think negatively right now." Ryou said.

"He's right. We just have to keep thinking positively. Besides, I'm certain that he'll pull through just fine." Bakura said.

"I hope so." Joey said.

After what seemed like an eternity, Seth finally came to see them.

"Seth, how is he?" Atemu asked.

"Well, he's alive. I can't say for sure if he's going to make it though. The first twenty-four hours are the most crucial." Seth said.

"How bad is it?" Ryou asked.

"Well, his leg was pretty badly damaged. Something must have exploded, and he caught the brunt of the blast in his leg. He also had a gunshot wound to his shoulder. I think that might be where Pegasus shot him when we were all in the room. He also had what looks like a knife injury to his arm. He lost a lot of blood, too. He's going to need some time to heal." Seth said.

"Well, I guess all we can do is hope for the best." Amara said.

* * *

Ryou, Joey, and Malik had gone to see Heba.

Heba was lying unconscious in the hospital room.

"I hate seeing him like this. It just doesn't seem like him." Joey said.

"Let's hope that he does pull through this." Malik said.

"Yeah. I really don't want to leave with the memory that Heba died on us." Ryou said.

"We don't know that that will happen yet. Heba's one of the strongest people that we know, and I don't have a doubt that he is going to pull through this." Joey said.

Ryou walked over and placed his hand over Heba's. "Heba, you had better wake up and soon. We really need you around right about now." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Not like we can have a victory celebration over Pegasus's defeat without you around." Malik added in.

"That's why we're holding off on the celebration until you're on your feet again. Once you recover, we're going to be celebrating." Joey said.

The group walked out of the room, hoping for the best.

* * *

Later, Yami and Atemu had finally decided that they would go and see their smaller lover.

"I hate seeing him like this." Yami said, tears filling his eyes.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami. "I know, Yami. I know. You heard what Seth said, thought. As long as he makes it through these first twenty-four hours, he should be fine." Atemu said.

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to him." Yami said.

"I know. Yugi is going to make it out of this." Atemu said.

"It took us seven years to find him again. I just hope that we don't end up having him leave us again." Yami said.

"I know. I know." Atemu said.

The two then went and sat down on each side of Heba.

Yami reached out and took one of Heba's hands in his. "Yugi, you have to wake up for us. We didn't go through all this just for you to leave us again." Yami said.

"He's right." Atemu said, taking Heba's other hand in his. "We don't want to lose you again, so you need to wake up for us." Atemu added.

Yami and Atemu both kissed Heba's cheek, hoping that he would wale up soon.

* * *

The TV was turned to a new station.

"_We have breaking news. An island has exploded in the middle of the Sea of Japan. As it turns out, the island was privately owned by Maxamillion Pegasus, the owner of the gaming company Industrial Illusions. Sources say that Mr. Pegasus was on the island when it exploded. It is unsure of how or why the island exploded, but it has been confirmed that Maxamillion Pegasus is dead. Investigators will continue to try and see how the island exploded, but there is a slim chance of learning the truth. What happened may never be made public knowledge. In other news-_"

"Well, no one is ever going to know the truth." Joey said.

"No kidding." Malik said

"Well, we know how he died, and I say that he deserved exactly what happened. After all that he did, I think Pegasus just got what was coming to him." Mariku said.

"Do you have nothing better to do than watch this?"

Everyone turned to see Heba.

Heba was going to make a full recovery. Since his leg had been so badly damaged, he was having to use a cane so that he could mover around, although he still limped a great deal. His arm was in a sling from where the dagger had been driven into his arm.

"No. We don't, Heba." Joey said.

"That I expected from you. This is old news, and it won't be long before everyone forgets about it." Heba said.

"Well, I don't think that any of us will." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I don't think that we're ever going to forget what's happened in the last few weeks." Seth agreed.

"Hey. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you, Yami." Malik said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, when Joey got Heba onto the plane back when the island was about to explode, you called him Yugi. Why did you call him that?" Malik asked.

"Oops." Yami said, realizing that he had said Heba's real name.

"He was worried about you, Heba, so he let it slip." Atemu said.

Heba waved him off. "Don't worry about it. They would have had to of learned the truth at some point." Heba said.

"Learned what?" Joey asked.

"Well, Yugi is actually my real name." Heba said.

"Real name?!" everyone else exclaimed except for the few that knew.

"Yeah. You see, my parents were both assassins, so I was born into this world. We don't use our real names here, so I was called Heba Morin instead of Yugi Mutou, which is my real name." Heba explained.

"Oh. That's why he called you Yugi." Malik said.

"Yeah. It's just my real name." Heba said.

"Well, that makes a bit more sense to me." Joey said.

Joey had begun to flip through the channels on the TV.

"Joey, give it up. There is nothing on other than all this about Pegasus." Seth said.

"I can always see." Joey said.

"Joey, nothing other than that is on, so give it up." Heba said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Wish they would get off of it." Joey said.

"Joey, a billionaire was killed when his island exploded. It's going to be all over the news for quite some time." Heba said.

"I know. It just seems to be a waist of time if you ask me. He's dead and gone. Not like they can bring him back." Joey said.

"Hey. Since Pegasus is dead now, doesn't that mean that we can leave and get back to our normal lives?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I don't see a reason why we should keep you here now." Heba agreed.

"Great! I can't wait to get back home." Akefia said.

"Oh. There was one other thing we need to discuss." Ryou said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Simple." Ryou held up a disc. "This has all the information on Pegasus's operation as well as how he blackmailed the Gate into doing the assassinating." Ryou said.

"Is that all?" Joey asked.

"Well, if this information was sent in anonymously to the DA of Domino, they could take down the entire Gate operation." Ryou said.

"Well, I think you should send it in." Amara said.

"Yeah. I think that that's what should be done. It could get these dangerous people off the streets." Yami added.

"All right. Send it to him, Ryou." Heba said.

"Sure thing. Glad to do it." Ryou said.

* * *

Heba was sitting in the meeting room alone. He was waiting.

The door opened and Ryou walked into the room.

"Heba, you wanted to see me?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Sit down." Heba said.

Ryou took the seat beside Heba. "What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about. You know how you walked into my room and saw me in bed with Atemu and Yami?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I remember." Ryou said.

"Well, you know what obviously happened. Ryou, I am so in love with you two, but I honestly didn't think that they would return my feelings, so I was surprised when I learned that they did." Heba said.

"What's the problem then?" Ryou asked.

"I'm an assassin. Ryou, I have no idea what to do. I don't know if I should let them go and stay here, or if I should give all of this up and go with them." Heba said.

"Heba, I can't tell you what to do. You have to make that decision on your own." Ryou said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I was raised being told that I'm an assassin, and that's all I was meant to be." Heba said.

"But." Ryou prodded, sensing that there was a but coming.

"Ryou, the only undercover assignment I had was when I was protecting Yami's parents. It was the first taste of the real world that I had. I always denied it, but the truth is that I liked being there. I liked having a life other than being an assassin. I enjoyed it. I was never happy after I returned here." Heba said.

"You found out what you missed by being an assassin." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I did." Heba said. He looked at Ryou and said, "Did you ever miss it?"

"Yeah. All the time. I always wanted to go back, and I am now." Ryou said.

"I just wish I knew what the right answer was." Heba said.

"Heba, I can't tell you what to do, but ask yourself this. What would you miss more: being an assassin or losing Yami and Atemu? Which would you regret giving up more?" Ryou said.

Heba looked at Ryou in shock.

"I asked myself that, and I would have regretted giving up Akefia and Bakura more than anything else, so I decided not to let them go. Heba, you need to ask yourself that. It'll give you the answer." Ryou said. He reached out and placed a hand on top of Heba's. "Heba, listen to your heart. It will give you the right answer." Ryou said. He gave Heba another smile before he left the room.

Heba let a smile cross his face. 'I already know the answer to that question.' Heba thought.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were in a meeting with other top members of the Guild.

"Leader, why was this meeting called?" one asked.

"First off, I want to thank you all for how you have helped throughout your years here in the Guild. We lost many good men and women on our mission against Pegasus." Heba said.

"They knew that it could cost them their lives. Pegasus was defeated, so their sacrifice wasn't in vain." another said.

"Yes. Now, there is another order of business that has to be discussed." Heba said.

"What's that?" the first one asked.

"Fox, Mutt, and Tiger have opted to leave the organization and go back into the world. They want to lead normal lives." Heba said.

"Well, it's their choice. We will miss you all." a woman of the group said.

"We know. You're secret is safe with us." Ryou said.

"And I have decided that will also go and live a normal life." Heba said.

There was a stunned silence that followed.

Joey and Malik were also shocked. They hadn't expected to hear Heba say that.

Ryou wasn't quite as shocked. 'I guess he chose Atemu and Yami.' Ryou thought.

"You're leaving?" one asked.

"Yes. I am. I have been a part of the organization for too long. I need to leave." Heba said.

"Who will lead us then?" a man asked.

"You will, Iron rod." Heba said.

"Me?" Iron rod squeaked.

"Yes. You were the next in line for the role of leader. You have it now. I will be leaving within a few days." Heba said.

"We will hate to lose you all, but if you feel that you must leave the organization, then we understand." Iron rod said.

"Good. We will be leaving within a few days." Heba said.

* * *

Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik made their way down the hall.

"Heba, you sure surprised me with that announcement. I didn't think that you would ever leave the organization." Joey said.

"Joey, even I need a normal life. I've been in this organization my entire life. I need a change. I want the chance to lead a normal life. Besides, I have another reason for leaving." Heba said.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

"Yami and Atemu." Ryou replied.

"Thanks for the help, Ryou. It was easy to figure out." Heba said.

Ryou smiled at him. "Glad that I could help out." Ryou said.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Heba became Yami and Atemu's lover. He's leaving so that he can be with them." Ryou said.

"You are?!" Joey and Malik exclaimed.

"Yes. I am. I need a chance, and I would regret it for the rest of my life if I were to give them up, so I decided that I would give up being an assassin. It's the best thing for me." Heba said.

"I guess we all chose our lovers in this case." Malik said.

"Yes. We did." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were in their room.

"Atemu, what are we going to do?" Yami asked.

"We're going home so that we can get on with our lives." Atemu answered.

"I meant about Heba. Are we really going to leave him?" Yami asked.

"I don't see where we have a choice. You and I can't stay here. We're not assassins, and there is no way that we would be able to fit in. Heba is the one who holds everything in his hands. He has to make the choice. We can't force him to choose the way that we want." Atemu said.

"I know. It's just that after finding him after seven years and finding out that he loved the both of us, I really don't want to let him go." Yami said.

Atemu pulled Yami into his arms. "I know, Yami. I don't want to let him go, either, but if he doesn't want to give up this life, then we have no choice. You and I are not for this kind of life." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I know." Yami said.

* * *

Heba had gone back to his room and went into the room. The walking had exhausted him, so he needed to sit down and rest.

Heba sat down on the bed and set the cane to the side so that it was within his reach. Heba then turned so that he could lay down on the bed. He let out a sigh.

'I'm going to have to get my things packed. Granted, there's not a lot that I have to pack, but that's not going to be easy.' Heba thought.

Heba looked down at his bandaged leg and arm in a sling. 'I am definitely going to have to ask Yami and Atemu to help me with this.' Heba thought.

There was a knock on the door.

Heba didn't want to deal with anything that had to do with the organization. "Who is it?" Heba asked.

"It's me, Yami. Atemu's with me, too." Yami replied.

"Oh. Come on in." Heba said, sitting up.

The door opened, and Yami and Atemu walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Resting. Walking isn't the easiest thing for me to do." Heba replied.

"I guess until your leg heals, it's going to be hard for you." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That's going to take a while, but Seth said that I would make a full recovery, and I assume that he knows what he is talking about." Heba said.

"Seth is one of the best doctors in Japan. Trust me when he says that you'll make a full recovery, you'll make a full recovery." Atemu said.

"That's good to hear. I was actually going to need to talk to you two. I just wanted to rest before making that trek." Heba said.

"What did you need from us?" Yami asked as he sat on the bed with Heba.

"Well, given my leg and arm are banged up, I can't exactly pack." Heba said.

"Pack?" the two asked.

"I'm not stupid. I knew that I was going to have to choose whether I stayed here or went with you two once all of this was over. After I thought about it, I realized that I would regret letting you two go more than I would regret giving up being an assassin." Heba said.

"So, you're coming to live with us?" Yami asked.

"Well, I hop that you're going to let me live with you because I have no other place to go, and I would really hate to have to ask one of the others to let me crash with them until I recovered or got a job, whichever came first." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu didn't waste any time jumping on Heba and hugging him and kissing him senseless.

"Injured man here." Heba said.

"Sorry." Atemu said.

"We didn't know what you would choose to do in the end. We were worried that we would have to leave you." Yami said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore because I am not going anywhere." Heba said.

"Well, I guess there are going to be three people living in the house now." Atemu said.

"Can we all fit in the house?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Actually, a few more people could live in the house. Don't worry about it." Atemu said.

"We're just glad that you're going to be coming with us." Yami said.

"Well, I figure that after all this, I should do what I want to with my life, so I think that I'll do just that." Heba said.

"What will you do, though?" Atemu asked.

"Well, once I recover, I'll probably get a job teaching." Heba said.

"Teaching?!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes. Yugi Mutou has nothing against him. He has a clean record. He also has a teaching degree with allows him to teach from high school to college." Heba said.

"So, you're going to work." Yami said.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to sit around all day." Heba said.

"I think that that's a great idea." Atemu said.

"When are we leaving?" Yami asked.

"I figure a few days. Really though, I do need you two to help me. I can't exactly pack anything." Heba said.

"Not a problem. We will gladly help you out with that." Yami said.

"No kidding." Atemu agreed.

"Good. I'd be having to ask one of the others to help me otherwise." Heba said.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the meeting room.

"I cannot wait to get home so that I can relax." Akefia said.

"No kidding. I have got to see what's going on with the company. There's no telling what has happened since I had to leave." Seto said.

"Seto, you're company is just fine. You know that." Seth said.

"Well, I want to make sure." Seto said.

"It'll be nice to get back into the real world. It's been a long time since we've actually lived in the real world." Joey said.

"You'll get that pretty soon." Atemu said.

"Mom. Dad. What are two going to do?" Yami asked.

"You two don't have to hide anymore since Pegasus is gone, so you can actually do anything that you want." Heba added in.

"Wow. I guess we haven't really thought about it." Amara said.

"We'll most likely move back to Domino. We have missed it there." Aknankanon said.

"What about the fact that they are supposedly dead?" Ryou asked.

"They'll tell the truth. That someone was trying to kill them, and they had to disappear." Heba said.

"That would actually work." Malik admitted.

"So, we'll all be heading back home now. I can't wait for that." Mariku said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You can't wait to get Malik in bed at home." Bakura said.

"Like you're any different." Marik retorted.

"Okay. Enough of the sex talk." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Seth agreed.

"Will this organization just let you leave, though?" Amara asked.

"Yes. The only condition is that we don't reveal anything about the organization. None of us will, so there's no reason for them to worry." Heba explained.

"Well, I'll guess we'll be leaving pretty soon." Akefia said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and Heba were all in Heba's room.

"Do you have everything?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We can go now." Heba said.

"Great. I cannot wait to get home." Yami said.

"Heba, you have a very limited wardrobe." Atemu said.

"Well, here, I don't really need one.' Heba said.

"Well, we're going to have to expand your wardrobe once we get back." Atemu said.

"I agree with that." Yami agreed.

"I get the feeling that we're going shopping." Heba said.

"Yep." the two said.

* * *

"I so cannot wait to get home." Seth said.

"So, where exactly is home?" Joey asked.

Seto smirked. "The mansion." Seto said.

"So, I get to live in the mansion now?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Seth said.

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed.

"I get the feeling that he's going to love doing nothing." Seth said.

"I may do nothing for a little while, but I'll eventually get a job to have something to do." Joey said.

"Well, you won't have to find anything that big. That's for sure." Seth said.

* * *

"We'll soon get home, and we can relax." Akefia said.

"What is home?" Ryou asked.

"A three-story house. Granted, we don't need all the space, but it's nice." Bakura said.

"That's good." Ryou said.

"What are you going to do?" Akefia asked.

"I think that I may take a few months to just relax if you two don't mind." Ryou said.

"Nah. Go ahead and take all the time that you need. We make more than enough to support all three of us." Bakura said.

"Thanks. I'll probably get some kind of computer job once I'm ready." Ryou said.

"That sounds good to us." Bakura said.

* * *

"Well, we'll soon be home, and we can really show you a good time, Malik." Marik said, smirking.

"Is that all you two think about?" Malik asked.

"Yes." the two said.

"Well, I guess I'll be finding me a job, too." Malik said.

"What will you do?" Mariku asked.

"I really don't know yet. I might try to join the police force or something. It's not like I have a record." Malik said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Mariku said.

"As long as you don't get yourself killed." Marik added.

"Being an assassin is the best training that I could have for being a policeman." Malik said.

"He does make a good point." Mariku said.

* * *

The group left the base.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked back at the base one last time before they left with their lovers.

It was going to be a change for them, but they were looking forward to starting new lives with the ones that they loved.

* * *

Hope you liked it. All the stuff with the assassins is over, but the story isn't over yet. There's going to be more to it.

Next: Returning to everyday life.

R&R.


	19. Return

For the last few chapters of the story, it will be referring to Heba as Yugi now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Return

Atemu, Yami, Yugi, Amara, and Aknankanon arrived at Yami and Atemu's house.

Until they could get a place of their own, Amara and Aknankanon would be staying with them.

Yami turned on the light so that they could see since it was late at night.

"Man. It feels like forever since the last time we were here." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Atemu said.

"Since it's so late, I think that we should all go upstairs and go to bed." Amara said.

"She's right. We've all had an exhausting time the last few weeks." Aknankanon agreed.

"This way." Atemu said and lead them upstairs.

It was taking Yugi a little bit to get up the stairs since he was still having to use the cane to move around with his leg still so severely injured.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Just going to take me a minute." Yugi replied.

"You can stay in this room." Atemu said, motioning to the room to his right.

Amara and Aknankanon walked into the room that Atemu had pointed out to them.

"Yugi, do you want to stay in our room or a room by yourself?" Yami asked.

As much as he would have liked for Yugi to stay in their room, Yami knew that Yugi might want some space right now.

"Well, until I heal, it might be better for me to stay in a different room." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu could see the wisdom in that decision.

"All right. You can stay in the room next to us." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, and Yami and Atemu showed Yugi the other guestroom.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi said.

"Do you need any help?" Yami asked.

"As long as you don't plan on trying anything." Yugi said.

"We won't. Seth would kill us if he found out about it." Atemu said,

"Yeah. You do need to heal." Yami agreed.

Since Yugi was still injured, he needed a little help getting changed into his pajamas.

"We'll see you in the morning, Yugi. Good night." Atemu said, kissing Yugi.

"Yeah. Good night." Yami said, also kissing Yugi.

"Night, guys." Yugi replied.

Yami and Atemu left the room.

Yugi sat down on the bed and set the cane so that he would be able to get it easily the next morning. He lay down and gazed up at the ceiling. 'It's going to take me a while to adjust to this new life. I've never had an easy life. This will be a much easier life compared to the life I used to have.' Yugi thought. He let a slight smile cross his face. 'But it was worth giving up that life to be able to be with Yami and Atemu now.' Yugi thought.

Yugi closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yami and Atemu had gone into their room and dressed down to T-shirts and boxers.

"It seems like an eternity since we were together in this room." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and when Yugi gets better, it'll be the three of us in this room." Yami said.

"You know, we might want to look into a bigger bed." Atemu said.

"Probably, but it'll take Yugi a while to recover. We have time to find a bigger bed." Yami said.

"Yeah. After all this, I think I just want to sleep." Atemu said.

"Then let's go to bed." Yami said.

"Right behind you." Atemu agreed.

The two crawled into their bed and soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Yami and Atemu got up the next morning later than they normally would.

"Man. We never sleep until ten." Yami said when he saw the clock.

"No kidding. Maybe we should get up." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami said.

"You think we should see if Yugi's up. He's probably going to need help." Yami said.

"You do that. I'll get showered and dressed and head downstairs." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He got out of bed and left the room, heading to Yugi's room.

Atemu took a shower and got dressed in blue jeans and a green T-shirt before he headed downstairs. He was surprised to find Amara in the kitchen cooking. "Was there anything edible?" Atemu asked.

"A few things. You're going to need to go grocery shopping." Amara told him.

"I know. We were about to do that when we had to go into hiding. We'll go some time today." Yami said.

"All right. We'll I was able to fix oatmeal and toast. That was about all I could manage breakfast wise." Amara said.

"That's fine." Atemu said.

"Where are Yami and Heba at?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yami was going to see if Yugi needed help. With his injuries, it's a little harder for him." Atemu said. He thought a moment and said, "You're also going to have to get used to calling him Yugi. He'll be going by that name now."

"You're right. That might take some time to get used to." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you two sit on down and eat." Amara told him.

Atemu and Aknankanon did as they were told and sat down to eat.

* * *

Yami knocked on the door to Yugi's room and said, "Yugi, are awake?"

There as no answer.

Yami opened the door to the room and walked in to find that Yugi was sound asleep. He smiled and walked over, gently shaking Yugi. "Yugi, wake up." Yami said.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. "Yami, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought that you might want to get up. It's after ten." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "After ten?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Wow. I can't tell you the last time I slept that late." Yugi said.

"Well, get on up. I came in here because I didn't know if you needed help getting a shower." Yami said.

"Well, I do because I have limited movement with my arm in a sling and my leg banged up." Yugi said.

"I'm here to help you then." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

With Yami's help. Yugi showered and dressed.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"No problem. I understand." Yami said. He smiled and said, "But we are going to have to go shopping for some more clothes for you."

"That can wait until after I heal." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Okay. Think you can make it downstairs?" Yami asked.

Yugi glared at him. "Yami, I am not disabled. I can make it downstairs just fine." Yugi said.

Yami held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Just asking. Go on downstairs, and I'll be down in a little bit." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and headed downstairs.

Yami then walked into his and Atemu's room to shower and get dressed.

* * *

"Morning, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Morning." Yugi replied as he walked into the dining room.

"Did you sleep well?" Amara asked.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't tell you the last time that I slept this late, though." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "Yami and I couldn't either. We don't sleep this late normally." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll back to normal." Amara said.

"Speaking of normal, Yami and I will be having to go back to our jobs pretty soon." Atemu said.

"We knew that it was coming, Atemu." Yami said as he walked into the dining room.

"I know." Atemu replied.

"As I told Atemu, you have to go grocery shopping. There's not much here." Amara said.

"Yeah. We'll do that today." Amara said.

"And while you do that, Amara and I are going to go ahead and start looking for a house. You three young people don't need us hanging around all the time." Aknankanon said.

"All right." Yami said.

After breakfast, Amara and Aknankanon went ahead and left to start looking around for a house.

"Well, we had better go and get groceries." Atemu said.

"Right. Do you want to go, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami from where he sat on the couch. "Yami, given my injuries, I think that it would be better for him if I stayed here and rested." Yugi said.

"Probably not a bad idea.' Atemu agreed.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Atemu frowned. "Other than our friends, no one knows that we're back. Any of our friends would have used a key they had. Who could be at the door?" Atemu asked.

Yami went and opened the door to find a man in a suit.

"Yami, where have you been?!" the man demanded.

"Mr. Hendrix, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, surprised to see his boss there.

"You've been gone for two weeks without much notice. I have been swamped in the last few hours because the police got evidence to bring in most of the members of the Gates." Hendrix said.

"Um, maybe you should come in." Atemu said.

Hendrix walked into the house, and Yami shut the door.

"Yami, I really needed more notice if you were going to be gone for so long." Hendrix said.

"I know, Mr. Hendrix, and I am really sorry. It just came up last minute." Yami said.

"Yami, you know how we work. I really needed you the last two weeks." Hendrix said.

Yami got the feeling that he was about to get fired.

"Mr. Hendrix."

All three men looked to see Yugi limping into the room with the use of the cane.

"I'm afraid that I'm the reason that Yami had to miss work the last few weeks." Yugi said.

Hendrix frowned. "What do you mean? And who are you?" Hendrix asked.

"Mr. Hendrix, my name is Yugi Mutou. Yami, Atemu, and I went to high school together. I was in a serious accident a few weeks ago, and I needed a lot of help. Atemu and Yami were kind enough to come and help me out. Since I'm not going to recover for a few months, they suggested that I come and stay with them. Yami just came to help me out." Yugi said.

"Oh. I see. That's understandable. I would have understood if you just told me." Hendrix said.

"Well, it was a last minute deal. We didn't know what condition Yugi was in when we got the call. I just wanted to make sure that he was all right." Yami said.

"Well, I can let it slide this time. Just be at work at six in the morning. We have a lot that we need to do." Hendrix said.

"Yes, Mr. Hendrix." Yami said. He walked Hendrix to the door and shut the door behind him. Yami leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. I thought that I was about to lose my job." Yami said.

"Yugi, that was a good lie." Atemu said.

"Well, I didn't exactly lie. You were gone because of me, and I was in an "accident" when I got injured. You two did ask me to come and live with you. I just bended the truth a little." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu just looked at Yugi.

"Okay. I lied through my teeth. Being an assassin, well, a former assassin, it's something that I mastered rather quickly. I can come up with lies on the spot if necessary. Of course, that won't be as necessary now." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad. It saved my job." Yami said.

"Yeah, but you'll be busy for a while with all the arrests that have been made." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "Just a part of my job." Yami said.

"Well, weren't you two going to go grocery shopping?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We'll be back in a while. Is there anything special that you want?" Atemu asked.

"No. Go on." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu left the house, and Yugi went back into the living room to sit back down. He flipped on the TV and started flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

* * *

That night, everyone met at the Kaiba mansion for dinner.

"I figured that dinner would be the best way to celebrate our first night back home." Seto said.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I thought of that, Seto." Seth said.

"It doesn't matter. It was a great idea." Amara said.

The group was in the middle of eating.

"Sounds like you'll be busy, Yami. I heard that there were a lot of arrests made on the members of the Gate." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I know that I'm going to be swamped for a while." Yami said.

"Would you rather that they be out on the streets?" Ryou asked before he sipped his wine.

"No. I would rather put them behind bars." Yami said.

"It'll put the taxpayers' money to good use for a change." Atemu said.

"True." Mariku agreed.

"What is going to happen to Industrial Illusions now that Pegasus is dead?" Aknankanon asked.

"That's up to all the shareholders, actually. Since al of Pegasus's activates were on the disk sent to the police, I would imagine that that would become public knowledge pretty soon." Seto said.

"Once all the shareholders in Industrial Illusions find out about his illegal activates, they'll most likely pull out. My guess is that Industrial Illusions will be going under very soon." Atemu said.

"Well, it was Pegasus's own fault." Akefia said.

"Well, I would say that it's poetic justice." Yugi said.

"How do you figure that, Heba?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you're going to have to get used to calling me Yugi." Yugi reminded him.

"Oh, Right. I forgot." Joey said,

"Well, I consider it poetic justice because Pegasus was killing all of these innocent people to make his company the only gaming company in Japan. I just think that if Industrial Illusions goes under, it will have mean that Pegasus really lost at everything. After all, that company was his life. I just think that it would be perfect justice if the company went under." Yugi said.

"He makes a good point." Marik said.

"Not to mention a valid one." Aknankanon agreed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens with this." Amara said.

After everyone finished eating dinner, the entire group talked for a while before they all headed to their own homes.

* * *

Yugi, Aknankanon, and Amara were all watching the news the next morning.

The female news anchor was talking about Pegasus. "_Police have confirmed that through a disk that was sent to them anonymously that every member of the assassin organization known as the Gate have been arrested and are awaited fro prosecution for numerous murders along with other criminal charges. In a related story, this same disk have brought to light that Maxamillion Pegasus, the billionaire who recently died when his private island exploded, was involved in the deaths of many businessmen. Although Mr. Pegasus did not kill the people himself, he hired the Gate to kill them._" the news anchor said.

"Well, it was bound to come out." Yugi said.

"I think that the public deserves to know what that monster did." Amara said.

"Yes. And stock prices for Industrial Illusions are already dropping." Aknankanon said.

"I think that Atemu was right about the stockholders pulling out." Yugi added.

"They don't want to be associated with Pegasus anymore because of what everyone knows he did." Aknankanon said.

"As I said, poetic justice." Yugi said.

* * *

~One Month Later~

"Are you sure that this is the last of it?" Yami asked as he carried a box into Amara and Aknankanon new house.

"Yes, Yami. That is the last of it." Amara assured him.

"This is a nice little place." Yugi said. Although Yugi was still limping, he didn't have to use the cane anymore to get around.

"There are only two people living in this house, so we didn't need anything big and fancy." Aknankanon said.

"We really appreciate you boys helping us get moved." Amara said.

"It's not problem. We were glad to do it." Atemu assured them.

"I thought that you would have still been busy, Yami." Amara said.

"We are still swamped with cases, but it's not quite as bad. Today was just my regular day off, anyway." Yami said.

"Well, we do appreciate you three taking the time to help us." Aknankanon said.

"We were just glad to do it." Yami said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, and Yugi had all gone back to their house after helping Yami's parents.

"Well, as much as I love my parents and as much I'm glad to have them back, I am glad that they're out of this house." Yami said.

"Anyone would understand that, Yami." Atemu said.

"I think that your parents wanted out as much we wanted them out." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't think that they want to hear you two." Yugi said.

"We haven't done anything." Yami protested.

"I know, but I think that anyone could tell that you two are getting sexually frustrated." Yugi said.

Atemu gulped. "Was it that obvious?" Atemu asked.

"Afraid so." Yugi said.

"Well, I didn't like the idea of my parents hearing us." Yami said.

"Neither did I. Besides, we really don't want to do anything until you are able to." Atemu added.

Yugi shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." Yugi said.

"Well, that's how we want it." Atemu said.

"If you say do." Yugi replied.

"Any clue when that will be?" Yami asked.

"No, I don't, and please don't bother asking me again. I need to recover from these injuries first." Yugi said.

"We can understand that." Atemu said.

Yugi smirked. "Doesn't mean that we can't pleasure each other in other ways." Yugi said.

The two caught onto Yugi's train of thought.

"Never thought that you could be so naughty." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I can be just as bad as either one of you can." Yugi replied.

"That might not be such a good thing." Yami said.

"Oh, come on. I may look cute and innocent, but I'm far from it." Yugi said.

"Yes. We know that from experience." Atemu said.

"Good. Now, stop acting like it." Yugi said.

"But you're so cute, we just can't help it." Yami said before he grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Yugi soon melted into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting Yami in his mouth.

Atemu watched the two with heated interest. The sight of his lovers kissing each other was arousing.

When Yami finally broke the kiss, he said, "Though I will admit that you're very far from innocent."

"Very." Atemu said before kissing as well.

"You two are too much." Yugi said as he tried to catch his breath.

Atemu and Yami both smirked.

"Just wait until we can get you into the bedroom again." Yami said.

* * *

~Two Months Later~

Yugi was wandering around town since Yami and Atemu were both at work. He didn't have much to do at the moment.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned to see that Joey, Ryou, and Malik were running up to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We were just out enjoying life. What about you?" Ryou asked.

"I was going out of my mind being alone in the house. I'm thinking of putting in for a job." Yugi said.

"Where?" Joey asked.

"Well, I thought about Domino University. I can teach Egyptology there." Yugi said.

"I think that would be a great idea." Malik said.

"Yeah. I'll be working for a computer software company starting next Monday. I couldn't handle sitting around doing nothing." Ryou said.

"I'm just going to be working at a small sports store." Joey said.

"I'll be joining the police academy." Malik said.

"Sounds like we're all planning to get jobs." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's not like our lovers can stop us. After all, they are working all the time, too." Malik said.

"I don't think that they would try to." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu arrived at home at the same time that night.

"Hey, Yami. How was your day?" Atemu asked.

"Tiring. Yours?" Yami asked.

"The same. Come on. Let's go inside." Atemu said.

The two walked into the house only to find that the house was dark.

"That's odd. I wonder where Yugi is." Atemu murmured.

"Um, Atemu." Yami said, looking at a note.

"What?" Atemu asked, reading over Yami's shoulder.

_Yami and Atemu,_

_If you're wondering, I'm on the back porch. Come and meet me._

_Yugi_

The two looked at each other.

"Might as well." Atemu said.

The two set their briefcases on the side table and walked out on the back porch.

Their jaws dropped.

The table had dinner set out on it with candles on the table along with a bottle of wine. It was a romantic dinner.

"Do you like it?"

The two turned to find their smaller lover behind them.

"Yugi, what is this?" Yami asked.

"Well, I decided that you two deserved a little time for romance since we haven't had that much chance in a while." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you have certainly surprised us. I didn't think that you would have done something like this." Atemu said.

"Well, I decided that you both deserved it. You've been working really hard recently, and you haven't had that much time to yourselves." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami decided not to question it, and they sat down with Yugi to enjoy the dinner.

"Yugi, did you cook this?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I did." Yugi said.

"This is excellent." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm glad that you both think so." Yugi said.

The three started to eat their dinner.

"Yugi, have you heard anything about that job at Domino University?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I got the job. I'll be getting everything I need, and I'll start teaching at the next semester." Yugi replied.

"That's great!" Atemu said.

"Yeah. We're glad that you got the job." Yami agreed.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

After eating, Yami and Atemu said that they would do the dishes.

"That can wait." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I thought that you would want dessert first." Yugi said,

"What's for dessert?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked and said, "Me."

"You?!" Atemu and Yami exclaimed.

"Yes. And just so you know, there's chocolate, whipped cream, and strawberries in the room." Yugi said before he dashed upstairs.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other before they dashed upstairs after Yugi.

The hell with the dishes. They were having dessert.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I didn't really want to do a lemon here, so I'll leave what happened in the bedroom to your imagination.

Next: A time skip. There's probably only two chapters left.

R&R.


	20. Two Years Later

Chapter 20- Two Years Later

~Two Years Later~

"Can someone tell me about three of the Egyptian gods in ancient Egyptian belief?" Yugi asked.

Several of the students raised their hands.

Yugi pointed to one. "Mendel, answer." Yugi said.

"Ra, also called Re, was the sun god. He was seen as the god of the universe, and it was from him that all other gods and goddesses were created. He is represented as falcon-headed. Horus is known as the sky-god, and he is represented as falcon-headed as well. Osiris is the god of the underworld and is seen as the great judge of the dead. He is represented by a mummified king." Mendel said.

"Very good." Yugi said.

Several other students told about different gods or goddesses from the Egyptian beliefs.

"I'm glad that you all seemed to have studied. We will be having a test next class on the Egyptian gods and goddesses. You must tell me everything that you know about each one, and you don't know which ones will be on the test, so study them all. It will be short answer." Yugi said.

There were several groans.

"You're in college, so you're not getting it easy. You may go." Yugi said.

All the students gathered their things and headed out of the room.

Yugi had been teaching at Domino University for two years. He was known as a very strict teacher, but one of the most liked as well. Most students wanted him as their Egyptology teacher because he may have been strict, but he was fair and taught everything well.

"Professor Mutou."

Yugi looked up to find a man with white hair and green eyes with wire-rimmed glasses in the room. "Dean Morgan, what can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you're doing an excellent job. No professor in Egyptology has managed to teach the subject to students as well as you have." Dean Morgan said.

"Thank you, sir. I'm only doing my best to enlighten the students." Yugi said.

"I don't know how you did it, but I am impressed and glad. The grades for the students in your classes are the highest that they have ever been." Dean Morgan said.

"Thank you. The students that I have are bright and know that they have to study if they want to pass my class. I do not let them have it easy." Yugi said.

"So I have heard. You give the hardest tests. You give them no slack. I like that in a professor. I hope that we don't lose you any time soon." Dean Morgan said before he left the room.

Yugi gathered his things and headed out the door, done with his classes for the day. He had to go and see Seth because he had a doctor's appointment.

Yugi had managed to hide it from his overprotective lovers, but he had been sick the last couple of days, so he had decided to go and see Seth before Atemu and Yami found out about it and jumped down his throat about not telling them and force him to go to the doctor.

Yugi hated how protective they were at times, but he knew that it was just because they loved him and wanted the best for him.

Yugi's cell phone rang as he got into his car. He took out the phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Little One._"

"Hi, Atemu. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_You've just finished your last class for the day, right?_" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I thought that we could get together for lunch. Yami has already agreed._" Atemu said.

"Sorry, Atemu, but there's something that I have to do. I would, but I already had this planned." Yugi said.

"_That's too bad, Little One, but I understand. Next time, I'll remember to arrange lunch beforehand._" Atemu said.

"Okay. Bye, Atemu." Yugi said.

"_Bye, Little One._" Atemu said.

Yugi hung up the phone. 'I'd better go and see Seth so that I can find out what's going on. I'd rather tell them why I've been sick instead of telling them that I've been sick and I don't know why.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Seth was sitting in his office, doing some paperwork.

"_Dr. Kinsh, you're noon appointment it here._" his nurse said.

"Thank you. Send him in." Seth said.

The door to his office opened, and Yugi walked into the office.

"Hi, Yugi." Seth said.

"Hi, Seth. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." Yugi said.

"No problem. Glad to do it. You are my cousin's boyfriend after all." Seth said.

Yugi smiled. "A little special privilege then." Yugi said.

"Just a little. You mentioned that something was wrong." Seth said.

"Yeah. I've been feeling sick the last couple of days. I'll get sick in the morning, and I'll be fine by afternoon. I'm also a bit more tired than I normally am." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll check you over and do some blood work to see if I can find out what's going on." Seth said.

Yugi nodded.

Seth did his examination. After he was done, he said, "Well, you seem to be fine, Yugi."

"Then what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but if I had to take a guess, I would say that you're pregnant." Seth said.

"Pregnant?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes. Pregnant. You have all the signs of it." Seth said.

"That's a possibility that I hadn't considered." Yugi said quietly.

"Are you okay? I mean, is this something that you wanted?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yes. Yami, Atemu, and I had talked about starting a family, but I didn't expect this." Yugi said.

"Well, you have an early start then. That is, if I'm right. Once the blood work is on, I'll give you a call. I should have it in a few hours." Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth. I don't have anymore classes today, so I'll be at home most likely." Yugi said.

"All right. If I don't reach you at home, I'll call you on your cell phone." Seth said.

"Okay, Seth. Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Seth said.

Yugi left.

Seth smiled. 'Another one with children.' Seth thought.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were eating lunch together.

"So, Yugi had something else to do." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess I should have asked him to join us for lunch sooner than I did." Atemu said.

"Did he mention what he had to do?" Yami asked.

"No, but you never know with Yugi. I'm sure that it's nothing." Atemu said.

"Probably." Yami said.

They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Atemu, do you think that Yugi will agree to having a family?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know. We've only been talking about it for a few weeks. It is a big decision to make." Atemu said.

"Agreed. I'd like to have some kids, even if they are adopted." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. It would be neat if Yugi had the ability to have kids like Ryou, Joey, and Malik do." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I think that Bakura and Akefia nearly died of a heart attack when they found out that Ryou was pregnant." Yami said.

"Yeah, and now they're both wrapped around their daughters' fingers." Atemu said.

Bakura and Akefia had found out Ryou was pregnant two months after getting home. Ryou had had twin girls. It was found out that one was Bakura's and one was Akefia's. Bakura's was named Samantha, Sam for sort, and Akefia's was named Amanda. There were no distinction to the girls, though. Bakura was Daddy, Akefia was Dad, and Ryou was Papa.

A year later, both Joey and Malik had found out that they were pregnant.

Joey had a boy and a girl. The girl, named Ellie, was Seth's, and the boy, named Elliott, was Seto's. Like with Bakura and Akefia, the kids didn't know biologically whose was whose. Seth was Dad, Seto was Daddy, and Joey was Papa.

Malik had had twin sons. Nicky was Marik's, and Oliver was Mariku's. No distinction was made as Mariku was Dad, Marik was Daddy, and Malik was Papa.

"It would be a one-in-a-million chance that Yugi could have kids, too. It would be nice, though." Atemu said.

"It would be surprising on top of everything else." Yami said.

"Anyway, I had better be getting back to the office." Atemu said, looking at his watch.

"Me, too." Yami agreed.

The mean was paid for, and the two left the restaurant.

"We can talk with Yugi about kids later." Atemu said.

"Right. Bye." Yami said.

The two kissed each other before they headed to their own offices.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the house and headed upstairs.

After a while, Atemu decided that the house they were living in was a little too small and decided that they should move.

Atemu had bought a mansion for them to live in.

All three had their own separate offices in the mansion. They were in the same bedroom.

Yugi knew that the reason Yami and Atemu wanted a bigger house was that they wanted kids, but Yugi had told them that he would like a little time to just be with Yami and Atemu since he was new in the relationship.

Yami and Atemu had understood Yugi's reasoning and agreed to wait on kids.

Yugi walked into his office and set his stuff down. Yugi took out some papers that he needed to grade and started reading over the paper and grading them.

Yugi had gotten through almost all the papers except for two when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Yugi Mutou speaking."

"_Yugi, it's Seth._" Seth said.

"HI, Seth. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I just thought that you would like to know that I have the results of your blood work._" Seth said.

"And?" Yugi prodded.

"_Do you want the answer now, or would you just like me to bring them to you?_" Seth asked.

"Seth, what do the damned results say?" Yugi asked.

Seth chuckled over the phone. "_All right. I was just letting you know that you are pregnant, so you should probably tell Yami and Atemu._" Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth. I appreciate this." Yugi said.

"_I'll need you to start seeing me regularly._" Seth said.

"All right, Seth. Thanks again." Yugi said and hung up the phone. He let out a sigh. He was glad to know what was making him so sick.

Yugi leaned back in his chair and placed a hand on his stomach. Yugi smiled slightly. 'Pregnant. Well, I guess we are starting a family. I know that Atemu and Yami are going to be happy when they hear about this.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had been unsure of whether or not he wanted kids, but now that he knew that he was pregnant, he was excited about it.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to make up a nursery now." Yugi said. He turned his attention back to his school stuff and finished grading the papers before he started to look over his lesson plans for the next day's classes.

* * *

Atemu left the office, tired.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Sennen?" the blue-eyed brunette asked. It was Tea Taylor, Atemu's secretary.

"Just a long day, Tea. Don't worry about. Go on home. I'm sure that your husband and kids would like to see you." Atemu said.

"Thanks, Mr. Sennen." Tea said. She left, rather happy that her day was over.

Atemu smiled.

Tea was a sweet girl and worried about him.

Atemu liked her better than his last secretary, who had hit on Atemu continuously, despite knowing that Atemu had two male lovers. He had fired her and hired Tea, who was happily married with two kids.

Atemu walked off the elevator and headed to his car. He got in and headed home.

* * *

"Hey, Yami!" Hendrix said, looking into Yami's office.

"Yes, Mr. Hendrix?" Yami asked.

"I think that you should head on home." Hendrix said. He then added in, "And since we're partners now, start calling me Rick."

Hendrix said.

"All right. If you want." Yami agreed.

Hendrix walked on.

Yami gathered up everything that he would take home and out everything into his briefcase. He then left the office and headed for his car. Yami got in the car and headed home.

* * *

Yami and Atemu arrived home at the same time.

"Hey, Atemu. How was the rest of your day?" Yami asked as he kissed Atemu hello.

"It was tiring, but fine. And you?" Atemu asked.

"Fine. I'm glad that I got out a little earlier today." Yami said.

The two walked into the house.

"I wonder where Yugi is." Atemu said.

"I'm right here." Yugi said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Little One." the two said in unison as they kissed their lover.

"How were your days?" Yugi asked.

"Tiring." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

Yugi laughed. "You two have been tired a lot lately." Yugi said.

"Hopefully, things will slow down." Atemu said.

"How was your day, Little One?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I had only three classes today, so it was easy. Although I do get to give a test next class." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu started laughing.

"You enjoy giving tests." Atemu said.

"Yes, I do. I can tell who is prepared for the test and who's not. I like to see that. It tells me who the serious students really are." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll be in a good mood the next few days. You're always in a good mood when you give tests." Yami said.

"Are you implying that I'm in a bad mood any other time?" Yugi asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course not! I don't mean that, Yugi!" Yami said quickly.

Yugi started to giggle. "I know that, Yami. I'm just playing with you." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm hungry. I suppose that dinner is ready." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's eat." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu set their briefcases in the foyer before they headed into the dining room, where their food was sitting thank to the cook.

The three sat down and started eating.

"I'm glad that you hired this chef, Atemu. She's an excellent cook." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. That's why I hired her." Atemu replied.

When they had moved in, Atemu had hired an entire staff to take care of the mansion.

'I'll wait a little while before I tell them the news.' Yugi thought.

Unfortunately for Yugi, eating wasn't something that agreed with him at the moment. He felt nauseated by the sight and smell of food. He figured that it was a natural pregnancy thing because he knew that Ryou, Malik, and Joey had had the same problems.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're not eating." Yami pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just not real hungry is all." Yugi said.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten much the last couple of days." Yami explained.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been especially hungry." Yugi replied.

"Just don't starve yourself. We don't need you in the hospital." Atemu said.

"I won't, Atemu." Yugi assured him. 'I'll be in the hospital in nine months, but you won't be so worried then.' Yugi thought.

After dinner, the three headed out of the room.

"Well, what now?" Atemu asked.

"I have case files that I need to look over." Yami said.

"And I've got things from work to look over." Atemu added.

"Guys, why don't you take breather from work and relax?" Yugi asked.

"Says the man who stays up until four in the morning planning out his classes and has to be there before eight." Yami said.

"Well, I'm used to going on no sleep. Besides, everyone does need a little relaxation in their lives." Yugi said.

"He does make a point." Atemu agreed.

"Well, I say that we watch a movie." Yugi said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Yami agreed.

The three walked into the living room and watched a movie.

Yami and Atemu were nearly asleep when the movie was over.

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Great. Now what? I was going to tell them that I'm pregnant.' Yugi thought.

Yami and Atemu were half-asleep with Yami's head resting on Atemu's shoulder.

Yugi shook the two. "Yami. Atemu. Wake up." Yugi said.

The two slowly woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" Atemu asked.

"You both dozed off during the movie." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Sorry, Little One." Yami said.

"You two need some time off from work. You're both purely exhausted." Yugi said.

"Can't." the two said.

Yami and Atemu started to get up to head upstairs, but Yugi forced the two to sit down.

"All right. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you two this, but I've decided that the direct approach is probably going to be the best way to handle you two the way that your attention has been." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. Can't this wait?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Well, hurry up. We have work to do." Atemu said.

"All right. I went to see Seth today because I wasn't feeling well the last few days, and he told me that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's nice. Now, can we go?' Atemu asked.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, we need to go and do our work." Yami said.

Neither had paid attention to what Yugi had said.

Yugi was angry. "That does it! Neither of you are obviously interested in anything that has nothing to do with your jobs right now, including me!" Yugi growled before storming out of the room.

Yami and Atemu jumped up, realizing that they had made Yugi mad, and they knew that Yugi held a grudge. Last time he got that angry with them, he slept in a different room for a month and refused to do anything remotely affectionate with them.

"Why didn't we listen?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. A mixture of being tired and pressing matters at work." Atemu replied.

"Yugi is a lot more important than work." Yami said.

"I agree." Atemu said.

The two went to Yugi's office, but found that he wasn't there.

There was only two other rooms Yugi would be in" their room or the torture room.

The torture room was the bedroom Yugi would go to when he was mad at them and sleep in that bedroom. It was torture for Atemu and Yami when Yugi wouldn't sleep with them, which is why they nicknamed that room the torture room.

The two walked into their bedroom and found that the shower water was running.

"Well, he didn't go to the torture room at least." Atemu said.

The two waited in the bedroom until Yugi came out of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked. There was a twinge of hurt and anger in his tone.

Yami and Atemu heard the hurt and anger and nursed themselves.

"Yugi, we're sorry that we didn't listen to you. There's not an excuse for that." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We should have listened to you." Yami said.

"I don't mean to get mad, but when you ignore me when I have something important to talk to you about, it makes me feel like I don't matter to you as much as your jobs do." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu pulled Yugi to them.

"Sorry, Little One." Yami said.

"It won't happen again." Atemu said.

"Good because if it happens again, I'm hitting you both." Yugi said. He thought and said, "Better yet, maybe I should go to the torture room for two months."

"No!" Yami and Atemu said quickly, not wanting Yugi to go.

"All right. Just start listening." Yugi said.

"Okay. What were you trying to tell us downstairs?" Atemu asked.

"Are you sure you're going to listen?" Yugi asked.

The two nodded.

"Well, I said that I went to Seth today because I haven't been feeling well the last few days, and he told me that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. We're going to be parents." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu looked at Yugi and then at each other before both fainted.

Yugi winced as they hit the floor. "Well, I didn't expect that." Yugi said. He went into the both room and filled two of the glasses in the room with water. He then walked back out with the glasses and poured the contents onto Yami and Atemu.

"Ahh!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed as the cold water hit them.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Yugi said.

"Yugi. I thought you said that you were pregnant." Atemu said, wiping his bangs out of his eyes.

"I did, and then you two fainted. I hope you won't do that in the delivery room." Yugi said.

"Y-you are pregnant then?' Yami asked, wide-eyed.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that." Yugi said.

The next thing that Yugi knew, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yugi, this is great!" Atemu said.

"Yeah! We didn't think we could have children of our own!" Yami added.

"You didn't think that I would want to adopt someday?" Yugi asked.

"No. Children that were ours by blood." Atemu explained.

"Well, you've got that." Yugi said.

A thought struck Yami. "Yugi, are you happy about this?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you were the one that wanted to wait to have any kids. Are you happy about this?" Yami asked.

"Well, I admit that I was a little unsure at first, but now that I know I'm pregnant, I'm rather excited about it." Yugi said.

"Then we have a nursery to get ready." Atemu said excitedly.

"Uh, Atemu. I just found out I'm pregnant. We have nine months." Yugi said.

"I know, but I can't wait." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We're starting our own family now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He was glad that they were happy.

"Yugi, what are you going to do about work?' Yami asked.

"I already figured I would finish this semester. I'll be four months by then. I think that I'll take about a year off after that. Maybe even three semesters." Yugi said.

"That's good. I can't wait until you start showing." Atemu said

"You can't wait until I'm fat?" Yugi asked.

"There's a difference in fat fat and pregnant fat." Atemu said.

"I know. I'm just gad that you two are happy." Yugi said.

"Of course we are." Yami said.

* * *

The next day, Yugi went through all his classes like normal. He then went to see Dean Morgan.

"Ah. Professor Mutou. Why the visit?' Dean Morgan asked.

"Well, there was something that I need to talk to you about, Dean Morgan." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Dean Morgan asked.

"Well, I recently found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Pregnant?! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Dean Morgan said.

"Thank you, sir. What I wanted to tell you is that I will be taking some time off." Yugi said.

"Well, I understand that." Dean Morgan said.

"I'm going to finish out this semester, of course, but after that, I think that I am going to take three semesters off." Yugi said.

"Three?" Dean Morgan asked.

"Yes. I want to take about a year to be with my kids before coming back to work." Yugi said.

"I understand. You would return to the University then?" Dean Morgan asked.

"Yes. That's what I want to do." Yugi said.

"Then after this semester, you can take sabbatical and return when you are ready. Your job will be here." Dean Morgan said.

"Thank you." Yugi said and left the office.

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" was the exclaim of surprise from their friends.

"Yes, I am." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that's great!" Joey said.

"Congratulations, all three of you!" Ryou said.

"This is wonderful! We're going to be grandparents!" Amara said.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi said.

"When did you find out?" Mariku asked.

"A few days ago." Yugi replied.

Seto looked at Seth and said, "You've known for that long and didn't tell us?"

"Hey, it wasn't my place. Besides, there is a such thing as doctor-patient confidentiality." Seth said,

"Well, this is great." Malik said.

"Yeah. You guys finally join the ranks of parenthood." Akefia added.

"Well, we didn't decide to rush into it like you guys did." Atemu said.

"Hey! It's not like we were trying to have kids." Bakura said.

"And you wouldn't trade them for anything now." Yami said.

"Nope." Bakura and Akefia said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all went to the side to talk.

"So, you're really pregnant, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't joke about that." Yugi said.

"That's great, but is this what you want?" Ryou asked.

"I admit that that the thoughts of having kids scared me at first, but I'm excited about it. Scared and excited." Yugi replied.

"We all were like that." Malik said.

"Well, we're all having kids now." Joey said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see what they look like and how many." Joey said.

"That's what I'm worried about. How many." Yugi said.

The other three laughed.

"I guess they have very healthy sex drives." Joey said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yugi said.

"Same here." the other three said.

"Well, at least I'll know who to turn to for advice." Yugi said.

"We're friends, and we always will be. You can come to us for advice at any time." Joey said.

"Yeah. That's what friends do." Ryou said.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said. He was lucky to have such great friends and such great lovers. He couldn't wait until he had their kids.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I couldn't resist making Yami and Atemu boneheads when Yugi told them news. I also figured they needed to faint. They had been exhausted and were trold shocking news, Besides, it's funny.

Next: The baby comes. Most likely the last chapter.

R&R.


	21. Happy Endings

Well, I did it! I was able to get the two stories done that I wanted to get done before I leave.

I will be leaving on vacation on 7/19 and I won't be back until 7/26, so I won't be able to update or read any sotires, so if I'm reading and reviewing your stories, I won't be able to until I get back.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- Happy Endings

~Three Months Later~

Yugi had just finished with his last class for the day. He was gathering all of his things together to take home with him.

"Professor Mutou."

Yugi turned to see Dean Morgan standing at the door. "Dean Morgan, what can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"I just wanted to tell you bye since this is your last day with us for a while." Dean Morgan said.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope you have healthy babies. Good luck with your boyfriends, by the way." Dean Morgan said.

Yugi blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I became somewhat of a mother hen when my wife was pregnant. I'm just saying look out because they might end up like that, too." Dean Morgan said before he walked out of the room.

'They start acting like mother hens, and I'll kill them both.' Yugi thought.

Yugi got the rest of his things together.

Yugi was already starting to show a little that he was pregnant.

As Yugi was walking out, his phone rang.

Yugi took out the phone and answered it. "Hello." Yugi said.

"_Hi, Little One._" Atemu said.

"Hi, Atemu. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, Yami and I are able to get together for lunch, and we wanted to know if you would be able to join us today._" Atemu said.

"I think that I can manage it. Where are you eating at?" Yugi asked.

"_We're going to meet at Pierre's._" Atemu answered.

"So, we're eating French today." Yugi said.

"_Blame Yami. He's the one that wanted to eat there._" Atemu said.

"I don't mind it. I'll meet you two there." Yugi said.

"_All right, Little One. I'll see you there. Bye."_ Atemu said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up the phone. He got into his car and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

Yami was the first one to arrive at the restaurant. He was shown to a table and sat down. He went ahead and ordered himself a sweet tea as he waited for his lovers to get there.

Yugi was the next one to arrive. He ordered a Coke to drink.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said as he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Hi, Yami. Have you been waiting long?" Yugi asked.

"No. I just got here." Yami replied.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"How was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I gave the last of the exams today. Once they are all graded, I am done for the next three semesters." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"You two are glad that I took all that time off, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We are. It's not like we would have tried to stop you from going back if you wanted to, though." Yami said.

"I know. I just wanted to spend some time with the kid or kids before I went back." Yugi said.

"Why do you keep saying kid or kids?" Atemu asked as he joined them.

"Because given that I've been with you both, I think that it's possible to have more than one." Yugi said.

Atemu ordered a sweet tea for his drink.

"When is your next appointment with Seth?" Atemu asked.

"Today at three." Yugi answered.

"You know to-" Yami started.

"Call you both when I get the results. I know." Yugi said.

"We could come with you if you want us to." Atemu said.

"No, Atemu. I'll be fine on my own." Yugi said.

"If he can tell what they are, are you going to have him tell you?" Yami asked.

They had spoken of whether or not they wanted to know the gender of the baby or babies when the time came, and Atemu and Yami had decided that they would let Yugi make that decision.

"I think that I I'll just wait and see when I have them. I really would rather be surprised." Yugi said.

"That's fine by us." Yami said.

"Yeah. I think that the suspense would be good." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "That's good to know." Yugi said.

The three finished their lunch before they all left.

"We'll see you at home tonight." Yami said.

"Okay. Bye." Yugi said to his lover.

Yami and Atemu both kissed Yugi and then each other before they all left.

* * *

Yugi went to Seth's office for his appointment.

Seth was in with another patient, so Yugi sat in the waiting room.

Seth came out with the patient and let the patient leave. "Come on, Yugi." Seth said.

Yugi got up and walked into the office with Seth.

"So, have you been feeling any different?' Seth asked.

"Other then I'm starting to eat more than Joey, no." Yugi replied.

Seth laughed. "Being pregnant is the only way that anyone can beat Joey when it comes to eating." Seth said.

"Although I am starting to get a little big." Yugi said.

"Well, that's normal. Come on. I need to examine you." Seth said.

Yugi nodded, and Seth did his examination.

As Seth did the sonogram of the babies, he got quite a shock.

"Holy cow!" Seth exclaimed.

"What?" Yugi asked a little worried.

"Yugi, I think that you might want to sit down." Seth said.

"Seth, I am sitting down." Yugi said. He was still lying on the examination table.

"Okay. Maybe I should sit down." Seth said, doing what he said.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Seth said.

"Then what has gotten you like this?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you're having quadruplets." Seth said.

"Q-quadruplets? As in four babies?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You must have been real busy with Yami and Atemu." Seth said.

"F-four?" Yugi said, turning pale.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Seth asked.

"I-I didn't expect that one." Yugi sized.

"I'm sure that you didn't. Maybe you should talk to Yami and Atemu." Seth said.

"Yeah. I'd better." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "I had better make sure that they are sitting when I tell them this one. If they fainted when I told them that I was pregnant, I know that they're going to faint when I tell them this one."

"I would agree. Yugi, if you want to know, I can find out who fathered how many of them." Seth said.

"Well, it really won't matter to us, but you can see." Yugi said.

"All right. Well, other than having four, you're fine. I will tell you that you'll be having them probably at the end of your seventh or the start of your eighth month. With four of them, you won't go to term. It's not exactly healthy for you or the babies, and given that there are four, I'd prefer it if you had a C-section." Seth said.

"If you think that's best. Would Atemu and Yami still be allowed in there?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if I were to just give you a shot, it would make you numb from the waist down, so you wouldn't feel anything, and they could still be in there. If you were put all the way to sleep, they wouldn't be allowed in there." Seth said.

"Okay, Seth. Thanks. I'll talk to Yami and Atemu about all this." Yugi said.

"I can tell you the gender of two of them." Seth said.

"No. I want us to be surprised, and they agreed to it." Yugi said.

"Okay. I understand." Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth." Yugi said before he left the office.

Seth chuckled. "Yami and Atemu are in for quite a surprise." Seth said to himself.

* * *

Yami and Atemu entered their home after a hard day at work.

Yugi had called and told them that everything was fine with him and the pregnancy.

"I'm glad that everything is going so well with Yugi." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. I've been worried about him since he told us that he was pregnant." Yami said.

"I guess you and I will worry about him until after the delivery." Atemu said.

The walked into the living room where they found Yugi sitting.

"Hi, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Hey. Glad you made it home." Yugi said.

"Well, we couldn't' wait to get here and see you." Yami said as he rubbed Yugi's stomach.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "More like you wanted to feel the babies." Yugi said.

"That, too." Yami admitted.

Atemu laughed. "It doesn't mean that we love you any less, Yugi." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu." Yugi said,

"We're just glad that everything is going so well." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm doing fine other then getting fat and eating like a pig." Yugi said.

"You're not eating like a pig." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm eating more than Joey ever has." Yugi said.

"Well, you're not eating for yourself now." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He figured that this was as good of a time as any to tell his lovers about the babies.

"There was something else that Seth told me today." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you tell us when you called then?" Yami asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you face-to-face." Yugi answered.

"Nothing's wrong, right?" Atemu asked.

"I would have told you if something was wrong." Yugi said.

"Then what is it?' Yami asked.

"Well, we were right about us having more than one baby." Yugi said.

"How many? Twins like all the others?" Atemu asked.

"Um, maybe you had better sit down." Yugi said.

The two frowned, but did as they were told.

"Well, you might as well know that Seth told me that we're having quadruplets." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu looked at Yugi in shock.

"Qua-quadruplets?" Atemu asked shakily.

"F-four?" Yami added, shocked.

Yugi nodded.

As Yugi expected, Yami and Atemu both fainted.

Yugi sighed. "I knew this would happen." Yugi said. He got up and took the water that he had had set out and poured it onto Yami and Atemu.

The tow jerked awake.

"Quadruplets?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Seth is sure." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami then pulled Yugi into a hug.

"This is great! We're going to have four kids!" Yami said.

"Yeah! I didn't expect this, but this is wonderful!" Atemu added in.

"I'm glad that you're both happy about this." Yugi said, laughing.

Yami and Atemu let go of Yugi.

"There's going to be a lot of stuff that we need to buy." Yami said.

"Yeah. We have four to get ready for." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm sure that your parents are going to be happy, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know they will be." Yami said.

"This is excellent." Atemu said.

"There's something else. Seth said that since there's four, I'll probably have them at the end of my seventh month or the start of my eight. It's for my health as well as the babies' health. Seth also mentioned that it would be better for us if I had a C-section." Yugi said.

"That's understandable, but we won't be able to be in there." Atemu said.

"Yes, you can. Seth said that he could give me a shot that would make me numb from the waist down so that I wouldn't feel it. You could be in there that way." Yugi said.

"Do you want that?" Yami asked.

"I would like you two to be in there." Yugi admitted.

"Then we will." Yami said.

"Yeah. Anything for you, Little One." Yami agreed.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

Yugi was nearing his seventh month of the pregnancy. He was very big, and it was harder for him to move around. He had been ordered by Seth not to do anything strenuous, which Yami and Atemu had taken to heart.

Currently, Yugi was sitting in a chair in the nursery while Yami and Atemu were getting a few last minute things done.

"Well, I think we pretty much have everything ready for when the babies arrive." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll get things for the genders they are after they are born." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we'll know pretty soon." Yugi said.

"How are you feeling?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired with a sore back." Yugi said.

"Well, that's not unusual." Yami said.

"I know. Honestly, I'm ready to have them." Yugi said.

"We all are." Atemu said.

"My parents can't wait to meet their grandchildren." Yami said.

"You know, we are going to be in so much trouble if all four are girls." Atemu said.

"No, we're not." Yugi said.

"Well, we know more about boys." Yami said.

"True, but you'll just be the overprotective fathers of four girls." Yugi said.

"True. Besides, I know that Mom could help us a lot." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'll be fine, no matter what the babies are." Yugi said.

* * *

~One and a Half Months Later~

Seth had decided that it would be better for Yugi if he were to go ahead and have the babies, so he had scheduled for Yugi to have a C-section.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were all in Yugi's hospital room, waiting for when Yugi would be taken into surgery.

"Well, we'll be seeing our children pretty soon." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Yami said.

"Well, it won't be long now." Yugi said.

All three were ready for their children to get there.

Before long, Seth arrived to see them. "If you're ready, we'll go on." Seth said.

The three nodded, and they took Yugi to surgery while the nurses got Yami and Atemu gowned up to go in there with him.

~Two Hours Later~

The C-section had gone fine, and Yugi was doing well as well.

"I can't believe it. You had all boys, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know. It is kind of hard to believe." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled. "Well, we know for a fact that we are the proud fathers of four boys." Atemu said.

"Yes, but what should we name them?" Yami asked.

The three got to thinking.

"Hey. How about Jonathan Kyle for this one." Yami said, motioning to the boy with star-shaped tri-color hair with no blonde streaks and crimson eyes as well as a pale complexion.

"I think that would suite him." Yugi agreed.

"Well, we could name this one Emory Michael." Atemu said, motioning to the baby with star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening streaks, amethyst eyes, and a tanned complexion.

"I agree with that." Yugi said.

"Why don't you name one of them, Yugi?" Yami suggested.

"Okay. I think that this one should be named Xander Keith." Yugi said, motioning to the boy with star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks, amethyst eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Hey. That's a great name." Yami said.

"What about the last one?" Atemu asked.

Yugi thought for a few moments. "Well, the last one can be named Joel Anthony." Yugi said, referring to the baby with star-shaped tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, crimson eyes, and a tanned complexion.

"Well, I think we have them all named." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Atemu said.

The door opened, and Amara and Aknankanon walked in.

"Mind if we come in?" Amara asked.

"No. Come on in." Yugi said.

"Oh! They're so cute." Amara said.

"What did you name them?" Aknankanon asked.

They pointed out the each one as they told them their names.

"Those are all great names." Amara said.

"Yes. What last names will they have?" Aknankanon asked.

"We already discussed that and decided that they would have the last name Sennen." Yami answered.

"Well, you all certainly did well." Amara said.

Seth walked into the room. "I have the DNA test results if you care to know them." Seth said.

"It doesn't really matter, but you can go ahead and tell us." Yami said.

"All right. These two," Seth said, pointing to Xander and Jonathan, "are Yami's. The other two are Atemu's."

"Well, as far as we're concerned, they're all ours. They won't know the difference." Atemu said.

"I know they won't." Seth said.

"Well, you'll have to tell Yugi later if he wants to know." Amara said.

The others looked to see Amara pulling the covers over a sleeping Yugi.

"Well, he needs his rest." Seth said.

Amara, Aknankanon, and Seth left, leaving Yami and Atemu in the room with the babies and Yugi.

"I think that we're going to be a great family." Yami said.

"I know we will." Atemu replied.

* * *

A few days later, the three were able to take their kids home.

"Well, I'm glad that we have the nursery ready." Atemu said as they walked into the nursery.

"We had to have it ready before they were born." Yami replied.

"We were ready over a month ago." Yugi reminded them.

"He makes an excellent point." Yami agreed.

The four put the babies down in the cribs since they were asleep.

"Yugi, maybe you should go and rest. You did go through surgery, and you need time to recover." Yami said.

"I know. I think I will go lay down." Yugi said.

"Good night." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"We'll get you up in a couples hours." Atemu added, kissing Yugi as well.

Yugi went to lie down.

"They're so cute." Yami said as he looked at the four boys.

"I know what you mean." Atemu agreed.

* * *

~Ten Years Later

"Stop running in the house!" Seth yelled.

"Yes, sir!" came a series of young voices.

"Honestly, they know better than to run around the house." Seth said.

"Come on, Seth. They're kids." Akefia said.

"Yeah. Let them have fun." Mariku agreed.

"I didn't ask you." Seth retorted.

"Come on, guys. There's no need to get into another argument." Atemu said.

In ten years, the group had stayed as close ad they were when they were in hiding.

In addition to Samantha and Amanda, Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia had two other sons, one names Chris, who was Bakura's, and one names Matthew, who was Akefia's.

Joey, Seth, and Seto had two more sons. One was named Kenny, who was Seto's, and one was named Henry, who was Seth's as well as their first two, Ellie and Elliott.

Malik, Mariku, and Marik had twin daughters. One was named Meredith, who was Marik's, and the other was named Mary, who was Mariku's along with their twin sons, Nicky and Oliver.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had recently had a set of triplets, who were all girls. The girl with amethyst eyes and a pale complexion was named Sarah, and she was Yami's daughter. The girl with crimson eyes and a tanned complexion was named Rachel, and she was Atemu's daughter. The girl with one amethyst eye and one crimson eye with a pale complexion was Yami's daughter.

"Well, they will stop when they run their energy out." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Seth muttered. He couldn't stand it when the kids ran in the house.

"So, how doe sit feel having babies in the house again?" Ryou asked.

"It's good. At least the boys are all ten now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It makes things a lot easier for us." Yami said.

"I'm sure it does." Malik agreed.

While all the others talked, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey all made their way into the kitchen.

"You know, I think that our lives turned out so great." Ryou said.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't trade this life for anything." Malik added.

Joey looked at Yugi and said, "Do ever regret leaving the organization?"

"No, I don't. I know that I made the right decision by leaving. I mean, I have two wonderful husbands, seven great children, and I have the life that I thought I could never have." Yugi said.

"You know, as strange as it seems, we owe having this life to that bastard Pegasus. If he had never put those hits out on them and tried so hard to kill them, we would have never found them again, and we would have never been able to leave to be with them." Ryou said.

"You're right. It is odd." Yugi agreed.

"Well, the good thing is that we are so happy." Joey said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

The group walked back into the living room to find the eight men playing with the three girls that belonged to Yami, Yugi, and Atemu.

Yugi gave a smile as he watched them. 'I was the one who was a trained assassin. I was supposed to be heartless and do nothing but kill. It wasn't the life for me.' Yugi thought. He watched his family and friends for a moment. 'The choice I made was mine. I made a choice that most other assassin's wouldn't choose. This quiet life is just the life that I wanted. An assassin's choice.' Yugi thought.

After thinking, Yugi joined them all, enjoying the life that he had now.

* * *

That night, Yugi lay in bed with his husbands.

The three had had several rounds of lovemaking that night.

'Most would think that I was foolish to give up what I did, but I think that I was smart. I ma happier now than I ever was as an assassin.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, why are you still awake?" Atemu asked sleepily.

"No reason. I was just thinking." Yugi replied.

"About what?" Yami asked, a little groggily.

"About how happy I am. When I was an assassin, I was never really happy. I am now, though." Yugi said.

"Well, we're glad that you decided to be with us." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't be as happy as we are now if you hadn't joined us." Yami added.

Yugi laughed. "And you wouldn't have seven children." Yugi said.

"That, too." Atemu agreed.

Yami and Atemu cuddled closer to Yugi, who was in the middle.

"Well, the good thing is that we're all happy." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is." Atemu agreed.

It wasn't long before the three fell asleep.

They were all very happy with their lives now, and they wouldn't go back to being the way they were before for anything.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

This was the last chapter, so I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story as well as alerted the story and added it to their favories. Thank you so much!

R&R.


End file.
